


Well I'll be damned

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - kingdoms, Angel Dean, Angst, Asshole Castiel, Brat Dean, Cold Castiel, Demon Castiel, Happy Ending, Kind Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Dean, Omega Dean, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven and Hell have been at war for years, when the people call for peace. The terms for peace were the Kingdoms would rule in a new kingdom capital on the boarder of each kingdom where the two heirs will mate, product a child, and live together in a united rule...Unfortunately, who ever said it would be that easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Responsiblity

**Author's Note:**

>  

 

 

 

 

"Prince Dean?!" The head priest looked around, looking frantically around the cities statue. The statue being erected, along with the city lights and decorations, for the royal wedding. The huge statue a wooden woman with a blindfold reaching towards the heavens, the last bit of her being erected. The royal couple will light the statue on fire in honor of the sacrifices of the people who have died in the wars. Showing an end to the violence, the war and the beginning of the years of peace.

"Good luck finding him, Crowley." Another man laughed looking up at the statue.

"You are his guardian! Here to look out for the boy's well-being. Yet you don't know where he IS, Cain?" Crowley growled, Dean's bodyguard sitting relaxed on the steps carving wood with a knife. "And you Benny lazing around when Dean should be getting ready for the Prince!"

"You mean the tyrant?" Cain laughed. "The cold prince? The Heart-eater?"

"Don't call him that. He is Prince Novak to you." Crowley frowned.

"He's a knight of hell and the son of Lucifer. Whatever he is called he is no worthy of our dean that's for sure." Cain stated not taking his eyes off the top of the statue.

"That's not your decision, and it's one already made. Go find him." Crowley growled, as fifty carriages started into the gates.

"He's not lost." Benny spoke pointing the knife to the top of the statue. Crowley cried out finally seeing the mud covered angel sitting on the top of the statue tying the last bit of wood together. He sighed happily taking in the view of the city.

"DEAN!" Cain's voice echoed down below, Dean looking down to who called him. He blinked before catching who it was, smiling he stood holding out his arms he jumped from the fingers of the statue.

A rope being his only safety net, he laughed howling loudly as he circled the statue. Near the end of the circling fall, the rope snapped as the Prince touched ground sending the young Prince tumbling into someone's arms. Dean hit hard, but the man held dean steady.

Dean blinked up at the stranger panting, his eyes falling into blue eyes. Long piercing ebony hair first caught his attention. The second being that He was a alpha, a strong one. Third the cold eyes that stared at him with the emotionless face of equal coldness. His clothes were blue, silver and black armor, the angel sigil on his chest. He looked at the sixteen year old, who smiled at him, taken back by his beauty.

"T-Thank you." Dean breathed nervously, his whole body and clothes covered in thick mud. The tyrant looked down at his own armor in disgust, now ugly with the mud. Dean didn't have time to react as he was shoved harshly back into the muddy ground.

"Execute him." The tyrant waved him off, like the order was nothing. Two of his guards ready to grab him, but two swords stopped him.

"You can't execute the boy." Cain growled as Benny helped the Prince up both still holding their weapons.

"Why not?" The tyrant asked.

"Unless you want to start the next world war." Prince Dean moved over to him, The cold emotionless face of the tyrant taken back as Dean slapped him hard. The whole town seemed to silence as a Dean simply wiped his hands on the tyrants cloak rudely. "I assume you are the Prince Castiel. Only son of the Novak. The only Prince with thirteen concubines?"

"Thirty seven actually." Castiel smirked amused at the omega Prince daring to disrespect him.

"This them?" Dean asked pointing to the women who looked out of the carriages. All uncaring to walk on the muddy ground, since the city was still being built roads still haven't been completely placed.

"Yes." The alpha smirked in pride as the omega stepped forward.

"I welcome you all to my kingdom." The omega started the town still quiet. "But I must confess, your welcome is short lived for as the running Prince of this kingdom I set you free. You will return to the hell and live freely. Never to return to my kingdom, or think of the Prince Castiel. My word is law."

The people who controlled the carriages looked confused on what to do, finally caving to the young prince's orders. One by one carriages retreated out of the kingdom. Dean turned to the Alpha who did not look pleased.

"We may have to marry, mate and produce an heir." Dean started, a finger in Castiel's face. "But I am your equal, and you will respect me. Let me make myself perfectly clear. I need you long enough to knot me, when and where I allow it. You need me for nine months. Get it? I catch you with a whore as my mate I will kill you because I may be a omega but I am not your bitch."

Dean flicked mud into the alpha's face, the whole town gasped as Dean walked away proudly, Cain and Benny close behind, Crowley already begging for forgiveness for the prince's rude behavior. Castiel just...looked amused.

____________________________________

 

 

 

 

"You feeling okay?" Cain asked feeling the omega's forehead.

"No..." Dean sniffed leaning into the touch. Dean now cleaned up, wearing the traditional white robe Dean honestly looked gorgeous. Though the fever wasn't helping Dean feel any better about the wedding.

"Your heat is starting. Though it should hold off till after the wedding vows." Cain breathed as he soothed Dean.

"Why does it have to be today?" Dean whispered. "Why does it have to be at all?"

"It has to be today because you are starting your heat. The one time a year, today. That's the reason this date was chosen, so you could..." Cain stopped.

"Get pregnant with that monster's baby." Dean shuttered.

"Remember Dean, that baby will be more you than anything. You carry it. You raise it. Don't let who the father is ruin that for you." Cain stated softly nuzzling him.

"O-Okay." Dean whimpered nervously as the door opened.

"Cain your presence is requested." Benny spoke as Cain moved grabbing a bag of ice.

"We will hide it in your flowers, so you can try to stay cool." Cain said as Dean nodded sort of out of it. "Keep this on you, I will be right back." Dean nodded placing the ice to his neck. Whimpering at the touch, when a voice startled him.

"You are definitely what the rumors have stated, without all that mud." Castiel's voice sounded behind him causing him to jump and turn. Castiel stood behind the prince's veiled bed, sliding his fingers over the see through white fabric.

"What are you doing here?" Dean hissed causing the alpha to raise an eyebrow.

"I can smell your heat from our new bedroom." Castiel started moving towards him.

"I'm fine." The angels wings tightened, threatened by his presence.

"Flaring wings?" Castiel smirked, growling slightly. His alpha growl made dean's wings submit out of reflex. Enough for Castiel to press up against him, grabbing his chin tightly in his hands, he kissed the unmarked skin of dean's neck.

"See, my little angel omega? Your body knows you're mine." Castiel's finger slid up dean's throat as Dean panted with mix emotions before shoving Castiel off of him.

"I AM NOT YOURS!" Dean stood yanking away, standing his wings flared. As Castiel raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"It will be harder to continue the wedding in heat." Castiel smirked. "Painful even."

"Then that will be my burden to bare." Dean flared his wings again as Castiel closed his eyes smirking.

"Then I shall take my leave." Castiel stated. "I only have to wait a couple more hours to have you."

"If I even grant you that." Dean hissed as Castiel took his leave.  
__________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean held the ice tightly, his fingers like the ice they held as he walked down the aisle. His heart racing, he just wanted this to be over. His head felt like he was in the clouds, his body hot with the growing heat. He tried not to pass out as the music playing became distorted. The sound of tons of heartbeats echoed in his ears as his eyes wandered to different alphas in the room.

Stopping only when someone touched his freezing fingers, he jumped looking up at castiel's blues. Now face to face with Castiel, he hadn't realized how short that walk had been.

He breathed heavily, as Castiel's eyebrow raised at Dean's body language or maybe it was the ice he could feel in dean's hands. Or maybe he just knew Dean was at his limit, maybe Dean was starting to smell like he was in heat.

Everyone's words were distorted, Dean listening intensely to Castiel's heart beat. Castiel spoke to him, though Dean didn't hear it.

"Wh-what?" Dean breathed sweat dripping off his brow.

"Say 'I Do' Dean." Castiel repeated.

"I-I d-do." Dean breathed looking at Crowley who read the marriage garble.

"You may kiss your husband." Crowley stated, Dean turned his head, gripping the ice bouquet, dean quickly leaned forward pretending to kiss the alpha, but it was an illusion. The bouquet blocked the view as dean left inches from the alpha's lips.

The alpha smirked with amusement as he watched the omega defy all the rules. The audience cheered clapping, only stopping when Dean collapsed. Castiel catching him before he hit the floor, people gasped but Dean panted, his body shaking.

The alpha looked down at him, not saying a word to the crowd as he carried him away. The alpha said nothing as the smell of a omega's sleet made what he already knew obvious. The omega weakly nipping at the alpha's neck, purring against him, trying to get the attention he deserved from the alpha.  
________________________________________

 

 

 

Once they entered a room, the alpha closed the doors with a quick hand tossing the omega onto the bed. The omega cried in protest, the thin robe sliding up as the omega went to move back into the alphas embrace only to see the alpha climbing onto the bed with a smirk. the omega blinked watching the alpha strip his metal armor, he must of had cleaned before the ceremony. Dean moved to kiss him. To touch him. Anything but words stopped him.

"Present." The alpha ordered, as the omega panted shivering never given such an order before. "Ah. A virgin are we little omega?" Castiel stated as he dropped his last bits of armor.

Only white robed clothes underneath, as the alpha pulled dean towards him. Dean panting as Castiel opened Dean's legs slowly, sliding himself in between them he pulled Dean's close to him. Dean's ass hit the alphas bulge, causing him to moan a whimper.

"See my little omega. I told you, I didn't have to fight that hard to have yo-" He didn't expect Castiel’s own dagger at his throat.

"I...am...not...yours..." Dean panted shaking as he held the knife to his new husband.

"You have teeth." The demon smirked. "Defying your lord, defying the rules, defying basic biology...but why? We must mate. We must produce an heir and combine the kingdoms."

"But I shall do it...on my own terms." Dean stated his wings threatening. "I will bed you when I allow it. I will give you a heir when I choose. I am not your concubine. I am not your whore."

Castiel smirked as he put his hands up showing he wasn't going to mean harm as he slid off the bed backing away lightly. Till the omega felt he was a safe distance to move away, dean bolted towards the bedroom door. When castiel snagged his wrist yanking him hard towards him before slamming him roughly into the wall.

"I like your spirit my little omega....I will give you the space you require." Castiel held the Angel's throat as he sniffed his unmated neck. "I hope our pups have your fire."

Dean tensed as he looked away as the demon gripped him tightly, as dean kicked him hard in the shin. The demon groaned in pain releasing the angel, as the angel booked it out of the room.

Once he had gotten to his room, he slammed and locked the door. His head hot with heat, he dropped the dagger with shaky hands as he slid down the door, he sobbed into his knees. Wishing those demons words weren't true, but they were right. He'd have to let that Demon have him. He'd have to produce a child.

"I will not have him win." Dean sniffed through his tears as he moved to grip the knife, he moved to his bed. Curling himself Into the pillows he closed his eyes hoping the feelings associated with the alpha's scent on him will go away.  
_____________________________________

 

 

 

"Looks like your little omega is done with his heat." Balthazar stated, as castiel raised his head. He was writing important paperwork that came with being one of the kings of the new land. Granting passage, blessing, money, land. Anything you can think of. This was the most boring part of his job.

"What makes you say that?" Castiel wrote harder.

"He's helping out the workers in the garden." Balthazar leaned against the wall next to the window. "I'm surprised he resisted you."

"He's hard to get." Castiel stood his gaze moving to the window to watch as the omega worked hard with his men like a common peasant.

"Strange prince isn't he?" Balthazar stated.

"Strange indeed." Castiel watched amused, as he turned walking towards the door.  
____________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean was on his hands and knees, helping planting seeds into the ground. No more than two seconds outside had resulted In him being completely dirty from head to toe. He worked the garden with precision, using the right touch of angel grace to give it life. He smiled as the seed grew to the first stage of life, and he tenderly smiled.

"You on your knees, only your husband should be graced with that sight." A voice caused Dean's angel wings to flare as he didn't bother to turn.

"Looks like we tend to disagree, Mr. Novak." Dean stated wiping the sweat on his forehead continuing to plant seeds.

"I would prefer, your Majesty over Mr. Novak." Castiel smirked.

"I'd prefer not to have a monster as a husband. I guess we are unfortunately unable to get what we want." Dean stated as castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Monster? Is that suppose to hurt?" Castiel scoffed.

"I would have prefer a human reaction." Dean stated as castiel glared at his husband.

"Leave us." Castiel spoke loudly as the gardeners took the hint and left. Dean felt a tug on his hair as he was forced off his knees crying out as castiel held him from behind. Gripping his throat as castiel's tongue slid across his unmarked neck.

"You say it, but I think you have forgotten what monsters means. You are left unmarked as a kindness on my part. If I was the monster you think me to be, I would have taken you on our wedding night. Squealing and heated for me to make you mine." Castiel stated coldly. Dean felt castiel pull his hair so Dean moved his head to the movement. "But...believe it or not, rape is not part of my marriage plans."

"Could have...fooled me..." Dean hissed as castiel said nothing holding Dean in his arms. Though it looked affectionate, it wasn't. There was no feeling in the touch castiel let go but the closeness remained.

"You were stupid not to let me bed you during your heat." Castiel growled into his ear, but it wasn't angry, almost concern. "You will have to bed me on multiple occasions to get pregnant now. At least then it would have only had to be once for you."

"I understand my situation, but I had rather been lucid then not." Dean stated before he turned. "Careful, you almost sound concerned on my feelings. Quite not monster like."

"Quite." Castiel bowed his head lightly before he turned leaving.

"Odd." Dean stated as he stared at the empty space of where the demon prince once was. "Odd indeed."  
_________________________________

 

 

 

 

“What do you know of the prince?” Dean asked curiously as he sat on the lower level roof with Cain, Benny sat a little ways down on the ground carving at a wooden figure. He gave a light glanced at Cain as Benny continued his carving.

“Why do you ask?” Cain asked honestly as Dean shrugged.

“He...surprised me as all.” Dean breathed, as Cain affectionately cleaning the princes’ wings of mud, now dried. “He...didn’t force himself on me when I told him no. He let me go…”

“Which is the respectful and honorable approach.” Cain scoffed. “It’s disgusting you have to be surprised about it.”

“...”Dean didn’t speak for a moment. “It...wasn’t like that. I mean...I read a lot in my studies of demon culture and it is considered a...dishonor not to have impregnated your mate your wedding night. Demons have a whole...thing about being potent. Him not doing it, may make him seem weak…”

“That’s not your problem, let them think him lesser.” Cain scoffed. Dean sighed at the obvious notion Cain wasn’t getting. Benny’s voice from below made them both look.

“You're wondering if maybe there is more than a monster there...If maybe you should try...” Benny continued working on his wood carving. Dean’s eyes moved to the shredded wings on Benny’s back, scared and featherless stumps of once beautiful wings. Lost to him long ago. “...I say it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“How can you say that?” Cain scoffed. “You of all people know there is no humanity in demons.” No one said anything for a long time, before Benny stood moving to lean against the railing.

“...I just think...If you are stuck together for centuries...you might as well try to like each other.” Benny stated, as Cain frowned noticeably.

“What do you know?!” Cain snapped as Benny rolled his eyes. “What are you Moses now? You a moment ago was saying it's fine to wear your underwear inside out instead of wash it!”

“Yeah, you’re right. What do I know…” Benny shook his head. Dean tuned out the mens arguing as he looked at Benny for a while before glancing up at the moon as well.


	2. Stitches

Dean paced outside the main throne room of the castle, picking at the skin of his fingers. This was stupid. Okay. Not stupid. Castiel’s job was to handle the simplicities of the kingdom, simple things like keeping the kingdom on track while Dean was pregnant. Though he wasn’t, Castiel still took the reins on it which Dean was sort of grateful for. Dean wasn’t much for paperwork or hours inside, but instead liked to get down and dirty to keep the growing kingdom on track there was still a lot of construction and things needing to be done in the city that Dean liked to help be apart of.

Dean jumped as the doors opened, Castiel walking out with his...bodyguard...friend? Okay, Dean didn’t know what he was to him, Castiel seeming cold but annoyed to the rambling man but the moment Castiel’s blue eyes fell to Dean’s the room was...silent. Dean seemed almost skittish, his hands moving as though not sure what to do with them till they just gripped together tightly. Castiel’s cold eyes scanned the smaller man, though no words were actually spoken.

“Well, If it isn’t prince Dean gracing us with his-” Balthazar opened his mouth with a smirk, but Dean found himself scattering at the words, quickly making his way down the hall. Castiel sent a glare to Balthazar who seemed taken back. “What did I say?” 

“Dean.” Castiel followed behind him, but Dean didn’t stop. Rounding the corner, he felt Castiel’s hand wrap around his wrist stopping him cold. Dean turned surprised as he was shoved lightly back against the wall giving him a dead end. Dean took the warlords blue, black and silver armor, as Dean blinked nervously before looking away. “Did you need something?” 

“I-I...I just...thought…” Dean choked out blushing, as he felt Castiel’s fingers on his wrist. Castiel didn’t say anything or speak waiting for Dean to finish, staring emotionlessly at him. “...I want to know more about...Demons.” Dean choked out. 

“Demons?” Castiel spoke raising a eyebrow.

“I-I just...when we produce a child...We will have the first legal hybrid…” Dean spoke looking away. “I want to know every aspect of my child...especially the Demon side...I just...thought it would be better to get… the information from a reliable source…”

Castiel said nothing as he softly let go of Dean’s wrist, Dean deep red as he softly gained his wrist back. He held his wrist feeling the warmth that castiel’s hand left as he looked away. 

“If that is what you wish.” Castiel spoke looking at Dean who blinked in surprise. 

“Y-...You don’t mind?” Dean spoke looking into his eyes, as Castiel’s blue eyes scanned his blues.

“You will be my mate, and soon you will carry my child. Demons-” Castiel started.

“Blood, honor, loyalty right? The Demon principles?” Dean spoke as Castiel seemed slightly taken back. “I k-know of some of your c-customs and rules…” Dean looked down. “I-...I studied what I could...It’s just our knowledge is limited.” 

“Hm.” Castiel glanced him up and down before ushering him to follow down the hall. “We can talk on my way to the to the next meeting.” Dean followed him almost instantly walking to keep up with quick paced alpha. “What do you know of our principles?”

“You um...value your mate. Your word is honor. You go out of your way to protect your family...Even if you don’t love me, you...you’d die protecting me.” Dean stated as he tried to walk faster. 

“True.” Castiel stated. “Our honor...is one of the things Demons hold most.” 

“Will you teach our child that?” Dean spoke as Castiel paused. 

“It is normally not the responsibility to the alpha to teach our pups.” Castiel stated getting to the door where the next meeting was held. “Normally the Demon omega or beta teaches the pups and the Alpha cares for the duties outside the home-”

“-But we aren’t going to be a normal family.” Dean stated as Castiel paused holding the door, Dean was right. They wouldn’t be a normal family. Everything this child will learn or know will be from them. Two different cultures. Two different worlds. 

“...I guess you're right…” Castiel spoke with a soft smirk, before walking in leaving Dean alone in the hall.

 

_______________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean had started to become a routine.

Castiel would exit the throne room and Dean would be there leaning against the wall, holding a book or two on Demons. Following Castiel like a puppy. Talking to him about the demon world, their customs and the things dean never knew. The normal three minute walks had started to become six. Castiel’s quickened paced had slowed through the course of their talks. Mostly just letting Dean ramble or talk about information he had learned through his books, Castiel only speaking to correct him or add more insite.

“I heard Demons drink blood.” Dean spoke looking through his book, as though he was studying for a test.

“As babies, we drink blood to keep up our netrition. Like...Milk does for your kind.” Castiel spoke as Dean looked up. 

“H-How do they get the blood?” Dean seemed surprised and taken back stopping.

“Babies are born with the main fangs.” Castiel stated, as Dean seem mortified. “ You wouldn’t feel a thing, the teeth are coated with numbing agents.” 

“T-That's...good.” Dean breathed slowly started to walk again. “...Do...you still drink blood as adults?” 

“We do.” Castiel stated. “Just like you drink milk...We can indulge in blood. Except when we are older, our numbing agents turn into a little more of a… aphrodisiac.” Dean went deep red stopping once again, as Castiel leaned in and whispered. “Remember your heat…? Demon aphrodisiacs are six times that…You’d feel me on every level of your being and only crave more…” Dean looked down at his feet holding his books to his chest blushing sixty different shades of red. “At least that’s what I heard... real pleasure I think is when I nibble at your bones…” 

Dean’s eyes shot up, as he looked wide eyed, scared to all hell as Castiel reached for the door to the meeting room. When Castiel looked back to see Dean’s pale complexion, he smirked to himself. Before leaning in again, whispering softly into Dean’s ear.

“...It was a joke.” Castiel pulled back as Dean blinked in surprise at him. Castiel gave him a soft wink. “...At least. The bone thing was.” 

“...You...made a joke.” Dean choked out in surprise with a small laugh. “I-I didn’t even know you could joke.” 

“Neither did I.” Castiel spoke walking in the meeting room, leaving Dean in the hall.

Maybe… He wasn’t so bad?

___________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“I see your little prince is waiting for you again. Just like every day this month...” Balthazar shot a look towards the door, Castiel glanced up from the paperwork on his desk. Castiel could see Dean through the glass door of the throneroom, Dean this time not holding a book in his hand. Nervously fiddling with a bracelet on his wrist. 

“He said the other day in passing he wanted to talk to me about something, but I was too busy with that whole lumber tax situation with the neighboring company.” Castiel stated waving his hand as if waving off the situation. 

“Ah. No wonder why you were in such a bad mood. I thought it was odd you threatened them first instead of negotiating like you normally do.” Balthazar smirked as Castiel frowned. “Awh. You were missing your mate.”

“We aren’t mated.” Castiel scoffed slightly blushing. 

“Well, you are promised to each other.” Balthazar scoffed. “You did marry him, that counts for something.” 

“That was simply the uniting of the kingdoms. All Flash, no pop.” Castiel stated. “We technically have to mate twice. Once in his culture and once in mine.”

“Double the sex then? What’s the complaint?” Balthazar scoffed, Castiel shot him a look. “Oh, but this isn’t what this is about is it? You are actually starting to grow fond of the little angel...Finally growing a conscious, realizing you will actually producing a child out of love and not duty? Growing soft?” 

Castiel said nothing as he angrily closed his book, his eyes glanced towards Dean. He stood moving towards the door, as Balthazar smirked leaning back into the chair. Watching, as Castiel left the room. 

“Ah. C-Cas!” Dean stated as Castiel walked past him, Dean instantly moved to follow him. “U-Um. I-I just-” Dean hurried along trying to keep up with Castiel’s uncaring quick pace. “Wait you asshole! I need to-OH!” Dean tripped forwards Castiel instantly turned out of instinct caught him. Dean choked out colliding hard into Castiel, who instantly wrapped his arms around Dean. 

“Are you alright?” Castiel stated seriously as Dean nodded. Giving a nervous laugh. 

“I’m fine, ass! What you deaf or something? I was trying to talk to you.” Dean blushed as he backed away from castiel’s armor.

“What did you need, Dean?” Castiel sighed in annoyance.

“Look. There is no easy way to say this but... I-I was wondering...If you wanted to...go to the beach with me.” Dean choked out looking down, blushing really hard. 

“The...beach…?” Castiel repeated slowly.

“I-...I…” Dean covered his face. “...just...please go to the freak’n beach with me?” Dean choked out embarrassed. Castiel paused looking at Dean’s embarrassed demeanor. 

“Sure.” Castiel spoke as Dean looked up, his wings flared happily. “When?”

“Y-You don’t have a meeting today.” Dean stated shyly. “It’s Friday…” Castiel blinked as he watched Dean look away. “So…”  
_______________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel stood at the beach in full armor, as Dean stood in his swimsuit. Dean smiled looking out at the beach behind the castle. Their private beach. 

“Why are you wearing your armor?” Dean stated glancing him up and down. “How do you plan to swim in that? Or do you plan to sink to the bottom of the ocean and solve most of my problems?”

“I do not plan to swim.” Castiel stated coldly. “Swimming is for pups. It is improper for a king.” Dean looked down almost disappointed. “B-But I do find the beach enjoyable.” Castiel covered as Dean smiled. Castiel looked away keeping his blush hidden, as Dean glanced innocently up at him smiling.

“We can look for shells if you want. “ Dean smiled happily. 

“A king doesn’t-” Castiel started but seeing Dean so happy, he found himself let out a sigh. “Sure…” Dean softly took his armored hand, and lead him down the beach.  
____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Those two are so adorable it’s gross.” Balthazar laughed watching his fearless leader walking holding hands with his mate and holding a bunch of seashells to his chest in the other. Benny and balthazar a great distance away, balthazar used binoculars to see them walking on the beach. They of course there to keep an eye on the royal bloods, far enough away and out of sight to keep them safe but give them their privacy. Benny continued to work on his wooden carving in silence. “Don’t you say anything?”

“Leave them be, The prince asked for privacy for a reason.” Benny stated. “I believe the king will have no problem caring for his mate.” Benny said nothing as Balthazar sighed moving to sit next to him bored as he just watched Benny carve away. His eyes fell onto Benny’s stubby broken wings and said nothing as he continued to watch him carve the wooden figure.

________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean softly lead him towards the picnic blanket with Castiel, Dean happily taking the shells they collected laying it on one side of the blanket before Dean sat down, still holding Castiel’s hand but Castiel didn’t sit down. 

“Come sit.” Dean smiled as Castiel went deep red. 

“I-I…” Castiel choked out. “I...I can’t sit that low in this armor.” Castiel cleared his throat.

“Then take it off. I know you have that white robe under it. What? Too lame to sit now?” Dean teased, as Castiel went deeper red as he hesitantly started to strip the armor. Dean was surprised, when all that was left was the pure white robe. Dean blinked blushing when Castiel took a seat next to Dean, Dean smiled softly that Castiel had taken his advice just to sit with him. They sat quietly on the beach, as Dean looked nervously down at his hands. Castiel pretended, not to notice.

“So...” Castiel asked with a smirk. “...Just wanted to see me out of my armor? You could have just asked.”

“No! God, why would I even want to see you naked.” Dean scoffed.

“Who said anything about naked?” Castiel smirked as Dean went red.

“Hey! I actually have a reason to ask you here! That isn’t that! It’s business!” Dean cleared his throat going deeper red. Castiel didn’t speak but patiently waiting for his mate to speak. “I-I think I’m...ready to...I think…” Castiel continued to wait. “Look, I’m just going to say it...I-I want to mate you.” Castiel smirked, as Dean went deeper red.

“T-The angel way I mean.” Dean choked out stubbornly. “I-...I think I’m ready for that...just n-..not the demon mating- b-because your...gross...” Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean turned presenting his wings. 

“Dean.” Castiel started. “I...um…. don’t know how angels mate.” 

“O-Oh.” Dean choked out embarrassed as he reached back grabbing lotion from his basket. He blushed deep red. “A-Angels...we don’t mate...like demons...we mate...by cleaning our wings.” 

“So...you guys always carry lotion?” Castiel blinked teasingly as he took the lotion from Dean’s hand examining it. Dean softly shook his head no laughing.

“The lotion is because you don’t have wings of your own…” Dean smiled softly. “Normally we’d use the oils on our wings...but we have mated with humans before and with Demons it should be no different. We have learned to make artificial oils to seal our bonds. It’s the very intimate gesture... of giving yourself to another...in that way.” Dean softly ran his fingers through his wings. “Using the lotion, I’ll be helpless for a week. I will not be able to fly. That’s normally when we nest…which we won’t be doing...”

“You...trust me that much?” Castiel mumbled.

“N-No!...I...think you suck less than i thought.” Dean stated with a pretend annoyed sigh. “Let’s do this before I changed my mind because your stupid big fat head.” Castiel gave a soft smile staring at the angel as Dean blinked in surprise. 

“D-...Did you just smile?” Dean choked out happily, giving his arm a hard slap. 

“No.” Castiel looked away looking cold again. 

“You did! And it wasn’t a smirk! it was a smile!” Dean laughed as Castiel pouted looking away. 

“Demon kings don’t smile.” Castiel mumbled.

“I’m sure they don’t.” Dean rolled his eyes before laying down. “...I’ll lay down to help you. It might be easier for you. Just start at the base and massage the feathers.” Castiel was quiet for a long time, before he felt a weight on his back. Feeling Castiel straddle his midsection, Dean took a deep breath squeezing his eyes shut as he buried his face into his arms.   
He didn’t feel movement from Castiel from a long time, as Dean felt his nerves failing. 

Would he regret this?

He knew this had to happen, and Dean was at a point he knew Castiel well enough to want to. Mating like this only readied Dean’s body making him more fertile for when the time came he would accept Castiel’s Demon mating to which then his life would be altered greatly by a child growing inside him.

Now however was nothing compared to that, but...even if it wasn’t important to anyone but Dean. Dean was giving a bit of himself to Castiel in this intimate gesture of mating. This was very serious in the angel world, not so much the nesting or the even creating of the child. This intimate closeness of stroking their feathers was like eating the most melt worthy piece of chocolate or cuddling for hours with someone on a cold night. You...never wanted it to end. 

Dean felt a shock of lightning course through his entire body, as Dean let out the breath he didn’t remember holding. Feeling a cold shiver slid up his spine as Castiel’s fingers slid across the base of the first feather, his fingers thick with the lotion oils. Dean bit his lip to let out a loud cry of pleasure, just not use to the feeling of his wings being touched with oils...it was like the feeling of someone playing with your hair. Just so amazing, and it feels so nice. 

Dean instantly started to relax to Castiel’s touch, as he felt Castiel taking his time to move and clean each one. Taking in the Olive green Wings with the highlights of Yellow, Castiel worked over the beautiful well kept angel wings as Dean’s body took in and relaxed to each touch. 

It was only after a good twenty feathers, that one: Castiel’s fingers freaking hurt and Two: Dean had fall asleep to the touch. Dean’s chest rising and falling ever so slightly in soft breaths. Castiel paused taking his hands away as he felt Dean’s wings involuntarily move up to press against his hands.

Castiel blinked in surprise, giving a soft chuckle. His fingers moved to slid against Dean’s feathers and up into his hair. Which Dean continued to slumber, Castiel sighed. Dean’s soft snoring make him shake his head softly.

“...What am I ever going to do with you?” Castiel whispered in amusement, before he hesitantly leaned in. Castiel softly pressed a light kiss to the omega’s temple. Taking a moment to take in his freckles, before he pulled his hand away. Picking up his mate he cradled him close, walking him back to the castle.


	3. hide and seek in waterfalls

Dean had to admit, falling asleep during your mating wasn’t part of the plan and he had to admit his whole worrying and staying up because he couldn’t sleep while debating it was what caused his sleep. 

Damn anxiety….

Dean honestly didn’t felt any different. Cain claimed it was normal since it was only a one sided mating. Dean didn’t know why, but he expected what all those stories told him. 

The fireworks?

The extreme affection?

The need for his partner?

All Dean really needed was a sandwich.

Being unable to fly really sucked too, but at least the lotion made his wings soft and smell like Roses. Though he missed really being able to fly where he needed at a seconds notice. Oh well. It gave him an excuse to be lazy. 

Dean sat in the throne room on Castiel's chair, instead of his own. Both beautifully made and sat equal to each other. Castiel's engravings were that of hell and darkness while Dean's engravings were that of light and heaven. 

He didn't know why he preferred Castiel's chair to his own but when he had the urge to laze around you could find him in the main throne room.

Dean glanced up at the sound of someone entering. He looked up seeing Castiel looking rather amused by the situation. His hand on his sheathed sword, Dean gave him a glance continuing to pick at his nails. 

“If you missed me, you could have requested my presence.” Castiel stated slowly moving to Dean's throne chair and relaxed into it. 

“Don't think so highly of yourself. I just like your chair more is all.” Dean mumbled as Castiel gave a soft smile. 

“I've notice you don't tense around me anymore when I enter a room.” Castiel stated softly. “That's good you don't seem scared of me anymore.”

“I wasn't scared of you. I just hated your face, now I just hate it less.” Dean stated as Castiel rolled his eyes. “Why do you carry that blade around all the time? Expecting to fight someone?”

“Something like that.” Castiel stated glancing over the sword at his hip. “I like to always have my options.”

“We don't have any enemies.” Dean stated. 

“We always have enemies. Just none that like to make themselves presently known.” castiel stated.

“Well. I don't want it around our kids.” Dean stated not looking at him. still picking at his fingers. 

“They must be taught to protect themselves.” Castiel sighed. “I'm sure even you…” Castiel stopped looking at Dean who continued to pout. “...you...weren't taught to fight were you?”

“What does that matter?” Dean looked away stubbornly as Castiel rubbed his temple. “I just don’t like weapons and what they can do, okay?”

“How can you NOT know how to fight? Weren’t you involved with the war?” Castiel asked.

“I was a child when the war was in full swing and besides...I’m a pacifist.” Dean crossed his arms. Castiel sighed loudly.

“You need to know how to fight.” Castiel sighed as Dean gave him a look. “I need to know you can protect yourself if something happens and I’m not there. You need to learn! If you like to or not! ”

“LOOK! I JUST DON’T LIKE WEAPONS OKAY?” Dean stood storming out of the room. Castiel growled his annoyance, damn stubborn angel.  
_________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“He’s an idiot.” Castiel growled as Balthazar followed close behind. 

“I think we established that. Yes.” Balthazar stated. 

“What does he think he will do if an assassin comes to take him out?” Castiel scoffed. “Hug them to death? Make them a stupid flower crown?” Balthazar blinked in surprised.

“Wow...You’re pretty upset by this whole thing…” Balthazar laughed as Castiel paused.

“Where are you getting at this?” 

“I’m saying you're angry...well normally you are cold and collected. But damn. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you obviously upset. Must be that whole crushing thing.” Balthazar scoffed as Castiel's eyes glared in obvious murderous intent as Balthazar gave a scared whimper. “O-O-OR NOT.” 

“The king of hell doesn’t ‘Crush’ on anyone.” Castiel glared as laughter filled the corridor, Castiel glanced down slightly by the laughter. His eyes moving towards the railing as he looked down in the middle of the castle front corridor. 

Dean helping the townsfolk build and upkeep the new capital, They had just finished paving the main castle steps. Which the men happily patted and affectionately touched the prince in their success. Some ruffling Dean’s hair muddy hair or others patting his back. Balthazar tensed at the obvious shift of atmosphere as he slowly turned his head toward Castiel who looked coldly at the scene before him. 

If you didn’t know Castiel like balthazar did you would think he didn’t care about what was going on in front of him. Balthazar wasn’t that stupid and knew Castiel was at the midway point of blowing up the entire city or ripping them up into tiny little piece. 

Dean laughing at a couple comments the men said as Castiel’s eyes shifted towards a man who had moved to lean against the railing next to him.

“Cutie isn’t he?” 

Castiel’s eyes moved coldly to stare at Cain, who was something to Dean? Castiel didn’t keep track of such insignificant things.

“I suppose.” Castiel spoke coldly. 

“You just can’t help but like the young prince. No one can avoid the curse. Don’t take it the wrong way how...affectionate he is with people...” Cain smirked but Castiel didn’t respond. “The prince grew with this city you know. When he was first brought here, all there was, was tents. These people...They are the only family he knows.” 

“You mean he wasn’t raised in heaven?” Balthazar asked. 

“His father thought it would be an...advantage to know the kingdom inside and out.” Cain breathed as he watched Dean move to take some snacks offered to him by a servant woman who he thanked instantly. “These people raised him...They are the only family he has ever known...It really did take a village, you know?” 

“I’m sure his mother had objections.” Balthazar stated. 

“I’m sure she would have…” Cain stated. “She...was lost to us when Dean was three.” Balthazar glanced back towards Dean, who sat next to the men eating during their lunch break. “It...did a lot of damage to his father and him.” 

“May I ask how she died?” Balthazar questioned. 

“She was murdered.” Cain spoke as Balthazar choked out a sound in surprise. “Dean was present…”

“I never...could imagine...Dean…” Balthazar didn’t finish, as Castiel’s moved back towards Dean who had wiped some mud off his face with the back of his muddy hand, only adding to his mud. 

_“What does that matter?” Dean looked away stubbornly as Castiel rubbed his temple. “I just don’t like weapons and what they can do, okay?”_

Castiel said nothing, as he softly closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he turned starting to walk away as balthazar turned watching him go.

“W-Wait! Don’t you want to know what happened? I’m sure he’d give the details!” Balthazar called as Cain softly watched Castiel curiously. “Cas?!” Balthazar moved to follow him as Cain gave a scoff once they had rounded the corner and out of sight. 

“What weirdos.” Cain whispered shaking his head in slight concern to who Dean had mated to. He heard laughter again, as Cain turned to look at Dean who was attempting to retrieve his hat from a taller man. Cain couldn’t help remember...and part of him hoped the prince didn’t.  
________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“LADY MARY!” Cain rode up, as he instantly pulled the horse to a stop at the bloody carriage. The rain pounded hard as Cain instantly jumped off the horse moving to the broken carriage. Glancing inside he found no sign of life. Blood covered the outside of the carriage, looking as though someone fought their attacker from pulling them from the carriage. Cain felt the hollowness, as his eyes followed a bloody trail. Moving to follow the trail, he stopped when his eyes fell onto a body, he turned covering his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut, in his attempt to stop himself from hurling. Lady Mary… 

“PRINCE DEAN!” Cain called as he quickly searched the surrounding area. There was no sign of the child. “P-PRINCE DEAN-” 

“Cain.” A voice called, as he turned seeing the carriage driver laying against the other side of the carriage. His grace fading as he choked on his blood. 

“W-Where is he? W-Where is the prince?” Cain moved to kneel to him, Cain’s face with fear.

“S-...She hid him.” The older man spoke, gasping between words. “Before they took the carriage, she...hid him in the under seat storage…” Cain wasted no time, to move back to the broken carriage opening moving to the seat, he pulled roughly the seat creaked open loudly as a small three year old laid inside. He didn’t react to the movement, he just laid there… 

“D-Dean.” Cain breathed as he looked down with worry at the small child. Cain’s eyes moved back to the driver who had finally passed, Cain looked away taking a breath as he turned looking down at the child who hadn’t moved. Dean looked so broken. “...I’m going to get you out of there, okay? But I need you to close your eyes. Don’t open them till I say.” 

Dean didn’t speak, didn’t move, just continued to shake like a little lamb. Cain softly lowered his hand into the box, pulled the child with ease from the box. He moved to hold him in his arms, covering the child’s eyes with his right hand as he held him to his chest. Cain wish he could forget how...lifeless the toddler was in his arms….  
______________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean sat at the dinner table, working the mud out of his feathers, waiting for one of the kitchen workers to bring him dinner. He normally ate alone in the dining room, so when the doors to the room opened he glanced up in surprise to see Castiel enter. Dean’s eyes glanced at him curiously. 

“Hello…” Dean blinked as Castiel walked silently to his side, taking a seat next to him without much comment as a kitchen staff moved to Castiel.

“My l-lord is there anything I can help you with?” The woman asked.

“Bring me whatever he ordered.” Castiel spoke as she nodded quickly.

“I-I don’t think-” Dean spoke.

“R-Right away sir.” She choked out.

“Leave us.” Castiel waved her away, as she quickly left the room. Dean slowly moved to sit correctly into the chair as silence entered the room, as Castiel’s eyes moved towards Dean glancing over his dried muddy body. “The staff must hate you.”

“Why?” Dean asked as he blinked. Castiel gave a softly glance to the floor, looking at the pieces of mud that had been flaked off from the teens body. “O-Oh...I-I’ll clean it up.” Dean choked out as he continued to try to get mud off his feather. Castiel sighed rolling his eyes.

“Turn around.” Castiel stated, as Dean gave him a look, but hesitantly moved exposing his wings hesitantly to Castiel. Glancing over his shoulder at him, he felt Castiel’s fingers moved to his wings delicately. Dean let out a shaky breath as he felt Castiel help pull the mud from his feathers. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen your face without mud.” 

“You have. Our wedding day.” Dean started to slowly relax under his touch. Starting to lean back into it. 

“You had mud on your face then too.” Castiel chuckled.

“N-No.” Dean choked. “Cain made sure-” 

“It was right next to your ear.” Castiel stated. “...just like you have now.” Dean reached up feeling the mud against his hairline near his ear, blushing roughly. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Dean blushed cleaning the side of his face, though all it did was smear the mud around.

“I thought it was funny.” Castiel smiled feeling Dean’s feathers pull away as Dean turned to him pouting. 

“You seriously suck.” Dean pouted as he lightly as Castiel chuckled loudly. When the kitchen staff entered, he grew cold, sitting up straight, turning to look away. The placed the plates of food in front of them before they left again. Castiel relaxed back into his chair, resting his chin on his hand, glancing over the food selection of sweets. 

“This...is not a very...healthy choice in selections.” Castiel chuckled watching Dean still attempting to clean his face.

“I tried to stop you.” Dean mumbled, as Castiel glanced him over before sitting up.

“Come here.” Castiel stated with a small sigh, as Dean slowly moved his chair closer. Castiel grabbed his napkin, dipping it into his water, he softly cupped Dean’s face moving to clean the dirt off it. There was silence as Dean let Castiel tend to his face.

“Why...do you do that?” Dean asked as Castiel didn’t glance up.

“Hmm?” Castiel asked.

“Hid...when people come in…” Dean spoke. “What does it matter if they see you...acting…”

“Human?” Castiel scoffed.

“That’s not when I meant.” Dean stated but paused. “...Okay, that’s sort of what I meant. No offense-”

“It is...beneath a king to act in such a matter around others...We must not look weak in their eyes. Affection, laughter...smiling may risk everything we hope to attain here.” Castiel stated dipping the napkin into the water again, he moved to clean Dean’s face some more but Dean’s hand stopped him softly. 

“...You...smiled around me…make jokes, laugh...” Dean choked out. “W...why…?” Castiel glanced away.

“You are my mate. You are my only exception.” Castiel breathed out.

“No. I’m not. In my world, yes. I am mated to you. In yours...I’m nothing.” Dean breathed out confused. “W-Why-?”

“Maybe…” Castiel’s voice cut Dean off. “...I just hated your face...and now...maybe I just hate it a little less...” Castiel looked away, the obvious hint of blush on his face. Dean blushed just as much staring at Castiel who slightly pouted. 

Dean said nothing for a long time, as he looking over Castiel’s face before softly leaning forward cupping the sides of his face and pulling him into a hard kiss. Castiel was taken back, his eyes widened in surprise before he slowly started to kiss back. Their lips moving roughly against each other, as Dean’s wings fluttered behind them. As the kiss depended, lost in the touches of his mate, he hadn’t realized how much the kisses had turned lustful. 

Before Dean knew it, he had been pushed up on the table, Dean’s legs had opened to let Castiel slid into the empty space. Dean’s hands buried into Castiel’s hair, as Dean’s fingers already trying to get at the flesh under Castiel’s armor chest plate. Castiel’s however already slid into Dean’s underwear giving Dean’s ass a firm squeeze. 

Which Dean broke the kiss to gasp a whimpered moan, Castiel’s mouth moving to the angel’s muddy neck mouthing against it without hesitation. Dean felt teeth slid against his neck, causing Dean to shiver a loud moan gripping Castiel needingly when loud knocking on the door made them instantly pull away from each other. 

Castiel yanking away, he turned covering his mouth. Looking as was examining the paintings on the wall, as Dean hopped down quickly from the table. Pulling his shirt tightly to his neck by the collar, panting roughly looking in the opposite direction as Balthazar entered. 

“Um, Castiel. I know you said you didn’t want to be disturbed-” Balthazar choked out. 

“What is it?” Castiel turned annoyed, mud smeared on his face causing Balthazar to glance between the two. 

“I-I...U-Um...You received a letter from your father .” Balthazar stated as Dean slightly looked over his shoulder. 

“My father?” Castiel spoke coldly. “What does he require?”

“W-...Well...It’s been three months...almost four...I’m...sure he is wondering why there wasn’t a pregnancy announcement yet…” Balthazar glanced towards Dean who looked away. The room grew quiet as Dean squeezed his collar closer. Castiel looked down as he gave a sigh. “Look...I know you want to respect each other and want to wait till you're both on the same page but you guys are forgetting their two hate filled kingdoms waiting on this baby-!” Dean flinched holding himself. 

“Enough!” Castiel growled so loudly it echoed as balthazar shut his mouth looking angry at Castiel. “I will deal with my father in the morning. Do not blame Dean for a decision I made and I made alone to wait for a heir-” Balthazar glared storming off as Dean glanced at Castiel at that. “I apologize for him. Have a good night, Dean.” Castiel bowed, before he exited the room, leaving Dean alone to his thoughts.

____________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel slept soundly, when he felt the movement of another person softly crawling onto the bed. His eyes opened slightly, as he slowly reached for the knife under his pillow. He felt the shifting weight which Castiel used the opportunity to flip them pressing the knife to the stranger's throat. Blue eyes met Green as Castiel looked down at the small omega under him.

“Shit. Dean.” Castiel instantly ripped the knife away from his throat tossing it away. “You can’t startle me like that.” Castiel cupped his face. “I could have hurt you!” 

“S-Sorry.” Dean breathed with a nervous laugh.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked softly, as Dean softly glanced away nervously. Before he softly leaned up pressing his lips to castiel’s in one soft kiss. Castiel yanked back in surprise. “D-Dean?” Castiel panted as Dean glanced at him. “Are you doing this because of what Balthazar said?” Dean looked down conflicted as he felt Castiel raise his chin. “We can wait-”

“I heard what Balthazar said. I know about your honor code with Demons.” Dean breathed obviously overwhelmed. “If you haven’t produced an heir by now you’ll be ridiculed-”

“None of that matters.” Castiel spoke loudly as Dean looked surprised. “In the end this...child...will be ours. Not Balthazars. Not the kingdoms. Ours.” 

“...” Dean looked down. 

“When you're ready…” Castiel spoke softly. “...Okay?” Dean softly nodded as Castiel let go of his hands, he climbed off Dean. “Did you want me to walk you back to your-” Castiel stopped when the omega softly climbed into his lap, Castiel looked confused as he watched Dean shyly look down pulling the fabric from his skin. He sat naked straddling Castiel, as he hesitantly started to fold his pajamas with shaky hands not sure what to do with them. 

Castiel’s hand moved to stop him, slowly lowering the pajamas from his hand, he used his other hand to tenderly cup the omega’s face.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked seriously, as Dean softly breathed shakily. 

“I think...I decided...I don’t hate your face…THAT much.” Dean leaned in softly pressing his lips against his lips in a easy kiss. Castiel gratefully returned, allowing the slow touch of kisses. 

“You know...we are most likely going to have to try a couple times…” Castiel breathed as he moved to kiss his neck softly. “You aren’t as fertile because you aren’t in heat and it’s..been a bit since I angel mated with you…” Dean let out a soft moan, as Castiel’s hand slid against Dean’s inner thigh. 

“T-Then you better make it worth it.” Dean whispered, as Castiel smirked turning them over. Dean let out a gasp, his back hitting the back of the bed, Castiel glanced over his mate's body. Before their lips met again, Dean’s inexperienced tongue against his, made castiel have to hold himself back. His hand slid down to Dean’s inner thigh, feeling the erection starting to form against his own. Castiel smirked softly sliding his fingers against Dean’s causing him to break the kiss to cry out. “Fuck.” 

Castiel watched with amusement as Dean’s eyes couldn’t decide where he’d like to focus more on. Dean soon submitting to laying back on the bed, panting as he gripped the headboard. Throwing his back to moan, as Castiel brought his attention to the angel’s cock. His lips sliding down Dean’s inner thigh before mouthing the sides of his cock. Sucking easily, as Dean shook and moaned out at the touch. 

Castiel, couldn’t take his eyes off the movements of the angel under him, feeling him shake and pant roughly under him as Castiel carefully took his time. Dean lightly pulling at the robe that hugged Castiel’s body loosely, sometimes tangling into Castiel’s ponytail. Dean’s body took every touch with great reaction and Castiel couldn’t help but take in great care with each one. 

Pulling back he softly started to undo his white robe from his body with great care, Dean’s eyes watched him rapidly panting trying to catch his breath. His eyes falling to Castiel’s chest, taking in the...burns and scars on his chest. Castiel slightly looked away, as Dean sat up slowly reaching out to slid his fingers against the damaged skin. Taking in the feeling under his fingers, how much did he not know about Castiel? 

Dean glanced up into his eyes, as he softly moved back to kiss him. Castiel returning the kiss with heat as Dean laid back down, opening his legs, feeling Castiel move into the space. Castiel softly moved his fingers down to tease the angels hole, feeling how wet Dean had become. He moaned into the kiss as well, sliding a finger with ease into the prince’s hole. 

Dean choked out, moaning, he forced him into a harder kiss, wanting more as Castiel took his time prepping. Sliding another in, as Dean whimpered at each thrust and finger. Castiel took his fingers out as he moved to lick and kiss Dean’s neck. Dean moaned against it, feeling his alpha cock pressing against his inner thigh.

“Are you still sure about this?” Castiel breathed as Dean nodded. 

“Don’t make me...beg…” Dean whimpered as he opened his legs wider for Castiel. Castiel moved to kiss him again smiling against his lips, as he positioned himself against Dean’s hole. Dean held his breath attempting to kiss back each slowed down kiss, but once he felt the tip start to slide in. Dean broke the kiss, letting out a whimper against his lips.

“O-Ouch.” Dean breathed.

“I know…” Castiel whispered softly nuzzling his mate, as he slowly but surely pressed into Dean. “Relax.” Dean quickly nodded, glad for the slowness as he felt himself slowly start adjusting to each inch being added. Once Castiel was completely inside, he held himself completely to the base inside Dean. Dean sitting up slightly, letting out lustful pants as he looked down at their connected bodies. Dean’s wings flared rapidly. 

“M-Move.” Dean choked out pulling Castiel into a rough kiss. “Now.” Dean growled lustfully. Castiel didn’t object as he slowly pulled out to slid back in, causing whimpers of pleasure from Dean, Castiel felt Dean’s legs wrap around his waist. Dean shivered as Castiel’s thrusts started out slow and easy at first but soon that changed.

The thrusts started to become harder, and rapider, Dean crying out loud lustful cries as he gripped the headboard. Castiel growled against his mate's throat, licking and teasing the skin he would bite when the time came. Dean loud gasps in his ear of sharp gasps of ‘oh’ and ‘ah’ so loud in the alpha’s ear. He never would have suspected Dean was loud in bed. Dean groaning against his ear as Castiel thrusted rapidly as his balls slapped loudly against the omega’s ass. 

Dean was getting to his limit, burying his face into the alpha’s neck, gripping Castiel so hard with one hand, his nails he drew blood. His wings hung tiredly behind him, as Dean gripped the headboard that pounded roughly against the wall. He wouldn’t be surprised if the whole kingdom could hear them. Castiel had to admit, this beautiful man under him made it hard for castiel to submit to an end to this. Not wanting to knot, feeling himself start, he still rammed perfectly into the shaking omega. Keeping himself from knotting just yet, and just enjoying the omega a bit more.

However the tight body of Dean’s starting to hit his limit, meant Castiel had to let this come to an end, thrusting deeply he felt his cock start to knot deeply inside the little angel. Dean gasped out a small whimper not use to the demon’s mating, Castiel thrusted a couple last thrusts as he felt his knot lock inside the angel. Dean not as experienced had started to come as soon as the knot had tightened against his prostate, whimpering loudly he started to cum roughly onto their stomachs. 

Castiel growled loudly, as he slammed his teeth deep into Dean’s neck following Dean’s orgasm. Castiel let himself go, cumming deeply inside the omega who laid exhausted against the mattress, submitting to his alpha and the cum that slid into his unprotected body. Dean shook at the sensation, as sweat dripped down their bodies. When their orgasms started to come to an end, Castiel’s cock spilling the last few squirts it could muster. Castiel moved quickly, lifting his omega’s ass to slid a pillow underneath.

Dean eyes weakly watched Castiel’s movements as Castiel made sure to keep dean’s hips up. Dean shook roughly, as Castiel softly ran his fingers against the omega’s soaked hair, sliding his thumb against Dean’s hairline he smiled softly to himself.

“Mud.” Castiel gave a soft chuckle wiping it away.

“Fuck...seriously?” Dean mumbled starting to drift. “You’re kidding.”

“There the whole time.” Castiel smiled affectionately.

“Why...didn’t you... tell me?” Dean gave him an annoyed look.

“I thought it was funny.” Castiel whispered leaning down to lick the mating mark on Dean’s bleeding neck.  


“You...fucking suck…” Dean whispered. “...letting me...make our baby...with fucking mud on my face.” Dean panted a weak laugh as Castiel gave him a soft smile.

“Sleep my mate...You must be so tired.” Castiel stated tending to his wound.

“Do...you feel any different…?” Dean panted tiredly. “...being mated to me…?” Castiel paused, taking time to actually think of Dean’s words. 

“No...” Castiel spoke softly. 

“Me...either…” Dean whispered as he felt himself drift into sleep.


	4. Stand

Castiel stood in front of his desk, looking down at the letter he had written his father the night before explain the situation. Dean still fast asleep, but this time dressed with great care by his alpha. Dean curled alone in bed, Castiel slid back on his white robes, picking up the letter. He paused when Dean had started to stir, Castiel secretly slid the letter into a drawer as he turned to face his mate. 

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked closing the drawer, pretending to push off the desk as Dean whimpered trying to sit up. 

“I hurt...all over.” Dean whimpered childishly, pulling the covers close, as Castiel sat at the edge of the bed.

“It was your first time, my mate. That, and demon matings being rough physically...I tried my best to prep you and take it easy on your body.” Castiel leaned down kissing the top of his head.

“How will I know if…” Dean softly let the question fade as Castiel was silent. 

“Do...you not know-?” Castiel almost scoffed. How could Dean not know his own kinds pregnancy wait times, or signs. Then he remembered. Normally...it was the omega or beta who spoke about such subjects with their children...Dean’s mother… “That’s a very good question.”

“I’m sure I can call my doctor…” Dean blushed looking away.

“What?” Castiel blinked concerned.

“Maybe I can...after I’m not so sore…?” Dean covered his face. “It’s...embarrassing. I don’t want anyone to know.” Dean tensed. “N-Not about that we did it...b-but!” 

“I understand…” Castiel shook his head laughing. “You are welcome to stay as long as you’d like. Did you need anything before I go?”

“G...go?” Dean blushed. 

“I have to attend to my kingly duties.” Castiel stated. “Unfortunately kings aren’t allowed days off.” Dean shook his head no watching him as Castiel started to slid back on his armor. “Why do you wear that robe thing under your armor? Wouldn’t it be hot?” 

“It is our custom to only let our mates see us completely naked, so...in that sense it’s to keep ourselves modest.” Castiel stated.

“What? Wait? Bu...But you had concubines! How did you…?” Dean spoke confused. 

“...wh-Oh. They never saw me naked.” Castiel blinked. “You are the first.”

“Then how did…?” Dean asked again even more confused.

“I feel this is way over your head.” Castiel chuckled as he finished sliding on the last bits of armor. “Let me know if you figure it out.” Castiel gave a slight salute before leaving the room. 

“Wait! Seriously! How?!” Dean called out but was met with silence as Dean frowned. “Fucking asshole chiseled jaw mother fucker.” Dean buried his face into the blankets, curling over himself he relaxed back into the sheets hoping to sleep.  
______________________________

 

 

 

When Castiel had gotten in for the night, he found himself slightly disappointed to find his bed empty. Though he’d never admit it…

 

______________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean sighed as he sat on the roof of the castle, glancing over at the lively town. Looking currently bored out of his mind. 

“So you slept with him without even so much asking me.” Cain huffed. “And now you’re avoiding him.”

“Look. I’m not avoiding him.” Dean sighed. “He’s pretty busy and I currently don’t really care for company.”

“Dean, you should have come to me to talk about this. Mating him. Baby? I don’t think you were ready for that type of decision on your own.” Cain stated.

“Look. I did. Okay? I happen to also not regret it okay?” Dean huffed. “We needed to do this sooner or later, and promised myself to do it on my own terms when and where I wanted. He didn’t force me. I asked me plenty of times if I wanted to back out. I chose more than once to continue. I didn’t tell you about it for a lecture.” 

“I just think-” Cain started.

“Leave him be, Cain.” Benny called. 

“But-” Cain sighed to him, but benny glanced up at him from the balcony and Cain sighed. “Okay, so how long ago exactly did this happen?” 

“Almost two weeks ago.” Dean stated wiping his nose. 

“Seriously? When was the last time you saw Castiel?” Benny called. 

“I saw him once in passing...like three days ago.” Dean shrugged. 

“So you’re avoiding him.” Cain stated.

“Not avoiding. Big Castle.” Dean corrected with annoyance.

“Not that big of a castle. Avoiding.” Cain stated.

“Look, I’m just really annoyed with everyone right now. I don’t know why but I’ve been in a really bad mood.” Dean stated obviously bratty. “Hence the reason I've avoided you too and didn’t tell you I was up here.” 

“...Ah so you have been avoiding him.” Cain smirked, Dean rolled his eyes standing up.

“Okay. I’m done with you.” Dean snapped, as he moved to the edge of the roof, and climbed down. 

“Touchy.” Cain scoffed, crossing his arms once he jumped down standing next to Benny as the bundled up prince disappeared down the hall. “What’s with him?” Benny rolled his eyes as he continued his carving.  
__________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean held himself, walking down the hall, he sighed looking down at his feet. Turning the corner, he slammed straight into metal which made him groan in head pain.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Castiel blinked.

“Fucking peachy.” Dean snipped, rubbing his forehead. “Watch where you are going tin head.” 

“Whoa.” Castiel put his hands up. “I surrender.” 

“Sorry, I’m a little…” Dean sighed with attitude looking away as he crossed his arms. Castiel glanced at Dean’s belly and back at Dean’s eyes which he noticed and just raised an eyebrow. 

“Did...you ever get…?” Castiel stated.

“The only doctor we have lives three towns from here.” Dean sighed with annoyance. “I summoned for him, but it seems he passed a couple months ago.” 

“I-...I’m sorry, let me get this straight. Are you saying we don’t have a doctor?” Castiel scoffed in down right irritation.

“Most people who live here are in construction. We are a building community, most have learned basic skills to treat minor injuries but you forgot we were at war. Most are still out east tending to the soldiers.” Dean looked away. “It’s fine I don’t think I’m pregnant anyways.”

“What makes you say that?! You told me yourself you don’t even know the pregnancy signs.” Castiel put his hands on his hips.

“Look, I asked around and they said that I’d be hungry and lovey dovey is what people generally said. Totally opposite of how i’m feeling actually.” Dean scoffed as Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Okay...let’s assume you only asked Angels, which is exactly all we have here.” Castiel laughed in annoyance. “You will be having a HYBRID baby. The first documented, and living baby of its kind. Is there a SLIGHT chance you wouldn’t have angel symptoms?” 

“...I’m not liking you right now.” Dean stated off subject, Castiel sighed.

“I’m writing for a doctor.” Castiel frowned looking over his shoulder. “Balthazar-” 

“On it!” Balthazar saluted from the nearest room door, obviously hiding.

“Why is he hiding?” Dean snapped.

“You scare him.” Castiel stated. “...In fact you sort of scare me.” Dean just shrugged. “Look, for the time being, can you please pretend you're pregnant.” 

“I’m not getting my hopes up to be disappointed.” Dean stated looking away. Castiel blinked in surprise blush on his cheeks at how cute Dean was. Dean was ACTUALLY hoping to be...pregnant. With THEIR baby. 

“Then please...just at least take care of yourself. What was the last thing you ate?” Castiel stated seriously.

“I can’t remember. I’m not feeling up to eating.” Dean mumbled looking away. “It’s been a couple days.”

“Dean, you need to eat.” Castiel stated with serious concern. “Someone bring him a snack!” Castiel snapped his fingers.

“Please. No. I d-don’t think-” Dean looked away closing his eyes looking disgusted.

“I got some snacks!” Balthazar stated as he moved to Castiel digging in his pants pockets. “I told you storing food on me would one day come in handy!” Dean covered his mouth.

“P-Please. I REALLY insist. I-I don’t think I can-” Dean started looking really pale, as Balthazar held out lint covered bread, Dean didn’t even have a chance. The second he set his eyes on the food, he wasn’t sure it was the smell or the look but poor balthazar had not even a seconds chance as Dean hurled on him.  
_______________________________________

 

 

 

 

“I want to die.” Balthazar choked out in clean clothes.

“Dean apologized.” Castiel scoffed. “Get over it.”

“Get over it? You didn’t get thrown up on!” Balthazar whined. 

“...Yo...You don’t think that’s pregnancy signs do you?” Castiel whispered.

“It could be...or it could be a bratty kid with regret.” Balthazar stated, as Castiel instantly turned shoving him against the wall angrily. 

“The only reason he’d have any regret about what we did was you.” Castiel hissed, Balthazar glared coldly. “You were the one who guilted him into it.”

“I’m sorry I’m the only one who cares about the goddamn kingdoms!” Balthazar snapped back. “You better calm down. it’s very unking don’t you think? I think you are forgetting your place. Throwing a fit because you are scared your mate might hate you? You sound like a common peasant.” Castiel glared coldly at balthazar before letting go. Turning to walk down the hall, Balthazar just sighed annoyed before following.   
________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean sat in Castiel’s throne chair, sliding his hand against his feather. His face wasn’t covered in mud and Dean actually looked a bit under the weather. Castiel had called for the doctor, and he would be here as soon as possible. Dean hadn’t even noticed the door to the throne room opening, till balthazar’s voice cut off as both men stopped seeing Dean. It was Castiel’s normal work week, and Dean knew Castiel had to go over paperwork and see people over grievances. He expected Castiel to kick him out, he expected him to make some sort of reasonable request for him to get out. Dean was lounging around in his pajamas. 

“Leave us.” Castiel spoke, as Dean glanced up to look at Castiel but he realized he wasn’t talking to Dean but Balthazar. Balthazar bowed lightly before turning and walking out. Leaving the couple alone in the giant room. 

Castiel softly lowered a hand to affectionately slide his fingers against his mate's cheek. Which Dean instantly leaned into it, nuzzling back against his fingers.

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked emotionlessly.

“Crappy.” Dean mumbled.

“The doctor will be here soon.” Castiel stated softly before his eyes lingered on Dean’s belly again. “..Do you think I can…?” Castiel cleared his throat his eyes looking to Dean’s stomach as Dean lowered his arms brattingly covering it.

“Yes.” Dean snipped. “I mind.” Castiel said nothing as he nodded his head taking a seat in Dean’s throne chair. He didn’t say anything as he relaxed back into the chair, taking in the silence. “...Everyone knows...huh? That…”

“It’s hard to miss the smell of mating on you.” Castiel glanced over smirking. “I’m sure there are rumors of pregnancy riding around the mouths of your people….Why? Do you...regret it?”

“No. I just.” Dean sighed glancing over at him. “I hate being...a disappointment….everyone’s expecting me to produce a heir...What if I can’t?” Dean held his stomach harder. 

“Dean…” Castiel gave a scoff.

“Look, I already had that whole lecture from cain that i’m being silly about this. That infertility is very rare.” Dean scoffed tears filling his eyes. “I just can’t help but think I’ll be the reason to throw ourselves in this stupid war again…” Dean looked so...upset. He softly tried to hold back the tears, as Castiel’s eyes slowly moved over his mate about to break into a million pieces. Castiel softly closed his eyes after a moment before he spoke.

“Then don’t think.” Castiel stated, as he glanced down at the pile of paperwork to his side he picked one up think. “If you’re going to think stupidly. Then just stop thinking.”

“D-...Did you just-” Dean choked out in surprise.

“I’m just saying. I didn’t think angels were smart, but man when you open your mouth. Like nails on chalkboard for stupid people.” Castiel smirked continuing, seeing his mates wings flare in obvious anger. 

“Angels aren’t stupid!” Dean snapped. 

“Nice come back there, Ace.” Castiel scoffed. “Took you all morning? God, I hope the baby doesn’t get your IQ.”

“I-I am not dumb!” Dean gasped getting more and more angry. “ H-how dare you say that! I am your mate!”

“What? Just because we are mated you thought I’d keep my opinions to myself?” Castiel smirked. “Nothing changes between us, sweetheart, except the fact you get fatter.” Dean roughly stood angrily moving to slap him, but Castiel caught his wrist with ease. “Careful, I wouldn’t want to damage such a fragile creature.” 

“UH!” Dean snapped yanking his hand away. “I can’t BELIEVE I...You’re such a jerk!” Dean turned moving out of the throne room leaving Castiel to sigh looking away, resting his chin on his hand. Balthazar entered as Dean stormed off, glancing back at Castiel he sighed walking over to him.

“I know what you were doing.” Balthazar sighed moving to stand next to his side. “Did you really have to make him that angry? He might never forgive you…”

“...” Castiel was quiet as he took a deep breath. “At...least...he won’t cry…” Castiel sighed as the imagine of Dean’s tear filled eyes entered his thoughts. If he was angry at Castiel...he’d forget what made him upset…  
__________________________________________

 

 

 

Dean stormed into the kitchen, walking past Benny and Cain who were playing cards, who glanced up to see the angel moving angrily towards the bottle of liquor pouring himself a cup, before it was taken from his hand by Cain.

“Whoa! Yeah, no.” Cain stated as Dean pouted angrily. “There is like twenty things wrong with this, let's start with the obvious two. One, you are underaged. Two, you might be pregnant.” Benny grabbed an a cake from the counter only to have it snatched from Dean’s hand who angrily ate the small treat. 

“Funny, I’m old enough to have a baby, but not old enough to drink.” Dean scoffed moving to sit angrily at the table, instantly moving to grab at the fruit at the table the two adults exchanged looks. 

“Not my job description.” Benny chuckled as he patted Cain’s shoulder before strolling out the door. Cain sighed, as he moved to Dean take a seat next to Dean.

“Alright. What’s wrong my turtle dove.” Cain spoke.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Dean mumbled as Cain smiled happily.

“Great.” Cain moved to stand as Dean raised his head. “Good talk.” 

“Why the fuck does he have to be SUCH a ASSHOLE! I mean I knew he was an asshole but- You know what? Fuck him. I’m going to get super fat and raise this baby without his stupid-” Dean started to rant, as Cain slowly moved back to sit down knowing this was going to be a long sit down.


	5. To each their own

“I-I will grant you a-asylum. Anything you n-need. Please. Do the examine and I will grant it.” Dean choked out, as the man looked away. “Please...I do not think my mate will be so kind-”

“I’m sorry, I need papers.” The man spoke. “I need it from both parties before I can begin my work-” The man turned as the doors shot open and Castiel stormed in. “Ah. King Castiel-” The man hadn’t suspected Castiel to cold cock the doctor in the face. The Doctor went down hard, as Castiel looked coldly at the man, moving to him again in a quickened pace.

“Castiel! Castiel stop!” Dean moved in front of his mate, trying to stop the assault. Castiel stopped instantly, Dean flaring his wings to seem bigger. Castiel tried to step around him, but Dean pushed up against him. “Hey! HEY!” Dean roughly grabbed Castiel’s hand, pressing it against his belly. It instantly grabbed his attention. “Hey...it’s okay.” Dean breathed as he felt Castiel slowly start to relax, sliding his hand up and down Dean’s stomach. The stomach their child may grow in.

“Do the examine.” Castiel spoke calmly not looking away from his mate. 

“Not...Till...I’m...Granted...Protections.” The man slowly picked himself up wiping his bloody nose. 

“Then I will find another doctor.” Castiel stated as he continued to look into Dean’s eyes. Dean stared back almost as entranced forgetting for a second Castiel had pissed him off.

“You need a doctor who knows hybrids. I am that. The only one you will find.” The man spoke, Castiel looked down at Dean’s stomach. “There are always complications with hybrids. You want someone who knows the signs.” 

“...” Castiel pulled his hand away from Dean’s stomach, as he turned to the man. “What is it you require?” 

“I ask you grant protection me and my orphans.” the man spoke. “That no harm or punishment may come of us. We just wish to live in peace.” 

“S-” Dean started but Castiel put a hand up silencing him. 

“There must be a catch to this request. Since You are requiring the word of the heirs of both kingdoms.” Castiel stated as Dean glanced at them both. “I will agree to nothing till I know.”

“...They are human, my lord.” The man breathed as Balthazar and cain both sitting by sucked in breath as the stood in shock. 

“H-Humans?” Dean looked between Castiel and the man. “Humans aren’t allowed in our w-world. It’s a-”

“Crime, worthy of Death for all parties.” Castiel finished. “Which is why you require the protection.”

“Yes...my lord.” The man stated. “I was living in the human word before I got word of your fathers summoning from you. I was exiled to the human world long ago, and since then have been raising orphan boys for some time now. I just wish to continue that.”

“Ah. I know who you are now.” Castiel spoke, glancing over the man. “You are Gabriel, the fallen angel. You mated with a demon and the punishment was your wings…If I remember correctly she died from complications in childbirth, you lost them both. You would of had the first hybrid if it had lived.” 

Gabriel said nothing, as he stared coldly back at the king, as Dean gave a worried look between his mate and the man.

“T-That won’t happen to us right?” Dean softly held Castiel’s arm, as Castiel glanced back to his worried mate. 

“No, Gabriel will make sure that all will be well with you and our child.” Castiel stated, softly petting the side of his mate's head to sooth him. “I grant the protection. Your orphans may live here in the castle alongside you.” Dean softly touched his belly when Castiel let go walking away, past Gabriel.

“Thank you-” Gabriel breathed out when Castiel paused next to him.

“If my mate or child die, I will personally rip out your orphans vocal cords and watch them bleed onto my floor. Do you understand?” Castiel’s eyes looked so cold, as Gabriel shut up giving a quickened nod before Castiel turned to his mate. “Gabriel if you please.” 

Gabriel nodded taking a quick swallow as he moved to Dean, who softly blinked nervously. 

“My lord, if you do not mind turning around so I can see your feathers.” Gabriel asked kindly, as Dean gave a nervous look to his mate before softly turned around. Gabriel glanced over his feathers, taking in the feel of them. Dean flinched at the cold shiver. “Can you please turn to face me.” 

Dean took the order, doing what was asked. Castiel watched with a cold expression, as Gabriel got close to Dean’s face examining his eyes. Castiel let out a loud growl as Gabriel backed off, before taking Dean’s hand sliding his finger against his palm. Dean let out a little laugh at the ticklish feeling, as Gabriel glanced up.

“Well?” Castiel asked obviously not liking the closeness to his mate. Gabriel glanced back over his shoulder to Castiel and nodded. A couple people in the room gasped, as well as Dean who instantly moved to touch his stomach with surprise.

“He’s carrying, my lord.” Gabriel spoke. “I wouldn’t say he's very far along, despite your honeymoon being months ago. When did you conceive?” 

“Almost three weeks ago.” Castiel crossed his arms. 

“Then I would say he’s no more than two weeks along.” Gabriel stated softly petting Dean’s other hand. “I will make you some regular medicines you need to start taking to help you and your baby grow strong and healthy. Do you understand?” Dean didn’t move for a long time before slowly responding by nodding his head. 

“You will need eight hours or more of sleep. No heavy lifting and a healthy food intake. If you get hungry, eat. Don’t force yourself unless you haven’t eaten all day.” Dean looked pale, as he glanced around the room. “-And that sickness you are feeling is totally normal.” Gabriel grabbed a vase, dumping out the water and flowers, just before Dean hurried into it. “So are mood swings and cravings.”

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Dean whimpered in tears as he looked down at the flower on the floor, knowing it was his fault there was a mess.

“It’s okay, Dean. Why don’t you go to your room and rest.” Gabriel offered as Dean weakly nodded, as Cain moved to Dean’s side. Walking him out of the room, Castiel’s eyes lingering on his mate. Castiel took a moment to compose himself, in the silence before turning to gabriel. 

“I will have a servant show you to your quarters.” Castiel paused before he turned away walking down the hall leaving gabriel alone.  
___________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ISN’T THIS GREAT, SAM?!” The little blonde boy smiled, jumping up and down on the giant bed. “WE LIVE IN A CASTLE!” 

“Get down, Adam.” Sam sighed, the seventeen year old boy helped the five year old off the bed. “You know better.” They both turned as Gabriel entered the room, glancing over the boys. 

“It’s safe to come out now.” Gabriel gave a soft smile as Adam bolted to Gabriel.

“Daddy Gabe!” Adam giggled as Gabriel picked him up instantly happily holding the five year old on his hip. 

“You will have a meeting with the kings, who will mark you with their symbol. You will be protected by them. Till then you need to stay by my side when you walk around the castle.” Gabriel stated as Adam laughed happily. 

“WE GET TO MEET THE KINGS?” Adam screeched happily, but Sam seemed conflicted.

“What did you say?” Sam asked. 

“I just said I have two sons I love the most.” Gabriel smiled as Adam was tickled. Sam looked angry. Gabriel looked concerned almost instantly. “What’s wrong, Sam? Come on you can tell Daddy Gabe.” 

“You aren’t my dad.” Sam snapped as he stormed past him, Gabriel choked out some sort of protest watching the teen walk away. Sam has been acting off for a while now. Must be a human puberty thing. 

“Sam! You shouldn’t-! Sam!” Gabriel sighed as he glanced at Adam. “Let’s...go find him.” Gabriel sighed as he went down the hall after him.  
_________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam angrily ducked into a nearby room, waiting for the sound of gabriel roaming the halls to dispense. When gabriel was gone, Sam let out a annoyed sigh. About to leave when the sound of crying caught his attention, he paused as he glanced towards the bed covered in a curtain. He moved to leave but paused before sighing, he moved towards the bed glancing in between the curtain he softly pulled back.

The boy looked around his age, except for the fact he had beautiful wings...Sam wouldn’t had hesitated to ask what was wrong. Sam blinked in surprise by the olive and yellow wings, as the boy laid in the sheets facing away. 

“...A-Are you okay?” Sam asked as the boy jumped turning to face him.

“W-Who are you? What are you doing in my bedchamber?” The boy asked suspiciously before he paused taking a deep breath. “...Your one of the humans, Gabriel's children.”

“Don’t call me that. I’m not his kid.” Sam crossed his arm, as the boy sat up lightly holding his knees he softly patted the bed softly. Sam hesitantly took a seat. “I hate when people call me that.”

“Why?” the boy asked. 

“....” Sam looked away as the boy softly smiled. 

“I see…” the boy asked. “Why...don’t you tell him?”

“...because he doesn’t see me that way.” Sam breathed holding himself. “...What about you…? Why are you crying?” 

“...” The boy looked down giving a sad smile. “I’m pregnant...and I’m fucking terrified. I have no idea what i’m doing.” 

“...” Sam blinked in surprise. Gabriel had stated he was here to care for a pregnant king. Yet...here they were...in the castle and he was talking to someone...pregnant. “Y-...You’re the king? The one Gabriel’s here to care for? King Dean?” Dean put a finger to his own lips, giving a wink. “Gabriel is going to kill me.”

“It will be our secret.” Dean gave a small chuckle as he slid his hand over his stomach. Sam eyes slid down as well, watching Dean affectionately pet his stomach. 

“Do...you regret it?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Of course not…” Dean smiled softly. “I think it’s the mood swings that have me all about teary...I’m at most just nervous…I’ve never even dealt with babies...”

“...Well, if you need help with the baby…” Sam spoke gaining Dean’s attention. “I...raise my baby brother adam since he was a year old… I can help…” Sam stated as Dean gave a soft smile. 

“Thank you…” Dean paused never getting his name.

“Sam.” Sam gave a small smile. 

“Thank you, Sam.” Dean stated as a knock on the door gained their attention. Sam stood instantly as the door opened without waiting for a response to see Castiel enter. He blinked in surprise by boy standing in his mates room, looking very coldly at Sam. Dean stood instantly moving to his mate, trying to stop a fight, he moved into Castiel’s arms holding him tightly. “My mate, this is Sam. Gabriel’s...Orphan.” 

“Out.” Castiel spoke coldly, as Sam nodded, quickly moving past him. When the door closed, Dean relaxed as the tension in the room faded with Sam’s leaving. 

“So territorial.” Dean scoffed, as Castiel watched Dean lower his arms. 

“You are my mate-” Castiel started. 

“I get it, it’s a Demon thing.” Dean stated waving it off as he walked back to his bed taking a seat. Castiel said nothing, as he moved to Dean cupping his face, he rubbed his thumb over Dean’s swollen eyes.

“You’ve been crying.” Castiel spoke with slight concern.

“It’s nothing.” Dean turned his head away smacking his hand away. “Just nerves....all this? This is...new...and I feel like puking which doesn’t help.”

“If there is anything-” Castiel started.

“What? to help? Look. It’s nice you care.” Dean sighed softly. “Even if it is a false gesture-”

“False gesture?” Castiel blinked.

“Y-You told me before that Demon alpha’s don’t care for their young. Especially Kings-” Dean stated as he turned trying to make his bed, trying to look busy.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t care.” Castiel spoke seriously watching him. Dean’s voice shook as he talked trying to be strong. 

“I...I understood getting into this, that I-I would...be doing this alone.” Dean smoothed out the blankets under his fingers.

“Dean-” Castiel spoke. 

“I don’t need y-your lecture on how these things work. Balthazar explained your r-role and mine. Now if you excuse me-” Dean fingers trembled, as he turned to leave he almost collided with Castiel’s armor. Dean’s eyes only had a moment before Castiel’s lips collided hard with Dean’s. Dean was caught off guard, feeling Castiel’s calloused fingers press against his face. 

Dean hated how easily he leaned into the kiss, gripping Castiel’s armor with hard fingers, as Dean felt Castiel’s arm wrap around him tight. He hated how much he liked this. He hated how much his stomach seemed soothed by it. How he wanted more with such a simple touch. Dean lightly whimpered when Castiel slowly pulled back panting against his lips. Dean tried instantly to return to the kiss, though he didn’t admit it only stopping when he felt Castiel’s hand slid against his stomach. 

“I’m…” Castiel looked conflicted before changing his mind on what he was going to say. “...I won’t be absent in our child's life...I won’t be absent in yours...I know...we are still strangers, I wouldn’t even call us acquaintances.” Dean gave a soft snort looking down before looking back up into his eyes. “...but here we are having a baby...our baby…” Castiel touched his stomach tenderly. “I promise...I’m going to try…”

“I-I...I’m going to try too.” Dean whimpered as tears started down his face. “S-sorry I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“It’s okay.” Castiel gave a nervous laugh as he hesitantly patted Dean’s head like a dog. “good...Dean.”

“Don’t do that.” Dean gave a soft smile, as Castiel instantly yanked his hand away in slight fear, castiel blushed turning away. 

“...Just don’t listen to anyone but me regarding what i will or can do okay?” Castiel snapped stubbornly. “Not balthazar. nobody. Okay?” 

“Alright.” Dean smiled as he wiped his tears, Castiel handed him his handkerchief before clearing his throat when dean took it.

“I-I will take my leave. If you require anything-” Castiel blushed.  


“I will see to you personally.” Dean smiled wiping his tears. Castiel bowed his head, turning quickly he slammed straight into the side chair, before he recovered and left quickly leaving Dean to his laughter.  
_________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I want more recruitments. I want to make sure we keep regular passes through the surrounding forests to deal with the thieves. Plus with our pregnancy announcement i’m sure it will cause a stir and our enemy will most likely try to-” Castiel stated as Balthazar and him walked the halls. Balthazar keeping up with the writings as Castiel paused hearing laughter from the garden. Turning his head, he saw Dean covered in mud, working on the garden. Gabriel sitting a few feet away brushing the knots out of a small childs hair, as the orphan boy that was in Dean’s room before sat next to Dean helping him in the garden. 

“Dean at it again?” Balthazar shook his head. “Boy needs to grow up. He’ll be a parent soon. I can’t imagine having someone like him raising my pups. They will all be a bunch of hippies.” Castiel’s eyes lingered as Dean helped the teenage boy plant the flowers, talking to him about each of the flowers in great detail. Castiel couldn’t help but imagine their pups rolling around in the mud, playing with the flowers. Carefree and innocent like Dean. “-tiel? Hello? Earth to castiel?”

“Hmm?” Castiel turned his attention to him.

“I asked if that is all you’d like us to do with the foot soldiers.” Balthazar asked as Castiel nodded not really listening. As Sam’s laughter echoed through the garden. “...I wouldn’t put up with that my lord. He is getting far too comfortable with the prince.”

“He is human.” Castiel scoffed. 

“I wouldn’t put it past him, Angels and Humans are allowed to breed openly, unlike ours who forbids it as well as Angel breeding.” Balthazar stated. “People will talk-”

“Then let them talk.” Castiel stated as he turned when Balthazar’s arm grabbed his, balthazar shoved him against the wall.

“You forget your place. Do you remember where you were only a year ago? Stuck in that jail cell? Remember what you owe the privilege of being here. Remember, You are only blessed because of your pretty face.” Balthazar snapped. “I do not want you to blow your cover, just because he is carrying your pup, does not mean we can drop the act.”

“I know...you care for me, balthazar.” Castiel spoke. “But...I choose my battles for a reason, I trust my mate-”

“That’s where I think you lose the illusion.” Balthazar sighed. “You are starting to fall for him...hard.” Castiel said nothing, as he looked at balthazar. 

“Brother…” Castiel spoke softly as Balthazar looked away. “I won’t screw this up. Even I know the costs if he finds out-” 

“Gentlemen.” Cain spoke, causing them both to turn. “What seems to be the trouble?” 

“Just practicing a little sparring.” Balthazar lied, patting Castiel’s shoulder as Castiel moved away from the wall. Cain seemed not to really believe the lie, but Balthazar changed the subject. “Shouldn’t you be getting Dean ready for the pregnancy announcement?” 

“I didn’t know there was to be an announcement today.” Cain stated. “Making plans without his say so?” 

“It wasn’t me who asked of it.” Castiel glanced down towards Dean. Cain was quiet before he turned away. 

“I’ll make sure Dean is ready.” Cain spoke as he walked away down the hall.

“...We need to be more careful.” Balthazar spoke as Castiel nodded turning he slowly made his way down the hall.  
_________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel fixed his military suit in the mirror, as a loud knock gained his attention. Turning his head he lowered his hands, ruffling his hair. 

“Enter.” Castiel spoke as the door opened, revealing Dean walking in. Dean blinked in surprise at the beautiful suit Castiel wore. 

“Hm. Don’t you look spiffy out of your armor.” Dean teased as Castiel looked slightly concerned at the suit on Dean’s body, almost perfectly tight fitting. “I’m fine, it looks tighter than this is.” Castiel still looked unsure. “It’s only for the announcement. Don’t worry as much grumpy… I’m going to change into the biggest and fattest clothes I can find right after.” 

“I wasn’t worried.” Castiel lied looking away. “I just think you look…” 

“Dumb?” Dean asked.

“I was going to say handsome.” Castiel chuckled as Dean gave a small smile before sitting down on the edge of Castiel’s bed. Dean softly rubbed his stomach, as he let out a soft sigh glancing around the room. “You know you don’t have to knock, this is technically your room too.”

“You say that now, till I walk in at an inappropriate time.” Dean gave an awkward chuckle.

“Dean, you’re my mate. There is nothing I want to keep from you or our pup.” Castiel spoke as he held a hand to Dean. “Are you ready to tell the world you aren’t a virgin?”

“Har. Har.” Dean rolled his eyes as he took his hand, standing he walked out with him. 

“May I ask you a question?” Castiel stated as they walked arm and arm.

“Sure.” Dean stated as he kept one hand on his belly.

“Why today?” Castiel asked. “Why were you so insistent our announcement had to be today?” 

“...” Dean said nothing as he glanced down at his stomach. “...because it is my mother’s birthday...I wanted the courage to be able to go through with this.” Castiel looked away hesitantly, but Dean’s light squeeze on his arm made him glance back. “It has nothing to do with you or carrying our child…”

“Then what makes you so upset?” Castiel asked with concern.

“With this...With our child who will bring peace to the lands, who will end the years of war, who will end the slaughtering of innocence…” Dean spoke softly.

“What’s so terrible about that?” Castiel asked confused.

“...the price of such kindness...is that our child will be hated…” Dean looked down. “...because he or she...is an abomination. In my world, I am damned...For what I have done to save my people...I may never return home. Making this announcement...It will be the best and worst day of my life.” Dean gave a sad smile. 

“I’m sorry…” Castiel spoke looking away as Dean gave a soft smile. 

“I-It’s okay...I mean...I never really grew up there anyways...This...was where I was raised. This...This has always been my home.” Dean stated giving a soft smile as Castiel stopped before the balcony. Glancing down at his mate, he softly leaned down giving him a light peck, not really caring if the servants saw. Dean blushed softly when the kiss broke, Castiel paused pulling back, look into his eyes, softly hesitantly cupping his face. Dean’s eyes traveled from Castiel’s lips to his eyes and they both found themselves leaning in again. 

“King Castiel-” Balthazar spoke as the two looked away pretending they weren’t just wanting their lips pressed against each other's lips again. Balthazar gave a look between the two almost annoyance on his face. “They are ready.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel spoke as he glanced towards Dean. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” Dean smiled softly as he looked towards the balcony. Castiel took the lead, leading them out to the balcony. The people cheered, as Dean smiled happily out on the townspeople, castiel put a hand up as though thanking them for their kindness. Letting the people scream and cheer their heart out, he lowered his hand as the people grew quiet. 

“People of the new city.” Castiel spoke. “Thank you for making me and my people at home in your fair city, our lives here and our reason was just to make peace and do our duty...but…” Castiel glanced down at Dean. “ ...Along the way...duty gets lost in translation and...bonds start to form…” Dean paused turning to look at Castiel in silent surprise. 

“W-What is he saying?!” Balthazar looked so freaked. “This is not the speech we practiced.” 

“...As many of you realized...we respected each other enough to wait to produce a heir.” Castiel spoke as someone actually whistled which he modestly looked down. Dean was surprised how...real this man smiling and talking so beautifully spoke, it was… like a different man held his arm. “Thank you for giving us the space to produce a child, not out of Duty but out of friendship…” Castiel kneeled down as he took Dean’s hand placing a soft kiss on it. “...and love.” 

The castle erupted in cheers as Dean looked down in amazement at the man before him. This...was just a act right?...Dean stared in confusion as Castiel softly stood once again. The prince of hell was a heartless tyrant, known for the pain and cruelty he inflicted-Castiel’s hand wrapped around his waist softly pulling him close as Castiel’s hand came to rest on his belly. Castiel waved happily to the people, as Dean softly started to as well. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Balthazar hissed as arrow came flying past Dean cutting the side of Dean’s chest.

“GET DOWN!” Castiel cried out, as he pulled dean down as more arrows flew hitting the wall behind where they had once stood. People screamed, running away as Benny bolted to the balcony as the soldiers created a shield wall. Dean whimpered at his wound holding it as blood poured from his wound, as Castiel quickly stood once they were safe to, picking up Dean he carried him inside quickly. “Someone call for Gabriel!”


	6. Leaves of song

“Ouch.” Dean whimpered as Gabriel worked the last stitch, once it was finished gabriel cut the string and cleaned the outside of the wound. As Castiel entered the room again, storming out and re entering for the thirtieth time. 

“I wish he’d stop doing that. I’m going to kill him in a second.” Gabriel mumbled.

“He’s just...worried.” Dean stated as Dean glanced at Castiel who only seemed to walk out again unsure with what to do with himself. “Is the baby okay?”

“There was no poison on the tip, just Micea.” Gabriel said. “The stuff on it will make you unable to heal. Which is why I had to old fashion a stitch and the fall was nothing to worry about.” 

“How long does the micea last?” Dean asked as he felt gabriel pull down his shirt. 

“A couple of weeks. Till then you have to be extra careful.” Gabriel stated as Dean nodded sliding his hand against his belly. “Here. Drink this, it will help with the pain and has some vitamins for the baby.” Gabriel handed him a cup as Dean instantly took a sip. Dean coughed roughly yanking it away as Gabriel chuckled.

“That’s fucking gross.” Dean coughed.

“Never said it was going to pleasant.” Gabriel chuckled as Castiel re entered, seeing dean cough he moved to him. 

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded, Gabriel collected his things. 

“I recommend bed rest for a couple days, stress does a lot to the body, and after the assassination...yeah. Bed rest.” Gabriel stated as he started to leave. 

“I’m fine. Honestly.” Dean started to sit up. “Our people are in a panic, our first concern should be them.”  


“They will be fine. You were the one that was shot at.” Castiel spoke. “I will deal with them later.” Dean climbed out of bed, holding his side he groaned softly. Castiel moved trying to stop him. 

“Listen...These cowards who...hurt me… they want us to stop. They want us to hide and give up on this town.” Dean breathed as he softly looked up at Castiel. “If I hid, they win.” Dean softly nuzzled against him. “I promise… If i need to rest I will. I know your only concern is our baby-”

“It’s not.” Castiel spoke as Dean paused, staring into Castiel’s eyes. Dean held his breath as they sat in silence staring at each other. 

“What...else is there?” Dean breathed nervously, as Castiel blushed looking away. Dean softly looked down as well softly smiling. 

“Just...be careful okay?” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded, moving to stand but he paused as he leaned in softly kissing Castiel on the cheek before he stood and left out the door.  
___________________________

 

 

 

“Dean? Are you sure you're okay?” A man asked as Dean nodded softly, happily smiling with some of the townspeople. Helping passing out food to the needy, and happily enjoying the people. 

“He’s idiotic.” Balthazar crossed his arms, watching the prince for the fourth time this week do a community service event with no care or protection. 

“I think it’s...noble.” Castiel started.

“I think you’re an idiot too.” Balthazar snapped. “What the hell did you think you were doing with your speech?” 

“I improved it. It’s better than your cold ass speech where I thanked everyone for the opportunity of banging Dean.” Castiel scoffed moving away from the balcony. 

“Do you not remember who exactly you're supposed to be? the Cold hearted prince! The same prince who was caught at sixteen banged his nanny during his grandmother's funeral! He had his cousin beheaded for smelling like soap.” Balthazar hissed. “Does that sound like the man who declares their love for their mate and is SUPER happy about their baby.”

“What do you want me to do, Balthazar?” Castiel scoffed. “Pretend for the rest of my life to be this...prince? To not care about the man I’m going to spend forever with or the baby he carries inside him?”

“You have a job. A mission. You need to remember that!” Balthazar hissed. “If you blow your cover, you lose everything you care about! He won’t WANT you or your child once he realizes who you are!” 

“He won’t find out.” Castiel hissed. “No one here knows or has ever even met the prince of hell. Everyone knows him only by rumors. As long as I show what is true now, they will start to believe the stories they heard are lies.”

“Just remember, This?...is just plan A. Get over this crush and bang some concubine. You’ll get over him.” Balthazar stated walking away as Castiel covered his mouth looking away as he kept quiet.  
_________________________

 

 

 

 

Castiel glanced over the balcony, it had been over two weeks since the arrow being fired at Dean, Dean was taking it easy like he promised as well as keeping close to the castle and his bodyguards benny and cain. There has been no attempts on Dean’s life, and so far the kingdom has been quiet, but that could have been to the extra security patrolling in and around the castle.

Castiel turned as he heard the door to his bedroom open, seeing Dean peering his head inside. Castiel gave him a soft smile, as Dean walked in, walking over to the balcony he softly leaned against the balcony railing staring out into the castle. Dean looked over the star sky and the two moons that beautifully shown in it. 

“I must say, this room does have the best view.” Dean smiled softly. “I use to come in here when I was little and stare out at the stars.” 

“Why didn’t you have your room this one?” Castiel asked. 

“This room was meant for two...or three” Dean stated rubbing his belly. “Too big for little old me.” Castiel gave a soft smile as he glanced at dean’s stomach. Dean smiled as he blushed softly. “I-I’m sorry to bother you so late.” 

“I told you, you’re always welcome. This is your room too.” Castiel chuckled. “...though I’d have to admit, last time you snuck into my room so late, we did a lot more than just talk.” Dean went red as he looked up. 

“T-That’s actually what I came to talk to you about.” Dean choked out, but paused seeing Castiel smirk with his eyebrow raised. “I-I! Not like that!” Dean covered his face as he took Castiel’s hand pulling him towards the bed. Castiel took a seat on the edge of the bed, with Dean. Castiel watched him, pull a candle from his pocket as Dean held it nervously. 

“Am...I supposed to know that this is about?” Castiel laughed softly as Dean blushed. 

“It’s...our baby’s first month.” Dean choked out blushing. “I-I thought we should celebrate.” Dean softly moved to get something to light it, but Castiel’s fingers touched the tip of the wic and it lit. Dean turned back to see the candle lit, and smiled softly. Castiel’s hands softly moved to slid against Dean’s hand which Dean moved to let their fingers intertwined.

“To the first.” Dean held the candle as Castiel smiled softly. 

“To the first.” Castiel repeated as Dean ushered him to blow it out. Castiel hesitated before blowing it out, Dean smiled as he set the candle on the nightstand. He softly moved to touch his belly. 

“Only five months to go.” Dean smiled.

“Five?” Castiel questioned confused. “Angels have pregnancies for six months?” 

“Yeah? Why?” Dean looked at him just as confused.

“Um...Demons have it for eleven…” Castiel blinked as Dean looked mortified. 

“ELEVEN?!” Dean blinked in surprise holding his belly, breathing in obvious panic. “YOU’RE TELLING ME I CAN BE PREGNANT FOR MAYBE ELEVEN MONTHS?” 

“I-I assumed we would have the same birth times.” Castiel gave a nervous laugh. “I-I guess it could be somewhere in the middle.” 

“SO WE HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THIS BABY COULD JUST POP OUT?!” Dean panicked, as he stood pacing. “W-We need to talk to gabriel-”

“Dean. Please. Calm down.” Castiel touched his face, as Dean whimpered with tears in his eyes. 

“How can I? How will I know something's wrong if I don’t know when to worry?” Dean panicked. 

“Dean you need to calm down-” Castiel panicked as well, remember gabriel had said stress would not be good for the baby. 

“What if something goes wrong?! What if we lose the baby because I was too stupid to know something was wrong?! W-We need to call gabriel-” Dean felt tears down his face, as Castiel not knowing how to calm him down, yanked him into a hard kiss. Dean found himself roughly kissing back, Castiel pulling him close against his body. Dean let himself be pulled onto Castiel’s lap, letting the hard easy going kiss continue for god knows how long. 

Dean’s leg crossed over his other, happily bounced on his own knee. His fingers tangled in Castiel’s stupidly beautiful hair, as Dean moaned at the light tugs on his own hair by castiel’s own fingers. Dean could feel castiel’s other hand sliding through his feathers, making him only kiss back harder. Castiel broke the kiss to roughly mouth against Dean’s neck, sliding his tongue and lips against it. 

“T-There was a point to me shutting you up.” Castiel mouthed as Dean moaned panting against Castiel's mouth and touch. Dean happily kissing any skin he could touch. “W-We should stop...r-right?” 

“Yeah. T-Totally.” Dean panted as he pulled the tie to Castiel’s robe, pulling the robe from Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel instantly moved to flip them, pulling Dean’s nightgown up, Dean broke the kiss sitting up, to let him pull it over his head.

Castiel paused only slightly to glance down at the pouch like belly on Dean’s stomach, how beautiful Dean’s belly had started to show. Castiel instantly yanked dean backed into a hard kiss, Dean moaned, as his fingers yanked at Castiel’s robe roughly. Pulling it from Castiel’s body, Castiel pushed Dean back onto the bed. 

Dean’s legs wrapped around Castiel’s waist, as Castiel moaned he could smell how wet Dean had become. Castiel growled into the kiss, as one hand slid across Dean’s belly before his hand went lower to prep dean. 

“No. Now.” Dean panted needingly. “Hard. Please.” Dean kissed him harder, yanking at his hair. Castiel taken back by that paused only slightly. 

“B-But-” Castiel kissed back holding his body tightly.

“Now.” Dean growled as Castiel was surprised by Dean roughly turning them. Dean straddling him with need. Castiel panted watching as he watched his mate position himself over his cock. Dean’s fingers lightly held his cock, as he lowered himself onto it. Castiel let out a small moan, as he held Dean’s hips watching his mate take him fully. 

Dean instantly started to roll his hips, his whole body shook with need. Fuck Castiel could smell dean’s need, almost as much as his heat his desire going from normal levels to needing him to breath. Castiel leaned up to kiss, Dean heatedly kissed back, loving every whimper or loud high pitched moan the prince made.

The bed squeaked under their movement as Castiel found himself submitting to his own lustful moans, taking in Dean’s body that built up sweat. Castiel pulling Dean close as he flipped them, taking his own turn to thrust needingly into Dean’s body who threw his head back in pleasure.

What was this? 

Castiel slid his lips down Dean’s neck, mouthing needy hickeys down his mate's neck. Circling his tongue against the flesh of his mating mark. Dean whimpered as Castiel experimentally bit a bit roughly on Dean’s neck leaving a mark, Dean reacted so beautifully his loud moans only getting louder to Castiel’s beautiful rough bites and pulling of his hair. 

What were they doing? 

“I-I’m going to cum.” Dean whimpered under him, gripping Castiel’s back roughly, as he felt Castiel pull him by his hair back into a hard kiss. Their bodies reacting to each other so beautifully, as Castiel felt his knot start to form in his beautiful mate. 

Dean bit at Castiel’s lip in the kiss, Castiel yanked back feeling blood slid down his lip. Damn Dean bit hard. Castiel pressed his side of his hand against his lip, feeling the blood slid down it. Dean didn’t know why his eyes followed the blood, instantly moving to suck and lick in a heated kiss. 

Castiel knew sometimes when a demon was pregnant they craved blood… Could...Dean be wanting it too? Castiel’s thoughts instantly lost, let out a grunt as hot cum spilled against his chest as Castiel felt his own orgasm come. When the orgasms had come to an end, Dean hungrily continued the kiss. 

The kiss slowly started to calm, Dean’s breathing unable to keep with the rapidness. Castiel pulled back with the last kiss, his lips inches from Dean’s as his fingers slid down Dean’s outer thigh. Dean’s chest heaved as he stared into Castiel’s blue eyes, as though making sense of what they just did...again. 

Did this...need words?

“I think...I like your late night visits…” Castiel whispered as Dean softly smiled, looking down. Sweat dripped off Dean’s brow before he slowly looked back into Castiel’s eyes before softly kissing him again, letting the soft easy kisses and cuddling continue, enjoying the night.  
______________________________

 

 

 

When Castiel awoke, he half expected Dean to be gone. Where Castiel would then contemplate if it was a dream or justify this as two people having fun. However waking up spooned against Dean was not what he ever expected to happen. Dean curled facing away, Castiel’s arm wrapped around him protectively, his hands softly rubbed circles on Dean’s pregnant belly. Castiel’s face buried into Dean’s neck, Castiel...panicked…

This...was too perfect. Too much like the dreams he would always wish for. How he slept nights on the streets. He dreamed of being curled against his future pregnant mate...happy for the first time...ever since he could remember. Castiel...was afraid..

Castiel buried his face into Dean’s neck more tightening his grip on dean, as Dean woke to the touch. His eyes so puffy and out of it, Dean found himself refusing to wake. Wiggling in Castiel’s touch, he pouted as he wiggled free of his touch, he kicked himself free, just to steal the blankets and try to sleep again. 

Castiel gave a soft smile before softly pulling Dean back into his arms, as Dean let out a grumble before submitting to the arms, he turned in Castiel’s arms burying his face into Castiel’s chest. He happily settled there, which Castiel had to admit this...must be a dream. Castiel closed his eyes, hoping when he woke he wouldn’t be disappointed to realize it had.  
_________________________________

 

 

 

Loud knocking made Dean recoil more into Castiel, Castiel took a deep breath pulling himself to sit up. Dean scrunched his face in annoyance only burying himself into Castiel’s sheets. Castiel half asleep, forced on SOMETHING which he threw on his robe. Forcing the door opened, he looked fucking cranky and annoyed. 

“Something you fucking need?” Castiel groaned from the lack of sleep, rubbing his temple. Balthazar glanced over Castiel’s half dressed and hickey covered neck. 

“Great, you FINALLY followed my advice on getting laid, but did it have to be today?!” Balthazar hissed coming in and closing the door. “Dean’s MISSING.”

“Actually-” Castiel started.

“It’s going to be super fucking suspicious when you walk out with her.” Balthazar scoffed. “Plus the hickeys. You’ll be the prime suspect!” 

“Balthazar-” Castiel groaned super annoyed and he knew Dean was trying to sleep.

“Honestly, I'm super surprised by this. I didn’t think you’d get over your crush on dean so easily-” Balthazar shut up when given no choice, Castiel turned deep red covering his mouth.

“Stop. Fucking. Talking.” Castiel choked out as Dean sat up in the bed looking pretty annoyed as well.

“I’m two seconds from sentencing someone to death. The next person to be loud, dies.” Dean scrunched his face in annoyance, balthazar taking in the omega’s pudgy little belly starting to form as Dean grabbed Castiel’s blankets he pulled the covers up as Balthazar blinked in surprise as the soon happening argument turned into angry whispers.

“Dean?! you slept with DEAN?! That is NOT getting over-” Balthazar whispered as Castiel shoved him out the door.

“Bye balthazar!” Castiel hissed, quickly closing the door, balthazar sighed in annoyance as he glanced angrily away before bolting down the hall.  
____________________________________________

 

 

Gabriel walked down the hall, holding Adam close, as they carried their food back to their room. Sam had been more distant lately, mostly kept locked in his room. When they rounded a corner, he was surprised to see Balthazar standing there angrily. 

“A-Adam. Why don’t you head into the room, i'll be there in a second.” Gabriel set him down, as the child blinked but happily moved to the bedroom. Gabriel turned to look at Balthazar who glanced around before speaking. 

“I thought you said Dean wasn’t pregnant.” Balthazar hissed. “I just saw his stomach without a shirt, it’s starting to grow with life.” 

“No, What I said was he was carrying. I said the ‘Medicine’ I gave him was a spell. A spell that will eventually kill the baby after a good amount of time so it seems more real.” Gabriel scoffed. “You need to calm down unless they have physical contact which you guaranteed me they wouldn’t, the witch’s spell will work, if they do, it is you will have to explain to Lucifer why his plan failed.” Gabriel moved to walk away, but Balthazar caught his wrist. 

“...What’s plan c?” Balthazar looked away mumbling, as Gabriel angrily yanked his wrist away. 

“What I did? Giving him that spell is the end of me having any part in this. After the first month children in the womb is almost impossible to lose without suspicion. You can not kill that baby, so you should obviously rethink a world with a hybrid in it because it’s going to happen.” Gabriel snapped, gabriel turned to leave but Balthazar grabbed his hand stopping him. 

“He asked you to help rid of the baby when he finds out you failed-” Balthazar snapped.

“I did my part. The spell. You were to insure they wouldn’t break it.” Gabriel said. “It won’t be me he’s mad at.” 

“I will talk to him about this.” Balthazar spoke coldly. 

“Do. Send him my regards.” Gabriel glanced him up and down coldly before yanking his hand away and walking away.


	7. immortal

Dean woke softly buried into Castiel’s side, Castiel softly read next to him. Dean’s eyes softly glanced up feeling castiel pressed against him in sleep, Dean softly turned glancing over Castiel’s sleeping form. 

Dean wanted a shower and a sandwich.

Would it be rude to get up? or was it expected? 

Did Dean need to get up and leave? 

He never...had sex with someone….twice before…

Dean glanced away, trying to figure out what to do when... a strong sense of nausea hit him. He ripped out of the bed, bolting to Castiel’s bathroom, he found himself hurling loudly into the toilet. Smooth Dean, Smooth. Hearing footsteps slap softly against the floor, he glanced up looking like a bad hangover. He heard Castiel take a seat next to the toilet against the opposite wall, sitting down he stared at Dean softly. 

“I’m going to be sick.” Dean whispered as he laid his head on the toilet. 

“Correction. You already were sick.” Castiel stated as Dean gave him an annoyed look.

“I’m going to throw up on you.” Dean scoffed in annoyance as Castiel smirked to himself, as Dean held his stomach tightly. He was surprised when he felt Castiel’s fingers trace up his spine soothingly. 

“Once you’re up to it, we will call Gabriel to do a check up.” Castiel smiled softly, amused by his little omega. “I’m sure he will have answers for all your little questions.” 

“I want to not feel sick and not be sticky.” Dean whimpered as Castiel softly stood, grabbing a hand washing bowl from the other room, he returned with a cloth and started to slid the cloth against Dean’s naked skin. 

“Sorry, this is the best I can do.” Castiel whispered, as Dean shivered from the cold. Accepting the feel of the ice cold water against his skin, he whimpered at the touch. They said nothing for a long time, as Castiel took care in washing his mates skin. The floor soaked from the water, when Dean was cleaned. Castiel stood only to collect a towel and slid it against his skin drying him. “Do you still feel like throwing up?” 

Dean softly shook his head no, as Castiel picked him up carrying him back to the bed he continued to dry him there. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Dean mumbled. “You wet your floor.” 

“No, I didn’t have to do this.” Castiel chuckled as he moved to pick up Dean’s nightgown. He helped him into it. Dean blinked softly letting Castiel dress him just surprised by him. When Castiel had finished he moved to dress on his own, taking great care for his robes. 

“God, you are so fucking weird.” Dean breathed as he watched him. “You got multiple personalities or something?” 

“Hm?” Castiel glanced over.

“First...meeting you...I thought what did I do to deserve this…how can I be forced to mate a monster…?” Dean breathed as Castiel glanced away almost conflicted. “Now I look at you and... don’t even know what to think...I’m conflicted because I find myself thinking...how could I have ever thought that…?”

“Dean-” Castiel breathed.

“You’re like...two different people...This...you…?” Dean asked. “Human to monster, monster to human. I just...don’t get it-” 

“I’m sorry...I have no answers to give.” Castiel glanced away, as Dean stood angrily. 

“Stop being such a cryptic asshole!” Dean snapped, Castiel glanced him over. “If you think it’s cute, it’s not.” 

“You thought I was pretty cute yesterday when you rode me.” Castiel smirked as Dean gave an annoyed look, he let out a disgust scoff before storming away.

“I only thought you were kinda cute.” Dean grumbled angrily correcting him, as he stormed out. Castiel paused watching him go, kind of smirking to himself.  
_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Any word on the men who attacked us during the announcement?” Castiel spoke making his normal rounds of his kingly duties as Balthazar glanced down at the paperwork in his hand. 

“Rebels that oppose the treaty most likely, there were rumors of men trying to recruit people in nearby towns.” Balthazar spoke coldly still a little pissy from earlier. “We scoured the town and found nothing.”

“Look harder.” Castiel glared. “I want them found and hanged for hurting what’s mine.”

“We will continue looking, though I would talk to your better half about the punishment.” Balthazar scoffed.

“What are you talking about?” Castiel questioned confused.

“Your mate asked for mercy if the men are found.” Balthazar scoffed as Castiel sighed in obvious annoyance, before he turned away. 

“Just find them.” Castiel stated coldly.

“What? Trouble in paradise?” Balthazar scoffed as Castiel disappeared around the corner.  
____________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean kneeled down into the mud, helping put in the little baby trees into the ground, covered in mud he didn’t do much but help cover the trees with the dirt from digging the hole. Sam carried the small plants to Dean who helped lowered them down. 

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Dean asked.

“I’m not the one that’s pregnant.” Sam scoffed carrying one over to him. “Plus, Gabriel was very serious about the heavy lifting.”

“Going to tattle?” Dean smirked amused as he helped lower the tree into the hole, covering it with dirt. 

“Just might.” Sam smirked back as Dean laughed softly. 

“Bitch.” Dean shoved him lightly causing Sam to laugh lightly.

“Jerk.” Sam flicked some mud on Dean before offering Dean help up, which Dean took, moving a bit away to dig the next hole which Sam kneeled down to help him do so. “How did your check up with Gabriel go? I know you were...a little iffy on the baby info.”

“He told me enough to ease my worries but...he honestly seems as clueless as I do.” Dean gave a soft nervous chuckle. “He told me my baby would most likely not be born in the normal angel months we carry, if I start feeling pain around that time, he will have to put me on bed rest to keep the baby from being born early. He pretty much said that the longer the baby stays inside me the better for everyone. He will keep a monitor on the baby’s process…” Dean looked down touching his stomach obviously upset. 

“Are you going to tell Castiel?” Sam asked as Dean tensed. “...You shouldn’t hold the burden alone.”

“I...don’t want him to worry…” Dean breathed, wiping his face causing a smear of mud trying to look busy. “He has a lot to worry about already...I don’t want to upset him.” 

“Dean...” Sam sighed as he softly touched Dean’s hand. Dean paused softly as he slowly raised his eyes to look at Sam. 

“...If It gets to the point I need to worry, I’ll tell him.” Dean breathed. “If there is one red flag I’ll tell him.” Dean gave a weak smile. “I don’t want him to worry if there is nothing to worry about. Gabriel said the baby seems very healthy.” 

“Okay…” Sam sighed giving him a smile. “Have you thought up names?” 

“I mean I have, but nothing concrete. I believe...I should meet them before I decided something so serious.” Dean smiled happily before he paused.“...I...had a dream about the baby though. I just… I had this dream Castiel was sleeping with our newborn on his chest…” Dean blushed softly looking to the ground. Castiel’s soft fingers sliding against the baby’s spine as he hummed the baby to sleep. 

“Awh. You sap.” Sam teased as Dean shoved him. 

“Shove a dick.” Dean stuck out his tongue, as Sam once again helped Dean up, who let out a groan causing Sam to look concerned. “I’m fine, just got up too quickly. I-I just need to sit a moment.” Dean chuckled as Sam lead him to to sit on one of the finished fountain rims. Dean rubbed his belly, as Sam turned. 

“I-I’ll get some water.” Sam bolted towards the castle as Dean softly smiled watching him go. Dean closed his eyes taking in the sun on his face as the sounds of footsteps made him smile. 

“Back already?” Dean chuckled, opening his eyes to see Castiel glancing down at him. 

“I didn’t realize I was gone.” Castiel spoke as Dean gave a soft glance at him. 

“I was expecting someone more handsome.” Dean teased as Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“You say that as your rub your stomach growing big with my pup.” Castiel spoke pridefully.

“I love when you get all territorial.” Dean smirked. “Makes a guy feel all special-”

“Who were you expecting?” Castiel asked as Dean chuckled to himself.

“Long, awkward, and tall.” Dean laughed as Castiel looked coldly. “Awh, don’t be so daff. He’s what us angels call a babe.” 

“He’s closer to your age.” Castiel stated circling Dean.

“Need I remind you I may technically be sixteen in angel years, but I have centuries on the boy.” Dean glanced Castiel up and down. “Plus he’s not exactly barking up my tree-What’s wrong?”

“Why did you ask mercy on the men that harmed you?” Castiel asked as Dean blinked in surprise.

“What do you mean why?” Dean questioned standing. “They are just scared. They can be talked to-”

“They shot and tried to kill you. They deserve no mercy.” Castiel said coldly. 

“Castiel, if they wanted my death they could have easily had it.” Dean breathed grabbing his shoulders. “They could have easily poisoned the arrow or aimed for my heart-” 

“If you really believe that, Then you are more naive than I thought. They must have missed it.” Castiel scoffed walking away. “When the men are found, they will be executed-” Dean shoved him roughly from behind, as they tumbled into the castle wall, which Dean pinned Castiel against the wall. 

“I won’t let you hurt them.” Dean breathed letting out a shaky breath as Castiel stared at his mate. “I won’t let you start our alliance and our future rein be with bloodshed…I can’t hang those people.” Castiel flipped him, catching Dean off guard as Castiel’s hand slid against his growing belly, looking down at Dean’s lips. Castiel held his chin softly brushing his thumb against his lips.

“...I would never make you hang them, Dean… That’s my job.” Castiel spoke coldly, as Dean shoved him away angrily. 

“If you kill them, I will NEVER forgive you.” Dean growled.  


“I will do what I can to keep you and our child safe.” Castiel stated turning to walk away as Dean crossed his arms angrily watching him go.  
_______________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“More trouble in paradise?” Balthazar smirked when Castiel stormed in the throne room, he didn’t say a word to him.

“Guards! Send your men into the forest! Find the men responsible. Even if you have to search every inch of this town!” Castiel growled as the demon men bowed, leaving his side as Castiel took his seat at the throne as he glared angrily. Balthazar knew castiel well enough to shut up.  
______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam ran down the hall, carrying a cup of water, he stopped as he passed the chapel in the castle. Pausing only when he noticed a familiar person praying inside, he slowly glanced at the water then back at the person before deciding that he didn’t think Dean would mind it being a couple minutes late. 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked as he watched Gabriel jump up almost skittish.

“H-hey.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to ask the same thing.” Sam gave him a weird look. “I thought you refused to pray.”

“I-I do.” Gabriel choked out.

“I just saw you praying.” Sam scoffed setting the glass down. “You are such a liar.” Sam chuckled but Gabriel looked...upset. “...are you okay…?”

“...I…” Gabriel started shamed. “...I’d do anything to keep you safe….You know?” 

“...Gabriel…” Sam softly cupped his face with worry, as Gabriel looked down unable to look him in the eye.

“Everything I’ve ever done was to keep you safe…” Gabriel whispered as Sam softly moved to hug him, rubbing circles on his back. Gabriel felt tears start sliding down his face, gripping Sam so tightly Sam thought he would crumble. No matter how much Sam asked, Gabriel never confessed what made him so upset.  
______________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean in obvious stubbornness avoided Castiel like the black plague for the rest of the day which made both of them extremely cranky, which in turn...left the atmosphere of the castle...horrid. Dean angrily chewed on a carrot as he walked, Benny and Cain at his heels.

“Um...Where are we going?” Cain asked as Dean rubbed his belly. 

“Into town to ask if anyone knows of the rebels.” Dean stated coldly.

“Ah, that sounds... dangerous.” Cain scoffed.

“Look, I need to find them before Castiel does.” Dean stated. “If i can get them to stop peacefully-”

“These people may not want words of peace.” Benny spoke.

“Everyone wants peace. All it comes down to is if it is internal or physical.” Dean stated. 

“It’s too dangerous.” Cain objected. “You’re a parent now, you must think of them.”

“I am thinking of my child.” Dean turned. “I am making sure my child is born into a world without war...besides, my mother would have done the same.” Dean turned back, continuing to walk but a guard stopped him at the palace doors.

“I’m sorry, Prince Dean.” The man spoke. “I’ve been ordered not to let you guys out of the palace.”

“By who?” Dean glared.

“Me.” Castiel spoke standing on the second story balcony. 

“You can’t order me to do anything. I shall come and go as I please. I’m your equal.” Dean turned angrily.

“You are right, I will never force you to do something…” Castiel stated as Dean turned to the guard smirking but Castiel finished. “...But your friends on the other hand, are not permitted to leave the castle.” Dean turned back to him and glared. “Escort them both back to their rooms.” 

“Y-You can’t do that!” Dean snapped. Knowing Dean wouldn’t leave without them.

“I just did.” Castiel stated coldly. 

“...You’re such a jerk.” Dean whispered as he stormed away back towards the castle. Castiel said nothing, watching Dean leave, before he turned walking back into the castle.  
_____________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean stormed into his room, he slammed the door shut angrily. Giving it a couple more slams before he moved to his bed, angrily sitting on the end of his bed. Rubbing his belly, he let out an angry sigh, trying to calm down. Missing the men that came from their hiding spots behind him, Dean mumbling angry swear words. Dean glanced over at the cup of water on his desk, leaning over he moved to grab it. however movement from the reflection made him stop, leaning into the cup to get a better look at the reflection. Glancing up into his mirror Dean screamed a gag went over his mouth and a bag went over his head.  
______________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean let out a breath, when the bag was yanked off his head. Glancing around the hut, he struggled in his chair as a man came over ungaging him. Dean moved his bruised jaw, as he struggled. 

“K-Killian?” Dean stated recognizing the man who ungaged him. Knowing everyone in the village, the man said nothing leaving the room. “Please! Let me go! K-Killian! W-Wait!” Dean sighed as he left the room, but the sound of the door opening made him glance up, recognizing the girl with the beautiful red curls which instantly let out a breath of relief. “Charlie?” 

“Hey Deano.” Charlie smiled as she moved to him, undoing the wrist he instantly moved hugging her tightly, which she hugged back. Pulling back she glanced him up and down. Her eyes paused at Dean’s belly almost uncomfortably. “So...you're really pregnant?”

“Y-Yeah.” Dean touched his belly but that wasn’t his main focus, getting out of here was. “What’s going on? Where you taken here too?”

“Something like that.” Charlie hummed as she paced around him. “Did he force himself on you?”

“What? No.” Dean stated slightly offended as he moved to the window trying to glance out. “It looks like there is two guards. If we knock them out, we can escape-”

“You...let that thing touch you?” Charlie scoffed, as Dean slowly turned to face her. “You let him damn you?”

“...Charlie please don’t...tell me…” Dean looked so...broken by that.

“I just don’t understand...He must have forced himself on you.” Charlie breathed trying to think. “That’s the only way any of this makes sense.” 

“Let me go, Charlie. I beg of you. Taking me...will only lead to more pain and suffering.” Dean backed away.

“It doesn’t have to BE that way, Dean.” Charlie moved to him, taking his hand, forcing something into his hand. “Just a few drops into his drink a-and it will be like he died of natural causes. N-Not one person will know. You can rule, like you rightfully should and we will have our revenge-” Dean yanked away as the bottle fell to the ground. Dean refusing to take it, moving away from her.

“NO!” Dean snapped as Charlie turned glaring at him. 

“Did you forget…?” Charlie scoffed. “That he killed your mother?”  


“He didn’t kill her.” Dean hissed. 

“No, not personally. His kind. His father....they killed her.” Charlie stated coldly. “You think the people who we lost would want us to do nothing? How can you sleep in the same bed as him, let your belly swell with his seed?”

“I’m sorry about your parents…” Dean breathed. “But this would won’t bring them back. We must learn to move on, heal, we must make those lives lost matter by keeping peace-” 

“Your mother would be ashamed.” Charlie hissed.

“I am doing exactly what my mother would have done.” Dean snapped. “She opposed the war-”

“WHAT GOOD THAT DID HER!” Charlie laughed. “THEY KILLED HER.”

“They DIDN’T kill her.” Dean yelled as Charlie blinked in surprise. “Hate. Anger. Fear. REVENGE. That’s what killed her! No matter who raised the blade! I refuse any part in this.”

“...” Charlie stared coldly. “You have to choose now, Dean. Your best friend or that monster.” 

“I refuse.” Dean snapped. “How can you expect me to chose!” 

“One of us will die. Dean. I need to know you who's side you are on.” Charlie stated. “I need to know your loyalty.” 

“No.” Dean hissed, Charlie kicked his feet from under his feet, knocking him on his back as she pulled the angel blade from her waistband. 

“Me or him!” Charlie snapped as she pinned him against the floor with her foot on his chest as he struggled.

“D-Don’t make me choose!” Dean whimpered. “Please charlie stop this!”

“CHOSE!” Charlie hissed pressing the point to his belly.

“HIM!” Dean screamed angrily, as Charlie blinked taken back, moving off him softly. “...I choose him...I will always chose him…He’s the father of my child... my friend...and...I-I...” Dean started to cry as Charlie backed up against the wall, taking a moment to compose herself. 

“...You love him.” Charlie scoffed. “You fucking love him.” 

“Charlie.” Dean moved to her but she backhanded him back to the floor.

“...He brainwashed you. Th-That has to be it.” Charlie breathed. “...I will free you, Dean.” She stormed out locking him in the hut as Dean struggled pounding on the door. 

“CHARLIE! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! CHARLIE?! CHARLIE?!” Dean screamed as he slid down the door and cried into his knees hoping Castiel would be safe.


	8. Gasoline

-Many years ago-

 

“We are gathered here today-” the priest spoke as a group dressed in black stood over Mary winchester’s coffin. It was raining, but Dean paid no mind to it. The five year old held close by Cain. Staring lifelessly at the coffin, The king stood next to dean listening to the priest speak. 

Dean’s eyes only left his mother vaguely to glance over at Cain, when the rain pouring on him seemed to stop. Cain moving his wings over the young angel, covering him from the rain as he pulled Dean closer to his side in a comforting touch. Dean’s eyes stayed on him for a moment before drifting back over to the coffin. 

Dean’s body dripped from the rain, as the man spoke. Dean eyes slowly moved to his fathers, his father’s wings covered himself. Wearing his old military fancy suit, he stood coldly staring at the coffin before him. Dean’s hand slowly moved to hold his father’s hand but John pulled his hand away every so subtly, so it didn’t draw attention. Dean paused his movement, closing his hand into a fist, he forced it back down. 

The whole speech was a blur, the faces, the words, Dean couldn’t grasp a moment of it. His eyes never leaving his mother’s coffin. Beautifully white coffin decorated with beautiful red roses and ribbons, that Dean could never forget. All he could remember thinking was...his mother would have loved it. 

When they started lowering her into ground was when Dean snapped out of his daze. Looking in panic as her coffin started to lower, people slowly starting to take their leave as Dean ripped away from Cain moving towards the coffin. 

“M-Mommy!” Dean whimpered, as he ran to her. “MOMMY IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP MOMMY! WAKE UP, MOMMY!” Dean sobbed panicking trying to pull the coffin back up as it continued to lower. Dean was ripped away from the coffin, backhanded hard in the face. The hand that roughly held his shoulder was the only thing that stopped him from falling. Dean’s face whipped to the side from the hit, as John stared down angrily at Dean. 

“A prince never lets his emotions gain control of his actions.” John spoke coldly as tears slid down Dean’s face, his face forming a bruise. John turned away walking away with dignity, Cain moved to Dean, falling to his knees he checked out Dean’s bruising face before hugging him close.  
_________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid in bed staring at the wall, as he heard the adults speaking in hushed words. Put asleep hours ago, he knew that they thought he was long asleep. 

“With his mother gone, he will need you a lot more.” Cain whispered. “You can’t just treat him that way. Hitting him like that.” 

“I can not care for the child.” John spoke seriously. “I am a king. It was never my duty-”

“Duty? He is your child. Your heir. You can not just decide to throw him away.” Cain hissed. 

“Don’t act so mighty. Like you even care at all about the boy.” John scoffed. “We both know you only ever cared about the boy because you were madly in love with Mary.” 

“Go to hell.” Cain hissed. “This isn’t about me! This is about you send him away and you’ll regret it-”

“it is already done.” John said. “He will be married away in our treaty with hell. He will live at the new established capital from now on. To show we are serious about the treaty-”

“How could you, he is your child. He is A child.” Cain snapped.

“It will not be till he’s older.” John stated. “...it is better for everyone involved.” John tried to walk away as Cain grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

“Is it?” Cain scoffed. “Is it better for him? To lose both his father and mother...or is it easier for you?” John said nothing as he turned walking away.  
____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean sat in the carriage, watching as everything he knew and loved faded from sight. Cain lovingly slid his fingers through Dean’s wings. Taking good care of them, which Dean had started to neglect. 

“You need to care for your wings, my love.” Cain smiled to him. “You won’t be able to fly anymore if you keep this up.”

“...” Dean said nothing, his eyes watching the last sliver of the castle disappear behind the treeline, so far away Dean could barely make it out. “I don’t want to fly anymore…” 

“Dean, you don’t mean that.” Cain stated, continuing to clean his wings. “You love to fly.” Cain felt the child yank his wings away, moving to the other side of the carriage he curled into the corner away from him. “Dean. Come back and let me clean your wings.” 

“No.” Dean snapped pulling his knees to his chest. 

“Dean?” Cain stated moving to him. “Come on, no fussing. Young princes need their wings clean-”

“No!” Dean hissed. “Stop pretending you care!” 

“Dean?” Cain was taken back. 

“You don’t care about me! You’re just like everyone else!” Dean glared at him angrily. “You just love my mom!” 

“Dean!” Cain stated as Dean forced open the door to the carriage and bolted out the door. Cain tried to stop him as Dean bolted into the woods. “DEAN! COME BACK! IT’S DANGEROUS! DEAN!”   
____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Now-

 

 

“I want the whole goddamn Castle searched!” Castiel growled as the men nodded moving to search again.

“He’s not here.” Cain stated looking panicked. “I-I don’t know where he is, but he’s not here.” 

“Has the town been searched?” Castiel snapped.

“We searched high and low.” Benny stated following Castiel as he walked down the hall. “He must be in the forest.” 

“What if they took him out of the capital?” Cain asked.   
“Impossible. He hasn’t been gone long enough to be at the border. We have all the guards at alert. No one in or out.” Benny stated.

“Then the only place left is the forest.” Cain spoke as the three exchanged looks. 

“The forest is dangerous. Easy for people to get lost. Dean wouldn’t have gone there willingly.” Benny stated. “He would have put up a fight.” 

“We need a tracker. Someone able to navigate the forest.” Castiel spoke. 

“I know just the one.” Cain spoke. “Charlie. If anyone can find him. It’s her.” 

“...Then send for her. As soon as she comes, head into the forest. I will go on ahead.” Castiel stated as he turned walking down the hall. 

“B-But you’ll get lost! You can’t-!” Cain started but Castiel was already gone.  
____________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-back then-

 

Dean bolted through the forest, not caring if the branches scratched and ripped at his wings. Not caring if thorns ripped at his skin, he wanted to run. He wanted to keep going and not stop till there was nothing left of him. Pushing and shoving branches he ran hard, almost feeling the bliss of Cain’s voice fading as he ran. The bliss however was short lived as Dean shoved thick branches out of his way that opened to a decent side cliff side. Dean had no time to react as he tumbled forward and down the ledge. All he remembered was the pain of his head hitting something on the way down and the black.

 

 

Dean let out a whimper as he slowly sat up, wow it was night already? He groaned shaking from the pain. He lifted his head as tears spilled down his face, his hand moved to touch the growing bump and bleeding gash on his head. 

“Don’t move.” A voice startled him. Dean’s eyes moved to a boy who stoked a fire next to him. Dean’s eyes focused on the glowing blue eyes which glowed against the fire light, one of the noticeable traits of a demon. Dean instantly backed up till his back hit against the ledge he had fallen from.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” The boy spoke, as he turned a dead squirrel on the fire. 

“Yo-You’re a Demon.” Dean choked out. 

“-And you must be who that guy's been yelling for.” The boy glanced up as the very faint yell of yelling which made Dean curl into himself, glancing up towards the top of the cliff. “Don’t worry, he’s heading in the wrong direction.” Dean glanced at him hesitantly. 

“...What are you doing out here on your own?” Dean asked relaxing. 

“I’m not on my own...my brother is out...he’ll be back soon.” The boy mumbled. 

“Wh...What’s your name?” Dean asked, the boy gave him a glance. 

“What’s yours?” The boy scoffed.

“I asked you first.” Dean looked annoyed.

“Well I asked you second.” The boy pouted, it was quiet for a long time.

“...Dean.” Dean spoke. “My name is Dean.” The demon boy glanced him unsurely up and down. 

“...Two.” The boy stated standing, he handed Dean the squirrel on a stick. “I go by two.” 

“Two? Two’s not a real name.” Dean stated slowly taking it. 

“Neither is Dean.” Two frowned pouting.

“...Yes...Yes it is.” Dean scoffed.

“Just eat okay? You need your strength.” Two moved to sit next to him, Dean glanced him up and down before taking a bite of the meat. 

“...What are you doing so close to the the angel kingdom?” Dean asked between bites. 

“This is call the dead zone.” Two spoke. “The middle ground of both our kingdoms. A lot of fallen soldiers and the dead lay here. My brother and I our scroungers. We...find items on the dead and sell it. Now that the wars over it’s safer to do so.” 

“That’s immortal!” Dean choked.

“That’s life.” Two stated. “We need to get by somehow.” 

“W-What about your parents?” Dean asked, as two glanced out in the dark.

“...My father is out here...somewhere…among the dead.” Two whispered. “...My mom...she...was arrested for stealing.”

“...I’m sorry…” Dean stated honestly as Two glanced him over. The boy...was sincere. “...I….lost my mother recently.” Dean whimpered, sucking in air he pushed back his tears. 

“...Is...that your dad looking for you?” Two asked.

“No...He’s my...honestly i don’t even know his title. He’s just weird.” Dean pondered as two chuckled. 

“Sounds like he cares a lot about you.” Two stated. “He hasn’t given up his search for you.”

“He just cares about my mother.” Dean pouted. “He doesn’t care about me.”

“Yeah. Totally! That makes sense in reality. Wow. Thank you, Dean.” Two sarcastically spat out.

“A-...Are you mocking me?” Dean choked out.

“Ya. Totally.” Two chuckled as he stood, grabbing the bucket to put out the fire.

“W-Wait! What are you doing?” Dean panicked as he tried to stand but his whole body freaking hurt.

“Leaving. I don’t have time for drama.” Two stated. 

“You can’t leave me alone.” Dean whimpered.

“I’m not. Stop being a child and go to your...whatever he is.” Two stated. “He obviously loves the fuck out of you, enough to search this stupid god damn forest all night for you.”

“B-...But-” Dean looked conflicted.

“So what if he loved your mum.” Two snapped. “She’s dead. If he was only your friend because of that, he would have tossed you away by now.” Dean instantly shut up, as he watched two pour water on the fire. Watching it go out, two picked up his bag, turning to leave he paused.

“Go fly up there and apologize for being an idiot. Be grateful you have someone who gives a shit about you for no underlined reason.” Two stated moving to walk away.

“W-Wait.” Dean spoke as Two turned looking back to look at him. “...Thank you.” Two softly nodded his head. “Do...you think we will...we meet again?”

“This forest is…” Two paused. “...a place of miracles.” Two glanced around. “...maybe one day…”

“...till then.” Dean smiled softly as two gave a smile. Two gave a small wave and disappeared into the forest, leaving Dean alone in the dark. 

“Dean?!” Cain called down the cliff, as Dean glanced up.

“Cain?” Dean yelled up, as Cain flew down instantly scooping up the boy into his arms. Shaking as he held him close. Dean felt tears slid down his face. “I’m sorry for running away.”

“It’s okay my little one.” Cain shook holding him. “Promise me, you’ll never leave again.” 

“I-I promise.” Dean sobbed, as he buried his bruise face into Cain’s shoulder. Cain held him close, his wings spread before he flew off with the boy. Two watched from the shadows smiling softly as he glanced up watching the boy being taken away.

“...Till then.” Two whispered till no one before turning and continuing back into the darkness.  
_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Now-

 

 

Dean breathed out weakly, his body shook from the cold, his wings covering his body tightly. The cabin was poorly built, and extremely inclined to the elements, Dean could see his breath in the cold air. The guards ignored his request for any kind of blankets or warmth, the word traitor was thrown in while they mocked his request. 

The stone floor didn’t help much, so Dean found himself trying to make a fire out of the chair he poorly broke down and now was poorly attempting some sort of stone hitting together to make a fire. Dean shook violently, kept hitting his fingers then the stone.

“Fucking suck at this.” Dean swore as he shook dropping the stones, placing a hand to his belly. He needed to get warm. He couldn’t die here. He couldn’t let this be the resting place for his child. “Fucking fuck.” 

Dean grabbed for the stones again, his fingers swollen and broken, he shook feeling himself growing tired. He couldn’t sleep. Sleep would mean he wouldn’t wake up. His body was trying to shut down. 

“Please…” Dean whispered, begging, whimpering for something...anything…”Please don’t let my baby die here…” Dean collapsed back into wall, curling himself into the corner he shook violently. In and out of it, when a loud sound of grunts and screams made dean slowly try to stay awake but he found himself drifting as someone pulled him out of the corner. Wrapping a blanket around him tightly, Dean remembered feeling so bundled up in the cape. The person spoke his name as the fire grew to life, Dean’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as someone whispered for him to stay with him.


	9. Better times

Dean let out a little noise as he curled into the warmth of the body next to him. Burying his face into their neck, he took in the familiar comforting scent of a campfire. Arms wrapped around him pulling him closer which Dean melted into nuzzling against the person. Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, as he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking in surprise, he remembered his unfortunate predicament of being kidnapped. Dean let out a gasp trying to back away from the person who seemed obviously annoyed from the movement.

“L-Let me go!” Dean struggled, panic on his face.

“Dean. Calm. Please.” Castiel whispered as Dean took a moment to register, and calm.

“Castiel?” Dean breathed as tears filled his eyes, he bolted into his embrace, crying roughly into Castiel’s chest. Castiel held him close, nuzzling against him, he placed comforting kisses against Dean’s skin. “Y-You found me.” 

“I always will.” Castiel whispered as he slid a hand against Dean’s belly. “Are you alright?” Dean nodded roughly trying to wipe away his tears and snot. 

“We both are.” Dean sniffed. “I-I thought I was going to freeze to death. I thought…” 

“I never would have let that happen.” Castiel comforted him.

“H-How did you find me?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“None of that matters now.” Castiel stated as Dean’s eyes glanced around the room he was being held captive in, his eyes fell instantly to the fire that Castiel had made with the materials Dean had struggled with before. Dean shivered curling back into Castiel, which he noticed was not wearing his armor under the blanket Dean was finding warmth in with him. 

“Y-...You’re dressed…” Dean blinked.

“Like a peasant? I know. It was the only way I can find you undetected.” Castiel glanced down at his rags. “I...commandeered the cook’s clothes. He happened to be my size.”

“You stole the cook’s clothes?” Dean scoffed with a laugh, glancing Castiel up and down. He hated to admit how...mysteriously hot Castiel looked in everyday clothes. Even cuter in the head wrap that covered his face, most likely to keep from getting recognized. Maybe it was all the baby hormones but if Dean wasn’t freezing his ass off he would love a second with that. “You little thief.” 

“It’s not stealing if you plan to return it.” Castiel looked rather offended by the title, as Dean pressed his face against Castiel’s neck laughing. 

“I’m only teasing.” Dean smiled before stopping his laughter to look at Castiel. “Wait, how did you find me anyways?”

“...Sheer dumb luck?” Castiel mumbled, but Dean gave a confused look. 

“...okay.” Dean stated just accepting the answer without digging more into his hesitation, before he looked panicked. “Wait! How did you get past all the guards undetected?! W-Won’t they see the fire?! W-We need to put it out before-” Dean moved to put it out but Castiel’s hands stopped him. 

“Dean. There isn’t anyone left to see the fire.” Castiel stated as Dean stopped cold, looking at Castiel with fear.

“Y-...Yo…” Dean choked out as he pulled away from Castiel. 

“Dean, come back under the blanket or you’ll freeze, it’s getting below zero-” Castiel stated.

“Y-You killed them! T-They were just scared...and you KILLED them.” Dean whimpered. “I KNEW them, They had FAMILIES-”

“I did what I had to, to keep you and our child alive and SAFE!” Castiel spoke confidently. “They were going to let you freeze to death because you carry our child in your belly. It wasn’t personal dean, it was what they decided was for the greater good. I did the same….I decided you were my greater good...” Dean seemed taken back as he hesitantly returned to Castiel’s side, Castiel covered him with the blankets once again which Dean took gratefully. 

“...this is going to be hard isn’t it?” Dean breathed as Castiel glanced over at him. 

“What is?” Castiel stated, surprised when Dean buried his face into Castiel’s shoulder.

“Everything.” Dean gave a sad chuckle. “...I don’t understand...Everything's just so fucked up.” 

“Dean…” Castiel turned as Dean’s head moved to rest against his chest. 

“I love our baby with all my fucking being, that fact that anyone would want them dead?” Dean covered his face, trying to hold back his tears of frustration and anger. 

“I’m sorry…” Castiel nuzzled against him. “If you had mated anyone else, you would never have this problem.”  


“Don’t you fucking apologize to me!” Dean snapped as he slapped his chest. “Don’t you fucking dare! You and I made this baby.” Dean forced Castiel’s hand against his stomach. “I never want to hear for a second you are sorry for that! Because I’m not!” 

“Dean…” Castiel was taken back as Dean wiped his tears and snot. 

“S-Sorry I’m just so fucking done with it, and these pregnancy hormones aren’t helping…” Dean blushed trying to calm down.

“I know you're upset but you have to save you energy, the trip back will be hard on you. I couldn’t bring anything that would have drew notice to me trying to save you. So we will have to walk, unless you feel like flying…” Castiel watched Dean pull his wings close, looking away ashamed. 

“...I’d rather walk.” Dean mumbled, Castiel didn’t comment but nodded kindly. Dean shivered the cold making goosebumps against his skin, Castiel pulled him close. 

“We will head out after daylight, till then it will be better to stay here for the night.” Castiel breathed, as Dean nodded snuggling close. “ If we run into the cain and the others, we can hitch a ride with them back, otherwise we just keep going till we get back to the castle.” 

“Sounds like a plan. No food. no water. Below freezing at night. Awesome.” Dean breathed. “All we need is a heatwave in the day and we will have so much fun.”

“Hey. Hey. It will be okay.” Castiel chuckled. “I’ll make sure you and our pup are perfectly safe and happy.” Castiel pulled away standing as Dean looked confused at him leaving. 

“W-Wait where are you going?” Dean choked out. 

“I need to get supplies before we head out.” Castiel spoke. “Rest, I will be back.” Dean hesitantly nodded, as Castiel disappeared out the doorway and was gone. Dean felt emptiness, that Castiel wasn’t gone. Like even the baby knew. Dean...hated when Castiel was gone...how could he tell him that...Castiel being close made the morning sickness go away? Dean felt ten times better with Castiel around...Dean turned to curl up in the blankets, burying his face into the scent Castiel left in his wake. Content his scent did enough to settle his stomach enough to let sleep take him.  
________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

When Dean awoke again, he wasn’t surprised to find Castiel by his side. Castiel turning meat that cooked on the fire, Dean instantly craved the smell. The food. Dean rubbed his eyes sitting up, as Castiel noticed him waking. Dean took a deep breath, as his eyes scanned over the food.

“Good morning.” Castiel smiled as Dean licked his lips. 

“Morning.” Dean stated, as Castiel grabbed for the stick, pulling the meat off the fire. Castiel pulled a leg from the animal, Castiel hissed a couple times. Too hot to touch, making sure it was blown to cool down before handing it to Dean who hungrily scarfed down the leg. “God. This is so good. What is this?” 

“Squirrel.” Castiel stated as Dean roughly started to cough. “Careful. Easy.” 

“S-Sorry. Wrong pipe.” Dean chewed some meat off the bone. “Did they hunt it here?” 

“No, the camps goods seem to be pushed more towards liquor.” Castiel chuckled. “I caught it. I use to hunt this all the time for food.”

“...For...food?” Dean questioned mid chew as Castiel tensed. 

“F-For the hungry.” Castiel gave a nervous laugh. “Y-yeah we use to do that...at the castle.” Dean gave him a weird look.

“...really?” Dean eyed him.

“M-My um...father never liked us giving away our food to our people, so-so we did it ourselves by hunting...squirrel.” Castiel smiled moving the face wrap to shove hot squirrel meat into his mouth as Dean continued his weird look.

“Okay…” Dean questioned what he was told, but pushed his doubts aside. “...You know. I met a demon boy once who cooked me squirrel...cared for me when I was hurt, lost in the forest... Never had the chance to thank him for it.”

“I’m sure he knows.” Castiel ran his fingers through dean’s hair. 

“He’s...one of the reasons I knew...you aren’t what I believed to be.” Dean stated softly. castiel seemed conflicted, tense and confused. “...You Demons.”

“O-Oh. Yeah?” Castiel cleared his throat relaxing at those words.

“I’d think much better of you if you’d hand me some more leg.” Dean smiled as Castiel submitted handing over another leg. Dean too focused on munching on a another leg to notice the conflict that hung on him as Castiel watched him.  
_________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked with Castiel always had a hard time keeping up, Walking for two as dean put it. Always left Dean trying to catch up to castiel which in turn made Castiel have to stop and wait. He expected the slow pace, but not this slow. 

“Dean we need to keep going if we are going to get to the castle before nightfall.” Castiel stated turning to look at the straggler.

“I can’t...walk anymore. I need a break.” Dean panted. “My feet are killing me...go on without me.” Castiel rolled his eyes, as he watched Dean take a seat on a boulder next to him. “Don’t roll your eyes at me. I have walked four hours straight.” 

“I expected at least six.” Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

“Six?!” Dean laughed in disbelief. “SIX? You want six? You carry the baby!” Castiel sighed lightly glancing around his surroundings. 

“Alright.” Castiel sighed, as he kneeled down. “Climb on.” 

“Excuse me?” Dean scoffed as Castiel looked back. 

“Get on my back.” Castiel stated as Dean hesitated. “It’s going to rain, if you want to be in the rain. Then please. Keep sitting there.” Dean sighed, Climbing onto his back, he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck who stood. 

“Careful. Careful.” Dean reminded him, as Castiel slowed his movements. When Dean felt secure enough to move, Castiel moved through the forest at his normal quickened pace.  
____________________________________

 

 

 

 

“I wonder if the baby will look more like you.” Dean whispered as Castiel glanced back. “I hope the baby has your blue eyes...or is that too cheesy? A little prince or Princess with blue eyes? I always wanted blue eyes when I was younger, but I got the Winchester greens.”

“No, What would be lame is a hybrid baby with both obvious physical aspects.” Castiel chuckled. “Wings, sharp teeth-”

“Devil horns?” Dean giggled. 

“Stereotype.” Castiel mumbled, as Dean smiled happily.

“...I hope he or she looks like you.” Dean stated as Castiel took offense. 

“Don’t wish such terrible things. The genes in my family are hit and miss. My brother is butt ugly. I just got lucky.” Castiel choked, Dean laughed loudly.

“Brother?” Dean smiled. “You have a brother?” Castiel looked panicked for a moment, struggling to find the word. “...I always wanted siblings…” Castiel’s panicked look softened instantly at Dean’s innocent words. “A little brother...or a little sister...I was always so lonely growing up…” Castiel said nothing looking at Dean sadly. “...Not...not to overshoot this pregnancy but...do you think we...can...have another?” 

Castiel turned looking into his eyes, as Dean blushed looking away. Castiel looked down blushing as well smiling to himself. Dean buried his face into Castiel’s shoulder, hiding his face. 

“Alright. I guess. Since you begged.” Castiel smirked as Dean blushed harder making choking noises. 

“I didn’t-” Dean choked.

“I just want to name the first one.” Castiel stated taking Dean off guard. Dean blushed to himself before hiding his smile in Castiel’s back.

“Alright.” Dean smiled. “You can name the first. Nothing too lame-” Castiel stopped causing Dean to glance in the same direction as Castiel. He seemed fixated on a small little pathway off the beaten path. Dean blinked in confusion watching Castiel stare almost sadly. “Cas-?”

“Dean?!” Cain ran over, bolting to them. Castiel snapped out from under his thoughts as he let dean down. Dean bolted quickly towards Cain, hugging him tightly, Cain wrapped his wings around Dean squeezing him tightly.

“My little dove! You are okay!” Cain pulled back to cup his face, placing kisses on his face before touching Dean’s stomach. “A-Are you both?” 

“Y-Yes.” Dean smiled. “Castiel saved us.” Cain looked at Castiel up and down, before moving to him. Patting him affectionately on the back, Cain smiled happily. Castiel grunted surprised by the force. 

“I must say, You definitely earned some brownie points in my book. Almost proud to call you son in law. Almost. You have gotten a step up from scumbag, to almost worthy to breath my little Dean’s air.” Cain laughed.

“Stop it, cain!” Dean choked embarrassed as Dean covered his face. “How did you find us anyways?” 

“If it wasn’t for Charlie, we never would have found you.” Benny spoke, as Dean’s face fell to charlie’s who stopped Dead in her tracks. Her eyes were startled, but she faked a smile. Dean’s blood ran cold, as She softly slid her arms around him affectionately, which was sincere. 

“Dean. I’m so glad you’re safe.” Charlie smiled, as Dean froze. “Of course, I missed the rescue. I couldn’t take the stage from your knight and shining armor. Am I right?” 

“Ah. Charlie, you never met King Castiel.” Cain smiled leading her over as Castiel pulled the head wrap off. Her fake smile slowly faded as her eyes met his, a face of recognition. His eyes widened in response, as they both stood staring at each other. 

“Do you know each other?” Cain asked.

“W-We…” Castiel was so taken back, he just stared at her.

“...we only know each other because I ran into him as he asked for directions to the palace.” Charlie lied. “I’m just shocked to see...that i had previously ran into the...king.” 

Dean remained frozen in place, trying to hide his shaking, his hand on his belly rubbing it slightly. Fear crept up into his body, he just wanted to scream. He wanted everyone to know what she had done. He wanted to warn cas she wanted the prince dead. He wanted them to know she lead the rebellion. But fear kept him quiet. Fear kept him rubbing his belly shaking silently close to tears.

“Thank you...for all your help.” Castiel spoke as he held out his hand, she took it shaking it slowly. 

“Pleasure is-” Charlie started.

“O-Ouch.” Dean hissed, as he held his belly in pain. Something was wrong. Castiel turned his attention to his mate, as Dean held his stomach starting to fall to his knees but Castiel caught him scooping him up. 

“D-Dean?!” Castiel panicked. 

“S-Something’s wrong! OUCH!” Dean panted, as he shook violently. “Pl-Please don’t let me lose the baby!” Castiel’s face filled with panic, as Dean whimpered for Gabriel.

“Let me take him! I’m the only one who can get to the castle fast enough.” Charlie stated as Charlie snatched Dean from his arms. Her wings flapped as She took off, leaving them alone in the forest.  
________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

“Well?” Castiel spoke as Gabriel came out from Dean’s room. Gabriel closed the door, turning around he glanced between the worried party. “I-Is Dean okay? I-Is the baby?”

“Dean’s fine.” Gabriel nodded. “Stressed and dehydrated but Dean and the baby are okay.” 

“Thank god.” Cain breathed as Castiel moved to Gabriel.

“W-What happened?” Castiel stated.

“Most likely he stressed himself silly.” Gabriel stated continuing to dry his hand. “The stress made the baby upset, so the baby threw a fit. Both are fine, and I am seriously advising bed rest. Not optional. For a couple weeks. Three hours of cuddling a day-”

“Wait? Cuddling?” Castiel asked confused. 

“The best medicine I can give him, is his mate. Your presence alone can help calm your mate and child.” Gabriel stated. “I told you, hybrid babies aren’t easy. They require more attention and care than normal angel or demon babies.”

“I-I understand.” Castiel nodded, as Gabriel bowed his head. 

“He’s sleeping for now. Just make sure he eats when he’s suppose to and he’s eating enough. He’s eating for two, so if you’re not disgusted by the amount it’s not enough.” Gabriel chuckled.

“Okay.” Castiel nodded as Gabriel moved to leave, Castiel walked towards the door. “I’ll let you know when he’s accepting visitors.” Benny and cain nodded as they turned to leave. Castiel was about to enter the room, when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned seeing charlie. “Charlie-” 

“Me-Meet me in the yard later tonight.” Charlie stated when cain and benny were gone. “I have so many questions-” 

“I’ll answer what I can.” Castiel nodded, as she turned around leaving him alone to comfort his mate.


	10. We are going to be friends.

Charlie waited in the silence in the yard, hiding in the darkness as a cloaked figure came out from one of the doorways. His eyes falling to her, Castiel moved pulling charlie into a tight embrace. 

“Charlie.” Castiel spoke in the tight hug.

“T-Two.” Charlie sucked out air, trying not to cry, pulling back she looked over his face like seeing a ghost. “I-I thought they locked you away.” 

“They did.” Castiel whispered. “This was my payment.”

“Payment?” Charlie whispered as Castiel nodded, glancing around to make sure he was alone before softly touching her hand on his face.

“The only reason balthazar and I am even free is because I looked like the prince.” Castiel looked away. “They hired me to produce with dean.”

“T-They?” Charlie asked, but Castiel remained silent. “Two, who hired you?” 

“That doesn’t matter now.” Castiel whispered. “No one must know I’m not the prince.” 

“But I don’t understand. Why are you here? Where is the prince?” Charlie asked shaking as she covered his face. “...Dean carries your p-pup? Fuck. Two. I-I’m sorry. I-” Castiel glanced away, she hadn’t known it was two’s pup. He didn’t let her continue as he covered her mouth, as a guard heard her voice and started to walk towards the yard.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” The guard called a good distance away.

“We can’t be seen together.” Castiel spoke. “It will raise too many questions.” Castiel turned to leave throwing back on his cloak but Charlie grabbed his wrist.

“Where is the prince, Two?” Charlie spoke upset, shaking lightly. “Where is he so I can get my revenge? The revenge i deserve!”

“There is no chance for that, my friend. I’m sorry but He’s dead.” Castiel spoke quickly, charlie stood in shock as Castiel disappeared into the doorway.  
_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean groaned as he sat up in bed, holding his belly, now almost two months along, his belly was swollen thick with his child. Charlie hadn’t been seen since the night castiel had rescued him from her grasp. Which he wasn’t sure if he could handle anyways. She had tried to kill his child to...save his child? Dean had been on bedrest for the last two weeks, which did not make him much of a happy camper. A little more aggressive than normal, snipping at Castiel and refusing the affection Castiel tried to give him. 

Dean submitted to the doctor’s subscribed cuddling, taking the time to cuddle a couple hours each day, once in the morning and once at night. Thought sometimes Dean wanted him a bit more, and kept him close cuddling roughly against him for needed affection. Castiel always tried to be patient with him, but when he couldn’t handle dean’s brattiness he’d just leave the room without a fight. Knowing that Dean didn’t need the stress of a fight, though at this point dean kinda wanted one.

Dean’s morning sickness was pretty much non existent now, but Dean craved EVERYTHING. He almost always had food in his hand, which Dean found a lot more disgusting than he thought. Shouldn’t his hormones find a way to keep him from being disgusted with his food intake or something? Dean sighed giving up on his ability to get comfortable. Which was a normal night which he couldn’t sleep. Dean threw off the covers, deciding a snack was in order while he thought of what he wanted for a midnight snack. 

Dean rubbed his belly, as he let his feet touch the cold floor. He shivered, as he glanced down at his belly, he decided against a candle. Which made his trip really eventful in his attempt not to fall or trip over something. In the human world, Dean would be so small at two months, gabriel was telling him. Said Dean was closer to four then anything, which Dean thought was so interesting. Human’s were a trip. 

Dean passed by Castiel’s bedroom with not much thought, heading down to the kitchen. He grabbed some baked treats the servants had left out for this exact reason, knowing of Dean’s midnight snacking. Dean of course took the plate of cookies, instead of just one. Happily munching on them as he walked back up the stairs. Walking past Castiel’s room on his walk back to his own he paused at Castiel’s door. Staring at it holding a plate of cookies, he didn’t hesitate to pull the door open and walk in. 

Castiel was fast asleep, curled in his bed, light snores filling the air as Dean just walked up to the bed. He stared at Castiel for a moment, hoping he would wake up on his own. When he didn’t he reached a hand out lightly shaking him. 

“Cas.” Dean whispered. “Cas.” 

“H-Hum?” Castiel snorted awake, as he instantly sat up. Rubbing his face from sleep, he reached over to his bedside lighting the candle with a touch of his finger. “What’s wrong?"Dean satisfied with his results of a woken up mate, moved to crawl into Castiel’s lap.  


“The baby and I want your attention.” Dean stated, as Castiel blinked tiredly at his mate who happily chewed cookies in his lap. 

“What time is it?” Castiel whispered as Dean shrugged his wings. “...Couldn’t sleep...again?” Dean shook his head no, as Castiel leaned back into the headboard, opening his arms to his mate. Which Dean gratefully took the spot in his arms. Castiel’s hand moving to wrap around Dean rubbing Dean’s belly as Castiel buried his face into Dean’s neck. Dean curled into him closing his eyes as Castiel’s presence soothed him instantly like a warm cup of tea. “Can’t you want my attention in the day, when I’m awake.” 

“I’ll have you when I want you.” Dean breathed as Castiel rolled his eyes with a smile as Dean closed his eyes letting himself be lulled to a sleep like state by his mates closeness. 

“You know if you moved into my bedroom, we wouldn’t be doing this every night. You can just curl up against me every night without having to wake me up.” Castiel whispered.

“What would be the fun in that?” Dean mumbled half awake, as Castiel softly smiled at that. Running his fingers over his mate’s swollen belly. Dean woke himself lightly to chew on a cookie, as Castiel placed soft kisses into his neck. “...I’ve tried everything. It’s so annoying. I’m just so hungry...but nothing satisfies me.” Castiel paused at that. 

“Do you want to test a theory of mine?” Castiel whispered leaving a hickey on the base of Dean’s neck. “I think I know what may help.” 

“Hm?” Dean opened an eye to Castiel, who pulled his hands away from Dean’s belly much to dean’s annoyance. Castiel eyed his mate who watched him questionably. Castiel grabbed for the small dagger under his pillow, quickly sliding it against his wrist. Dean watched blood pour onto Dean’s white nightgown. “C-Cas! Y-You’re bleeding! Y-You-” 

“You remember when we had sex for our child’s one month of life?” Castiel spoke unfazed by the blood lost, Dean on the other hand tried to stop the bleeding with his nightgown. 

“Yes! I remember idiot! Why would you-” Dean panicked.

“Do you remember biting my lip hard enough to draw blood?” Castiel spoke, Dean paused slightly confused. “Just as I thought...You did it on reflex….I think the thing you have been craving blood.” Dean opened his mouth to object but Castiel cut him off. 

“Remember when I told you demon babies drank blood, not milk to get by…In pregnancy, Demons make it a habit to drink from their partners.” Castiel stated. Dean’s eyes drifted towards the blood pouring onto his belly. Hesitating, he stared at the blood. “It won’t hurt anyone to try…” Castiel moved the blood closer to Dean’s face, as Dean hesitated only for a second. 

Pulling Castiel’s wrist towards his lips, the second Dean’s took the first taste of the blood, Dean angrily mouthing at Castiel’s cut. Dean swallowed greedily, Castiel soothing petting his head, as Dean bit roughly at the wound. Dean should have been disgusted, should have regretted what he was doing, going against his angel ideals but...he didn’t. 

When Dean had, had his fill, Dean turned roughly turning pulling Castiel into a heated kiss. Which Castiel kissed back almost as greedily, blood smearing on their faces. Dean’s tongue fought for dominance, the little ball of pregnant fire. Dean’s hungrily pulled his nightgown from his body, pulling Castiel on top of him, wrapping his legs around Castiel’s waist. Dean’s hands instantly slid into Castiel’s robes, sliding against his dick needingly. How could Castiel say no?  
_____________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean opened his eyes, where was he? He stood in his nightgown glancing down at the mud under his feet. He could...feel it. He was outside. It was dark, and the trees were so thick Dean couldn’t make out the moon. How did he get to the forest again?

“Hello!” Dean panicked, moving to touch his stomach. Which instantly brought him some sort of comfort. When voices made him look up. “Hello!” Dean moved towards the voices, pushing through the thick bushes, he pushed back some thorn's, causing him to yank back holding his hand in pain as blood slid down it. Dean winced, as he glanced up seeing a small light of a lantern. Dean moved towards them, stopping when his eyes glanced over the boys who owned the voices.

“Did you find it yet?” A older boy asked, as young blue eyes glanced over at the boy who lazed about on a long. The boys took no notice in him.

“No.” The seven year old whined, waist deep in a swamp. Tons of unknown things lurked in the water and the boy was scared shitless. “C-Can I please get out now?” Dean didn’t speak as he froze in place. He knew...this boy.

“Not till you find it, two.” The boy stated, giving him a glance over. “Once you find that coin purse you dropped in there, we can go.” 

“Y-You were the one that pushed me in.” Two spoke as his brother crossed his arms, the eleven year old not carrying for the whines of the boy. “I-I wouldn’t have dropped it if you didn’t try to make me move faster-”

“Look, you want to eat don’t you?” The older brother sighed in annoyance. “That’s our meal you lost. Find it and we can get something to eat…we WOULD have had squirrel if you didn’t give it away.” Th-...This was two? His two? 

“I-I’m not apologizing if that’s what you mean to get from me. He was hurt.” Two frowned. 

“This is a doggie dog world.” The older boy spoke. “Survival of the fittest. We have no time for charity-”

“I’m pretty sure it’s ‘Dog eat Dog world.” Two scoffed. “Dumb ass.” The older boy stood up angrily.

“Look! it’s not my fault you gave our only meal away to some pretty boy with blue eyes!” The boy snapped.

“They were green.” Two snapped back as the boy panted angrily staring at him.

“...Find it or I’ll sell you instead.” The older boy snapped in embarrassment as he stormed off, taking the light, leaving the boy in the dark.  
_____________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean shot up panting roughly, sweat dripping down his naked skin. Dean glanced around taking in his surroundings, covering his face. He took a second to calm down. Why...had he dreamed about Two? The boy who had helped him so long ago? It...was so real. Like it had really happened….but it couldn’t could it? Dean couldn’t have tapped into a memory...right?  
A hand on his shoulder grabbed his attention, he turned seeing Castiel blinking with concern. Dean moved without a word into his embrace. 

“Hey...Hey...It’s okay. You’re okay.” Castiel whispered as he rocked Dean. “Nightmare?” 

Dean didn’t say anything as he hesitantly nodded, letting himself be engulfed in Castiel’s presence...how can he tell him he just had a dream about it old crush? After sex with his mate? While carrying HIS child? Dean...decided it was best to try to forget the dream.  
____________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean walked out of Castiel’s room, wearing one of Castiel’s robes since the only other piece of clothing Dean had was bloody. Castiel loved seeing Dean’s smaller form in his robe top that held like a short dress. Made Castiel swell in pride that his mate wore a symbol of him for the world to see. Castiel closed the door as Dean rubbed his large belly. Castiel smiled happy as Castiel kneeled down to press kisses against Dean’s belly who smiled back happily. Castiel rubbed it affectionately, glancing up at Dean who wore his clothes, hickeys and bites from their lovemaking with grace.

“Are you seeing Gabriel today for the check up?” Castiel spoke seriously, still affectionately rubbing the lump. “I want to come.”

“Sure, but I doubt it will be interesting. I just want to talk to him about the butterflies I’ve been feeling in my stomach-” Dean stated, as Castiel smirked. “What?”

“Well, maybe if you’d stop falling for me, you wouldn’t have that problem.” Castiel chuckled as Dean smirked turning away walking back towards his bedroom.

“What would be the fun in that?” Dean teased, as Castiel slowly stood...speechless. Did Dean just admit...he was falling for Castiel? Dean didn’t look back as Dean hummed rubbing his stomach, till he had disappeared behind his own bedrooms doors. Castiel, softly smiled at the closed door. 

“You guys are so adorable. It’s disgusting.” Balthazar spoke gaining Castiel’s attention, balthazar leaded in the doorway of the hall. Castiel rolled his eyes moving to him.

“You’re just jealous.” Castiel stated as he smirked as they walked down the hall towards Castiel’s meetings of the day. “I’m just...finally for once in my life...happy…”

“You know what will make me happy?” Balthazar stated. “Doing what was asked of us by the man who hired us-”

“Look. He just wants back up plans if this goes wrong.” Castiel smiled. “This isn’t going to go wrong. Dean is my mate and is pregnant with my pup. This is going very right, Balthazar-” 

“Look. I’m just looking out for numeros uno and duos.” Balthazar pointed to them both. “I promised dad I will always look out for what’s best. No matter what. I will always do what I can to keep you alive.” 

“We are fine. Of course I can still find out information for the backup plans in case of emergencies but...This won’t go wrong.” Castiel smiled. “In a couple months we will have our pup and you brother will never have to worry about Lucifer again. We will have fulfilled our bargain and kept the treaty. We live out our lives as kings and-”

“Whoa. What’s up with all this positiveness all the sudden?” Balthazar spoke stopping him. “I remember when we got here a couple months ago you were ranting how we needed to find the dirt quickly so we can bounce with some loot.” 

“Things change.” Castiel stated. “Should have given this the benefit of the doubt-”

“You FUCKING love him.” Balthazar snapped, his face full of shock. “You FUCKING fell for him.”

“Will you keep your voice down?” Castiel whispered.

“This was different when you had just a little crush on the prince. But now? You fucking fell for the target?!?” Balthazar snapped as Castiel angrily turned to him. 

“I can’t help how I feel-” Castiel started as Balthazar scoffed. “What I’m free to say it now. I love him.” 

“Is this why you didn’t use the spell? You were suppose to use that witch’s spell I gave you so you DIDN’T knock him up.” Balthazar hissed. “You fucking fell for him? Remember the plan wasn’t to stay. It was to get the dirt and leave-!”

“OKAY!” Castiel turned balthazar blinked in surprise. “I DIDN’T use the spell! I had a chance to excuse myself and take it but I didn’t! Okay?! Is that what you want to hear?!” 

“You’re so fucking stupid.” Balthazar snapped.

“I am? For wanting fucking happiness?” Castiel snapped. “Life literally gave me everything I have every fucking wanted and you wanted me to throw it away? For what? A life of crime? For shitty makeshift homes and an unknown future? To throw away the most perfect man I have ever known and the child that will grow up loved with two fucking parents. Who will never want or need? Who will never have to steal or kill to get anything-”

“How long can you play this role, Castiel?” Balthazar scoffed. “How long can you play this king? This isn’t your life, Castiel. This is make believe! You aren’t some noble! You think Dean won’t see right through you? You think he will still want you? You and I both know this isn’t your destiny-”

“IT IS NOW!” Castiel yelled as Balthazar was taken back. “...This...balthazar...this could be our lives now...no more...pain...suffering...We...have a chance to be happy...and I for one am going to take it.” Castiel turned moving to walk away when balthazar’s voice stopped him.

“Do you think he will keep the baby…?” Balthazar spoke coldly as Castiel glanced over his shoulder. “...When he realizes what you really are…? Benny told me that in under extreme circumstances a angel can abort a pregnancy no matter how late it is….if it mentally rejects the offspring...Dean’s body will just start absorbing it back...Like he was never pregn-” Castiel slammed balthazar roughly against the wall as Balthazar choked out for air as Castiel gripped his throat holding him up. 

“If I ever find out you told him…” Castiel growled gripping his throat tightly as Balthazar struggled. “Blood or not...I’ll rip out your spine and feed it to you...do you understand?” Balthazar nodded weakly as Castiel tossed him away, Balthazar coughing and gagging as Castiel stared coldly at his brother. “Besides...who do you think they will believe? The kind demon king they are growing to love?....or the jealous bodyguard?...I can promise it will not be me who they hang…”

Balthazar held his throat as Castiel continued on without him, reaching to the end of the hall. Balthazar’s breathing rapid as his throat bruised over, Castiel turned back towards him.

“If you ever think of hurting my mate or child…” Castiel let out a humorous chuckle. “I guess it goes without saying.” 

“Y-...You think I would?” Balthazar panted, rubbing his throat. “I-i’m your family. Everything I ever do is to protect us.”

“...Right…” Castiel chuckled coldly. “How could I ever think that? Besides...You’d be very stupid to think I wouldn’t kill you just because you’re the only blood I have left- Oh wait...With the baby on the way...I guess you wouldn’t be the only one I have left…would you?” Castiel said nothing disappearing down the hall, as Balthazar covered his eyes needing a moment. Castiel had defied him before...but never threatened him like that before. Castiel had always showned him respect for being his older brother...but now?

“Maybe I just have to knock him down a peg or two.” Balthazar growled. “So he remembers his place on the food chain.” Balthazar stood as he moved down the opposite hall, both not noticing the human boy who had overheard the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I have a lot of stuff going on school, work and health wise. I hope you enjoy!


	11. Amongst the trees

Sam panted running down the hall, heading towards Dean’s room, Sam instantly started to pound on Dean’s door with worry. 

“D-Dean!” Sam panted slamming his palms against the door. “Dean! Open up!” 

“Sam?” A voice made him turn, Sam turned started turning to see Gabriel standing there confused. “What are you doing?” Sam moved towards Gabriel, as he panted trying to catch his breath.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked. 

“The prince is bathing.” Gabriel stated. “I came to check on him but he wanted to wait till later for the check up. Said he wanted the king there. why?” 

“H-He’s not the king!” Sam choked out as Gabriel’s face hardened. 

“What are you talking about, Sam?” Gabriel chuckled trying to brush it off.

“I-I HEARD him! I heard him talking to Balthazar!” Sam shook. “He’s LYING to dean!”

“Sam-” Gabriel’s smile fell as his face grew cold.

“We need to tell Dean! He needs to know-” Sam turned to bang on the door, but Gabriel force him to turn back to face him. Pinning him against the door. 

“Stop.” Gabriel spoke as Sam looked at him confused, sam’s eyes searching his before his confusion turned to disgust. 

“Y-You...knew…” Sam breathed out angrily. 

“Sam, we need to talk about this somewhere else.” Gabriel stated calmly holding his shoulders.

“Don’t touch me!” Sam hissed but Gabriel calmly grabbed his wrist leading him away. Sam struggled as Gabriel lead him into their bedroom. Closing the door, he softly let go of sam’s wrist as sam pulled away from him like he was on fire. “You knew!” 

“I know.” Gabriel stated standing in front of the doorway.

“He’s our friend! How COULD you!” Sam hissed with tears in his eyes.

“I know you care about Dean…” Gabriel spoke. “...and you might hate me for this...but to keep you safe...to keep us all safe...This has to be this way.” 

“T-this isn’t you! Y-You...NEVER would do something like this.” Sam choked out tears spilling out of his eyes. Gabriel moved to him, cupping sam’s face, as Sam sobbed loudly. 

“I’m sorry, little one...This kills me too…” Gabriel whispered. “...but the only way to guarantee all of us stay together is to be granted protection from both the kingdoms.” 

“I don’t understand why we can’t just go back! We DON’T have to stay here.” Sam snapped.

“Yes...Yes we do…” Gabriel stated wiping his tears. “Adam...is very sick… Sam…” Sam was taken back. “He...won’t survive a year in your world...here? He will be able to live out his life unaffected by it. This is why we must stay. This is why we need the protection from both kingdoms.” 

“We have that!” Sam whimpered. “Dean and-...”

“Castiel?” Gabriel gave a sad smile. “...His signature will mean nothing if war broke out…but...the real king of hell...Lucifer...he promised me protections...so I can keep you safe...so I can keep adam safe...I’ve had to sacrifice everything I ever was…”

“A...and that was?” Sam choked out.

“A good man.” Gabriel looked down, as tears filled his eyes. “...I’m sorry, little one...But i’m not worthy of your love…” Sam’s eyes widened. 

Gabriel knew…? 

Gabriel knew of his crush? 

Gabriel knew…? 

“Losing my mate and child...killed me...after how far we had come to stay together and have that baby...I never thought I could be happy again…” Gabriel spoke. “Then I found this extremely tall orphaned twelve year old…taking shelter in an abandoned church...caring for his newborn baby brother…”

“G-Gabe.” Sam choked out but Gabriel continued. 

“When I found you…” Gabriel gave a soft smile as a tear slid down his face. “All I could see was your love...your light...and all I could think was...god...please...don’t let me destroy him too…” Gabriel slid his thumb over Sam’s lip. “One day you’ll understand like you do now...that only monsters destroy everything they touch…” Sam said nothing as Gabriel softly pulled his hand away, glancing down at his feet turning away. 

“Until this baby is born, I must keep quiet about who Castiel is till I can get the signed document of protection...Once I do...You and Adam will be able to live in this world in peace. Dean will be happy to let you both stay here...You’ll both be safe...adam will live out his life like he should...and I can leave knowing that.” Gabriel gave a sad smile. “Till then...Please pretend for me...That everything's okay? I don’t want Adam to worry-” Gabriel turned to face him.

Gabriel was surprise when Sam had slammed his lips onto Gabriel’s. Gabriel so surprise Sam was able to knock him awkwardly against the wall. Sam’s lips moved roughly and inexperienced against gabriel's, which gabriel found himself kissing back without hesitation. Sam’s fingers digging roughly against Gabriel’s hips, as the angel cupped Sam’s face as they kissed.

“S-Sam?” Gabriel choked out between kisses.

“Shut up.” Sam whispered as their lips continued in needing rough kisses, knowing he had no choice but to keep quiet.  
_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“Dean, Careful.” Cain fused as he watched Dean climbing onto the roof. 

“I’m pregnant, not dead.” Dean stated, as he sat on the edge of the roof looking over the city as Cain joined him. Benny took his normal seat under them on the balcony. 

“I’d wish you’d let me fly you up here.” Cain stated moving behind Dean to clean his feathers, but Dean’s feathers have been pretty clean lately. Cain still messed with his feathers, as dean leaned back into it. “Since you refuse to fly.” 

“I am fine. I promise. I just been craving the sun.” Dean opened his wings a bit more, as he closed his eyes basking in the sun. His hand slid across his pregnant belly, happily feeling the butterflies again. He was concerned over them, but knew he would have a chance to tell gabriel during the visit once castiel came to collect him. 

“You’re avoiding.” Cain spoke. “You need to fly sometime, Dean. What if your child is born with wings? Castiel can’t take them flying.” 

“Look, I know okay?” Dean spoke softly. “I can’t avoid this forever. If it’s not this one born with wings, it’s the next one-” 

“The next one?” Cain spoke as Dean went deep red. “You plan to have another? You do know you only need one heir for the peace treaty.” 

“Y-Yes I know…” Dean cleared his throat expecting the worse as cain stared at him in silence, his eyes sliding against the hickey’s and bites on Dean’s neck. Obviously not ashamed to hide them. Dean happily holding his growing belly and Dean’s wings upkeep so beautifully taken care of with love.

“...I think…” Cain leaned back as he looked at the city. “...the more of you there are in the world, the better...especially...when made out of love.” Dean paused looking at cain as Dean blushed looking at his belly. 

“Yeah...I think so too.” Dean smiled at his belly, Cain softly smiled at him. Pulling him close in a hug, Dean nuzzled into it. 

“Your mother would be so proud of you.” Cain stated. “I’m sure she would have loved to meet her grandchild and the ones to come.” 

“Y-You think so?” Dean asked. “S-She wouldn’t…?”

“You must remember, my dove. She loved everyone equally. She was one of the strongest fighters against the war…” Cain nuzzled against him. “...I’m sure your mother would be extremely upset that you would even think she’s hate them…” Dean smiled softly nuzzling back against him. 

The butterflies in his stomach continued a bit more, as Castiel’s voice made him look down. 

“Ready Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean looked down at him. 

“You’re done already?” Dean softly pulled away from cain, moving closer to the edge to hop down, Castiel instantly moved to help him down. 

“I wanted to make sure I was done on time.” Castiel stated, Dean slid down till his feet touched the floor with the help of Castiel’s hands on his waist pressed firmly against castiel’s armor. 

“There was no time limit, you dope.” Dean laughed as Castiel pressed a kiss on his forehead smirking.

“Okay okay...I was just excited and wanted to hurry up...besides...I missed you.” Castiel stated as he lead the pregnant prince away, missing cain and benny’s soft smiles.  
____________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid in bed as Gabriel softly pressed onto Dean’s belly, making Dean feel a bit uncomfortably, Castiel held his hand watching very protectively as Gabriel examined him. 

“Any weird pains?” Gabriel spoke. 

“No...My feet have started to hurt but-” Dean started. 

“-That’s normal.” Gabriel smiled. “You’ve been doing research.” 

“What I can.” Dean blushed. “but...of course hybrid babies and their pregnancies are different.” 

“That is true.” Gabriel stated sliding his hand down Dean’s sides. “Any cravings?”

“Sugary treats and-” Dean stated. 

“Blood.” Castiel spoke as Dean blushed, covering his face. “My blood.” 

“...There’s nothing to be ashamed about. It’s normal.” Gabriel glanced at Dean slightly. “It means the baby is healthy.” 

“G-Good.” Dean smiled at Castiel as he squeezed his hand. “I-Is it normal to feel like a pittering o-or like butterflies in my stomach? Y-You don’t think I could be rejecting the baby or...I don’t know I’m just worried-” Gabriel started to chuckle as Dean pouted. “Don’t laugh! I’m extremely worried about this! I n-never felt this before!” 

“You shouldn’t be. You really shouldn’t.” Gabriel smiled as he turned to dean. “What you are feeling...Those little butterflies?...That right there is your baby’s first movement...they are saying hello.”

Dean was taken back as he covered his mouth in surprise, the little baby...was moving inside him? Why hadn’t he known? He’s been feeling them over the last week...god, he felt so stupid. This...little flutter...was their baby. Dean jumped as Castiel’s hand slid against his belly, Dean whipped his head to look at Castiel as Gabriel turned away to look at his medical bag. 

Castiel slid his hand down Dean’s stomach, feeling the skin against his trembling fingertips. Dean felt tears slid down his face as he reached out sliding his hand over Castiel’s. Castiel almost jumped as well moving to look at Dean. 

This baby...was real…

As silly as that sounded… Dean could tell Castiel felt the same way. It’s so different when it was just words. Now...It was movements. 

Castiel softly leaned down pressing a ever so soft kiss against dean’s.

“I’d give it a couple weeks before you can feel them too Castiel.” Gabriel spoke turning to look at them seeing the couple softly kissing each other. Gabriel smiled kindly, collecting his things. “...Then I should be able to tell you the gender.”

The couple pulled away both looking at him in surprise, both taking a glance at each other. 

“R-Really? That soon?” Castiel spoke.

“Your child is moving and progressing much faster than I thought, but the signs all point to positive.” Gabriel spoke. “Kali held our child for almost eleven months, progressing less than you. She didn’t feel our child kick till her six month... You might just have yours in under six.” 

“Under S-Six?” Dean choked out. “That’s...early even for angels! Will the baby even be fully ready?”

“I will keep an eye on the both of you.” Gabriel comforted him. “If there is anything remotely worrying, I will put you on immediate bed rest.” Gabriel spoke. “For now, I ask you don’t worry.”

“Thanks gabriel.” Castiel spoke honestly, holding Dean’s hand as Gabriel nodded his head collecting everything, ready to leave when the bedroom doors opened. Balthazar stood in the doorway, as they all looked to him.

“Balthazar, how dare you just barged in-?!” Castiel snapped.

“You have been summoned to the throne room.” Balthazar spoke.

“Summoned?! By whose authority?!” Castiel growled. 

“Your father's.” Balthazar spoke coldly, as Castiel was taken back. Dean blinked in surprise, noticing the fear in his face, as Dean glanced over to him. Castiel’s father was...here?

“Castiel?” Dean asked, as he sat up. Castiel felt Dean squeeze his fingers, Castiel glanced back at him. Slightly upset by the information he just heard.

“Wait here...I should greet my father first.” Castiel spoke, moving away from Dean instantly.

“Cas?” Dean spoke but Castiel was gone.  
____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Castiel pushed through the halls quickly, making his way to his throne room, balthazar at his heels as he walked. When he pushed the doors to the throne room open, he noticed the man sitting on his chair, glancing over a small baby toy looking disinterested but his attention perked at the arrival. 

“Ah, if it isn’t my _darling_ son, Castiel.” Lucifer smirked.

“Lucifer.” Castiel spoke coldly, as Lucifer moved to sit up straight in the throne room looking him over amused.

“Not pleased to see me?” Lucifer pouted playfully. 

“Leave.” Castiel spoke angrily.

“Awh...it almost hurts my feelings.” Lucifer scoffed.

“Why are you here?” Castiel hissed. “You are threatening everything I worked towards.”

“I just wanted to see how my investment is going.” Lucifer paused as Dean entered the throne room. Lucifer’s eyes fell to Dean’s belly, his eyes staying there only for a moment before his view was blocked by Castiel.

“Dean you should be resting-” Castiel spoke concern.

“I’m fine.” Dean smiled affectionately. “...are you?” Dean softly cupped Castiel’s face as Lucifer watched in amusement. Dean’s eyes moved to look over Castiel’s shoulder. This...was Castiel’s father? 

“Well if it isn’t my son’s mate.” Lucifer stood proudly as Dean lightly bowed. 

“It is a honor to meet you, sir.” Dean spoke, as Castiel turned with a frown.  


“It's kind of you. Even if you don’t mean it.” Lucifer gave a soft smile, which...this man’s kind exterior made Dean...uneased. 

“He won’t be staying long. He is planning to leave.” Castiel stated coldly, as Dean rubbed his belly. 

“How can I leave when it’s my son’s birthday in a week?” Lucifer blinked innocently, Castiel frowned harder.

“Cas! It’s your birthday!” Dean smiled touching his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“He’s a bit shy on matters involving himself.” Lucifer smiled his lie, sounding so innocent Castiel almost believed him himself. “I have NEVER missed one of his birthdays.” Lucifer held his hands behind his back talking to Dean. “You don’t mind me bumming a room till then do you?” 

“O-Of course not. You’re welcome to stay.” Dean smiled back. Dean couldn’t shake off the feeling of...worry...but this man seemed so kind...Dean must be just overreacting to his feelings from hormones.

“I do hope we can become good friends, Dean.” Lucifer spoke. “After all, we are family.” 

“Right.” Dean smiled at him as Lucifer glanced down at his belly with a smirk.

“Dean, I think it’s time you go back to your room.” Castiel stated. “Gabriel said you needed to take it easy.” Castiel started to lead him away, not letting him argue. 

“I-I know but I’m so curious about your life before this.” Dean glanced back at Lucifer. “Your kingdom, your brother-”

“What brother?” Lucifer smirked as Castiel tensed. “Castiel does not have a brother.” 

“...but…” Dean paused in the doorway castiel was trying to lead him through. 

“My father is odd kind of kidder.” Castiel turned back to lucifer who held a smile only castiel could describe as a wolf in sheep's clothing. “You’re only joking, right dad?” 

“...That I am.” Lucifer stated, as Dean gave a weary look. “We will have plenty of time to talk over this next week. You should take your rest to ensure my grandchild is well.” Dean nodded hesitantly as Castiel lead him out of the room. Dean’s eyes stayed on lucifer till the door to the throne room closed. Leaving lucifer inside. Dean couldn’t shake the odd feeling he got with Lucifer’s innocent smile, and the tight hold of Castiel’s hand on his hips made him even more uneasy.  


“Cas?” Dean whispered with concern as he felt Castiel’s fingers intertwine with his own. Castiel didn’t speak but Dean could feel the tension. “Castiel.” Dean stopped in his tracks once they were almost to his room. “...Is everything okay? You look pale?”

Castiel didn’t answer, pulling Dean close he kissed him softly, before he nuzzled against him holding him close.

“Dean, promise me you’ll never be without me around my father.”

“Wh-what?” Dean questioned.

“Just promise.” Castiel spoke seriously.

“I-I promise.” Dean stated cupping castiel’s face. “Hey...hey...it’s okay.” Castiel buried his face into Dean’s neck as they held each other tightly. Dean kissing soft kissed on his head as he held him. Wondering why castiel was so rattled...


	12. on my mind

Dean sighed as he tried to slide on his top, not surprised that it didn’t fit over his growing stomach. He had hopes somewhere in his mind that he would, but he knew a shirt that fit snug against him before pregnancy would be too little now. He heard the water from the bath behind him get disturbed as wet hands pressed against him, a chin rested against his shoulder, water dripped onto Dean’s naked skin. 

“I don’t like that one.” Castiel pouted.

“You don’t like anything that hides my stomach.” Dean pouted out, with a chuckle. 

“Why don’t you wear my shirt?” Castiel pressed a kiss against Dean’s ear. “You look so cute in my clothes, so large on you but so short….I love how much thigh it shows.” Castiel stated as Dean felt his hand slide up his thigh. “It makes me want to bend you over to see how high it rises on your ass.” 

“I need something appropriate for dinner.” Dean smiled with a laugh. “That will lead to appropriate conversations and not you banging me over the table.” Castiel smirked placing more kisses on the omega’s neck.

“We don’t have to go to dinner.” Castiel mumbled. “...and we can just do the last part.” 

“Look, you. I rested all day long for this dinner. I actually feel really handsome right now and I’m going to enjoy this high in nice clothing.” Dean spoke. “Besides. You can’t keep me from meeting him forever.” Castiel said nothing pulling away from him, quietly grabbing a towel he started to dry his skin. 

“I can try.” Castiel mumbled after a moment of silence. 

“Don’t be such a spoil sport. It’s just dinner.” Dean stated as he moved away from his bed, he moved to his closet glancing over the tops made for his growing belly. He looked one over before stopped at the largest shirt in his closet and held it to his body. This shirt was when he would be ready to pop. The shirt way too big, but the moment he got to this side. Dean smiled down at it, imagining that soon his child would be in his arms. 

Castiel’s eyes watched him with love, as Dean had a moment to himself. Dean’s mind racing with thoughts of the future, dean didn’t catch castiel’s gaze as he grabbed a right sized shirt, looking them over before turning to Castiel. 

“Which one?” Dean asked. 

“The blue.” Castiel stated, as Dean put the red back and slid it on. It fit well to his form, as Dean grabbed his pants and underwear.

“Now the dreaded part.” Dean mumbled as he moved to sit. Hating his belly only in times of putting on pants or underwear. He struggled a bit only to have his clothes yanked away from him. 

“Let me.” Castiel spoke, as Dean who was taken back blushed, Castiel took his time sliding them on him. Dean watched him with tender care, blushing deep red. 

“I should enjoy my feet while I can. Soon I won’t even see them. I’ll remember they are there when they start hurting from the weight.” Dean rubbed his stomach. 

“Then i will start carrying you.” Castiel smiled. 

“Oh yeah?” Dean laughed. “That committed to this?” 

“I guess so. Maybe. You ARE kinda cute.” Castiel laughed as Dean smiled. 

“...You...are so different from the man I met so many months ago…” Dean spoke as castiel tensed softly. “What changed?” 

“Let’s just say...you helped me remember who I am.” Castiel spoke once he finished putting on Dean’s pants, taking great care when tying them on. Giving Dean a smile, he glanced over at Dean’s shoes. “Did you want shoes?”

“Not particularly.” Dean mumbled, as he chewed on a leftover bread from Castiel’s breakfast...that he should questioned why it was delivered to Dean’s own room without question. “But I guess I have to...It’s formal.” 

“Screw formal. It’s our castle.” Castiel chuckled, moving away from Dean to dress. “I won’t wear shoes either. If he doesn’t like it, he could suck it.” Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head rubbing his belly. 

“Don’t be such a bad example like your daddy little one.” Dean cooed to the baby, Castiel winked at him.

“You say that but you love it.” Castiel smirked as Dean stuck his tongue at him.

“Maybe I do.” Dean spoke as Castiel paused halfway through putting on his shirt to stare at Dean who hummed affectionately rubbing his stomach. They...haven’t said ‘I love you’ yet. Sure, they still had to grow in their relationship, but this… Castiel smiled softly finishing getting dressed when a knock made him move towards the door. Castiel took his time to get to the door, not surprised when Balthazar stood at the door.

“Dinner is ready.” Balthazar spoke as Dean dried his hair with a towel.

“Tell my father we will be there when we get there-” Castiel stated kindly, though obviously hated the idea of going.

“We are ready now.” Dean stated pushing past him lightly, making his way down the hall. Castiel unhappily followed.  
_____________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Lucifer stood as the doors to the dining room opened, not surprised to see Dean and Castiel arm and arm. Lucifer smiled at their arrival, moving towards Dean he gave him a attempted hug. 

“You look wonderful.” Lucifer spoke.

“T-Thanks...um…” Dean moved some hair behind his ear. Lucifer moved the chair out for Dean before Castiel could move to do it. The death glare from Castiel was obvious, as he protectively took a seat next to Dean. Dean awkwardly looked down to his plate, as he noticed the tension. 

No one said a word as Castiel and Lucifer stared very coldly at each other, Dean rubbed his belly tenderly as he felt the butterflies moving in his belly once again. 

“S-so…” Dean started. 

“What gender do you hope the baby is?” Lucifer spoke coldly. “It is said only the greatest alpha’s produce male children.” 

“Really? I wouldn’t measure your greatness by a luck of the draw...but I guess with you, that’s all you really ever have. Luck.” Castiel stated. 

“What about you, Dean?” Lucifer glanced him over. “Gender?” Dean was surprised the conversation gravitated towards him.

“I just want it healthy.” Dean blushed. “Girl or boy or other. I just want it to live a happy full life.” 

“You know what Dean, you really are the cutest.” Lucifer smirked towards Castiel. “I really do regret not trying to snag you up myself. Could you imagine being filled with my child?” Lucifer flashed a smile, as Dean could feel the anger pouring off of Castiel without having to look at him. Dean gave a nervous awkward laugh. 

“You are such a kidder, Mr. Novak.” Dean swallowed his nervous chuckle, Castiel’s clenched hands gripped the table so tight dean thought it could snap.

“Please! We are family now, Call me lucifer.” Lucifer took a sip of his wine, as Dean awkwardly moved to drink some wine. “Or daddy.” Dean choked hard on his drink, one not expecting the wine and two the comment. Castiel quickly moved to pat Dean’s back as Dean tried to breathe.

“Or he could call you grandpa.” Castiel spoke angrily. Lucifer moving to make a comment, when the sound of glass shattering grabbed everyone's attention. Benny stood staring at Lucifer in shock, frozen except for the fear that laid in his face. Lucifer paused as well, blinking coldly at him, not even noticing the food benny had dropped seeing him. 

“Benny.” Dean stood as Benny’s eyes instantly ripped away from lucifer’s serious expression, bolting away. Lucifer watched him go saying nothing, as Dean took a glance to Castiel before following after. “B-Benny? Benny wait.” Castiel watched his mate go, when the door slammed, he turned to lucifer who seemed almost annoyed by the situation.

“What the hell was that, old man?!” Castiel hissed. 

“That was the last person I expected to see…” Lucifer mumbled to himself rubbing his chin.

“Not him. All those comments to dean? Do you have a death wish?” Castiel growled. “I should just rip out your vocal cords now.” 

“Calm down. I only said it to see you squirm.” Lucifer smirked, glancing Castiel up and down. “Which you did and then some. It’s so easy to get you to lose your cool...what happened to the man I shaped you to be?”

“Dead. Like the man you tried to make me like.” Castiel spoke coldly. “I decided it was time to act like I wished. No one here knows the prince. They won’t know if he was acting out of character and the moment the demons do realize, it will be long enough that they will think he’s changed for his mate.” 

“How long do you think that will be?” Lucifer scoffed. “Overnight personality change. That makes sense. You may look the part, but you will fool no one if demon’s start moving into town.” 

“They won’t.” Castiel spoke. “They refuse to live in a town of angels.” 

“Technically, it is part of our deal that this new capital is open to all. I can...make some requests to start relocating here.” Lucifer chuckled. “Then you will have to act accordingly or your little Dean will-”

“Will what? You are going to risk him finding out? Then what? They realize they have been tricked. Kill me. You lose your heir and your kingdom.” Castiel scoffed with a smirk, lucifer's mouth tightened into a line. “...You can’t do anything without accidentally revealing I'm not who I say I am….You know that. You still need your prince to live…” Lucifer glanced at him with a hard expression. “Now, would you like to discuss our new terms with me keeping this quiet?” Castiel took a seat, as Lucifer hesitated before sitting. “Good.”   
__________________________________________

 

 

 

 

“Benny?” Dean moved quickly down the hall, as he held his stomach hard to run pregnant you feel like you are holding a bucket of water that splashes everywhere. “Benny!” Dean moved to Benny’s bedroom, the door cracked open, Dean pushed open the door. Seeing benny curled into himself, holding his head shaking. Dean instantly looked worried moving to him, watching the broken wings on benny’s back tense at his touch when Dean reached a hand to him. “Benny…?” 

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Benny screamed, as Dean backed away quickly when benny started to toss his room.

“C-CAIN!” Dean screamed, as he bolted out of the room. “CAIN!” 

When Dean returned Cain was at his side, bolting into the room without hesitation, the older angel pinned the upset one. Benny thrashed trying to fight it as Cain, but Cain held him from behind, being slammed against walls and the bedpost, till Benny could no longer fight, slowly starting to cave. Cain held him as they both slid to the floor of the messy room, Benny sobbing in Cain’s arms. Cain softly whispered to him petting his hair affectionately, holding him tightly. 

“Sh…” Cain stated holding him tightly, his eyes glanced at Dean who looked upset holding his belly. “It’s going to be okay…”  
_____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

-Many years ago-

 

The six year old laid against the patio of the shelter staring up at a hole in the ceiling. He could star at the sunlight pouring in. It was unbelievably hot. Dean wore basically nothing, covered in shorts, Charlie laid next to him in her little sundress.

“It’s hot.” Charlie complained. Dean said nothing continuing to stare at the hole in the ceiling.

“I’m bored.” Dean remained silent, Charlie frowned as she sat up looking at him. “You’re boring.” Dean seemed unphased, Charlie noticed a shadow that had suddenly covered them. Turning she screamed as she bolted inside. 

“Uncle Cain! Uncle Cain!” Charlie cried out, but Dean didn’t move a muscle. Not even when the view from the sunlight was blocked by a face looking down at him. The man was bloody and bruised, looking like he was in a fight. Dean blinked emotionlessly, staring at the man. Dean’s eyes only moved to slid over his form, before falling on his exposed bones that remained of his wings. The rest cut off, a stump remained, able to move and feel the missing pieces someone had ripped off. 

“Are you not afraid?” The man spoke letting out the raspy words. “A man without fear wishes for death.”

“...Are you afraid?” Dean spoke as the man spoke. 

“Yes...” The man coughed roughly, wincing at his broken ribs.

“...Then you’re boring.” Dean stated, moving to look away from the broken angel. “...I hate boring.” 

“Alright, alright charlie- My god.” Cain spoke walking up wearing a apron as he hand washed a dish, instantly breaking by dropping it on the floor. Cain instantly bolted to the man, quickly helping him into the cottage. Dean watched them enter, Benny’s eyes never leaving the boy till the door closed.  
______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

-Now-

 

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Dean asked after cain had lead him out of the room, having finally calming Benny down.

“I’m...not sure. I’ve never seen him this shook up.” Cain spoke with worry, as he glanced at the door. “I got him to calm down…He seems to be sleeping now. He only calmed because I agreed to stay with him. Dean...I’ve never seen him this upset.” Cain held himself. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know…” Dean spoke looking at the door himself. “He saw Lucifer and… He freaked.” 

“Lucifer?” Cain spoke looking at Dean as a loud sound of panic came from the bedroom. 

“Cain. Go…” Dean touched his hand. “I’ll find out what happened...but right now he needs you…” 

“B…” Cain started as a whimper came from the bedroom, Cain instantly moved towards the bedroom leaving Dean alone.  
____________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean re-entered the dinning room, as Castiel moved his gaze from Lucifer to Dean, who instantly stood on Dean’s presence. 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke but Dean wasn’t listening, Lucifer also stood in his normal royalty respect, however it wasn’t a kind greeting he got. Dean threw his hand back punching him hard in the face, so much so that lucifer was taken back.

“What did you DO to benny?!” Dean hissed, Castiel instantly moving to his mate to stop his assault. 

“Dean!” Castiel moved to him but Dean continued to try to hit Lucifer.

“WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Dean screamed.

“Okay, you need a time out.” Castiel stated instantly wrapping his arms from behind around Dean pinning his arms on his chest as he carried him away.

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” Dean snapped being carried away, as Lucifer held his cheek blinking rather amused.   
_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

“Dean you need to calm down.” Castiel breathed as he blocked the door to stop Dean from leaving their bedroom.

“Do NOT tell me to calm down.” Dean hissed, as he paced. “Let me out.”

“No. Dean. You just face punched the king of hell in the goddamn face.” Castiel stated. “Are you fucking INSANE?!” 

“He DID something to benny!” Dean hissed. “He better not be the man that ripped off his wings or I swear to god I’ll-” 

“Dean! You are jumping to conclusions.” Castiel spoke. 

“I have NEVER Seen him like that!” Dean hissed. “Benny hasn’t had a panic attack in years-”

“I know you are upset, but Dean your hormones are out of whack. You just PUNCHED the king of hell! You need to calm down enough to think rationally.” Castiel whispered being very calming as he moved close to him nuzzling him close. “the stress isn’t good for our baby.” 

Dean was tensed in his arms before submitting to the soft nuzzling and touching. Dean closed his eyes nuzzling him back, calming down as he took in the warmth and touch. Dean’s eyes shot open after a couple of minutes. He yanked back to look at Castiel and covered his mouth.

“I...just punched your father…” Dean choked out. “...I didn’t even get the whole story...I just punched him.”

“You might be the first man to lay a hand on my father and live.” Castiel chuckled.

“...I just punched your father…Shit. Should I apologize? B-But...what if he deserved it…? Can you UN apologize?....You know fuck it he might deserve it for some reason. ” Dean pouted and blinked at Castiel who softly leaned down and kissed his nose. 

“...and this is why you're my hero.” Castiel smirked. “Now please, why don’t you run by any ideas of violence by me before doing it. It might put me at ease.” 

“...Okay.” Dean mumbled. “I can’t promise anything till I know what happened to benny.” 

“We will find out. I promise and if he has done wrong he will be punished.” Castiel kissed him softly. “But for now…? Take it easy. Once benny calms down enough to talk to us we can ask him. I’ll try to get something out of my father in the meanwhile. Don’t forget Dean...We are partners. I always have your back.” Dean softly smiled looking him up and down.

“Thank you…” Dean searched his eyes for something, before softly pushing up on his tippy toes giving him a soft kiss. Castiel kissed back holding him close, as Dean submitted to his touches as Castiel wondered how he can keep his word of justice to Dean….


	13. Two each their own

Benny curled into Cain, burying his face into his neck, as Cain soft rubbed the little stubs of his wings holding him close. 

“Benny...You have to tell me...Why you're so upset...” Cain whispered as benny opened his eyes. “Benny...I don’t know how to help you... What did Lucifer do to you?” Benny said nothing. “Benny, I’m your brother...You need to talk to me…”

“...It...wasn’t him who did wrong…” Benny whispered squeezing onto Cain. Cain said nothing as he only he squeezed him tighter.  
____________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lucifer stared down into the window into the room of the brothers, his face cold but almost tender he turned his head away when he heard someone come in. Seeing Dean standing in his nightgown, staring at him rather shyly.

“Good evening.” Dean bowed, as Lucifer bowed his head lightly.

“Evening.” Lucifer glanced him up and down, his hands folded behind his back. He glanced over the pregnant omega. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“I was heading to the kitchen for a snack.” Dean spoke, as he eyed him. “Couldn’t sleep as well?” 

“I never do.” Lucifer spoke glancing away towards the window. “...I assume you're here about your rash behavior.” 

“I’m still deciding if it was rash.” Dean spoke as Lucifer smirked looking back at him.

“Then you aren’t sorry?” Lucifer chuckled.

“Not sure yet.” Dean stated looking at him with obvious suspicion. “...It’s obvious you and benny know each other…”

“We did. Once.” Lucifer spoke. 

“Where you the man that ripped off his wings?” Dean spoke tensing at that very comment. 

“...” Lucifer opened his mouth to speak. 

“-Swear on your unborn grandchild.” Dean snapped as Lucifer closed his mouth his expression cold and unreadable.

“...I swear.” Lucifer spoke. “I was not the one who ripped off his wings.” Dean stared at him in silence before he nodded. 

“...Then I’m sorry…” Dean spoke softly.

“I’m sure you mean it.” Lucifer smiled at him softly, as Dean slid his hand over his stomach. Dean moved to walk away, walking back towards the kitchen area. “...and yes...I do know who did it.” Dean turned quickly to face him as Lucifer just looked back towards the window. 

“You-” Dean started but a hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly as he turned. 

“This is where you ran off too.” Castiel spoke as his eyes darted from Dean to his father. 

“C-Cas.” Dean choked out. 

“Go back to the room.” Castiel spoke coldly.

“B-But…” Dean spoke looking back towards the fridge.

“I’ll bring you the entire fridge if I have to. Please go back to the room.” Castiel stated, as Dean didn’t argue casting one last glance towards Lucifer before heading back to the room. Castiel waited for Dean to disappear out of view before turning to lucifer angrily.

“Don’t get mad at me because your mates a curious one.” Lucifer chuckled. “It wasn’t I who came for a conversation.” 

“Stay away from him.” Castiel snapped, as he stormed into the kitchen in a ungraceful exit, grabbing food before storming away.  
___________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean paced in Castiel’s bedroom, he wasn’t sure why on the command he had gone there. He stood rubbing his belly, contemplating everything lucifer said and the fight he was going to have with Castiel.

When the door opened, he turned to face Castiel who held a tray of food with one hand as he closed the door. 

“Listen. I-I know I broke my promise.” Dean paced back and forth in a panic, Castiel handed him his food. Dean took the tray as he continued to pace, stuffing his mouth. “I didn’t MEAN to run into him.”

“I know.” Castiel stated calmly and amused. 

“L-Look! I don’t want you to be upset.” Dean paced using his belly to support some of the tray. “I swear I didn’t do it to hurt you.” 

“I know.” Castiel slowly sat on the bed starting to take off his clothes.

“I am so sorry! I really mean it! I made a promise and I broke it. You are my mate and you are the father of my child. How can I do something that might tarnish the trust we have for each other.” Dean stated not listening or paying attention to Castiel.

“It’s okay, really.” Castiel said taking off his pants.

“No It’s not okay! Stop interrupting! I’m sorry, I betrayed your trust! I am really sorry, Castiel-” Dean paced.

“It’s REALLY okay.” Castiel started to pull off his shirt.

“No it’s not! You don’t break promises to the one you love-!” Dean stopped instantly as Castiel paused his movements as well. Dean tensed freezing on his spot, as Castiel pulled the remainder of his clothes off, leaving him in just his boxers. 

“D..Dean…” Castiel spoke, but Dean said nothing just continued to remain froze. Castiel’s hand softly reached out for his taking it, Dean didn’t pull away or resist. Castiel pulled him to stand in front of him, as Dean stared at him in fear, slowly processing everything he had said. He...admitted he loved Castiel. He needed to do damage control. Castiel softly stood.

“C-Cas...I-” Dean choked out before Castiel pulled his face down into a hard kiss. Dean moaned in surprise, as the lustful touching of lips only turned more needingly. Castiel slowly turning Dean to pin him against the wall. Dean let him pull the nightgown from his body, Exposing his own underwear underneath, Dean shoved his underwear down right before Castiel picked him up. 

Dean held Castiel’s face, kissing him needingly as Castiel slid one hand against his mate's Cock. Dean gasped into the kiss, Castiel nipped at his lip. Feeling Castiel pleasure him, Dean forced Castiel’s underwear down. Needing him. Wanting him. Dean was so fucking wet, just feeling Castiel hard against his ass, Dean whimpered loudly as he felt his mate enter him, Gasping and panting. Castiel pulled back to check on him, but Dean instantly forced him back into the kiss.  
Castiel thrusted like a wild buck, letting Dean feel the whole allure of the sexual pleasure. Dean’s nails digging beautifully into Castiel’s back with one hand and Dean’s other tangled in his hair. Dean let out little whimpers and gasps, squeezing his eyes shut on each thrust. Castiel’s thrusts were deep, but he took so much great care in Dean’s body. Every thrust with him in mind. 

When Castiel’s cock came close to his release, twisting deep inside Dean. Dean let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he felt Castiel’s seed spill inside of him just as Dean’s own orgasm came. Dean shook in his arms, panting trying to catch his breath, feeling so full. 

“I love you too.” Castiel whispered as Dean opened his eyes, absorbed his words. “I love you too…” Castiel panted, pressing his lips against Dean’s neck, Dean didn’t respond as he closed his eyes once more as he let sleep take him.  
________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

“Two!” A voice called, Dean slowly snapped awake, finding himself lying on the floor of the forest once more. Was...he back in the dream? Dean sat up slowly, he glanced around seeing a young man...a young man he knew. 

“Balthazar?” Dean spoke in confusion as he stood, moving closer to the young man. He was a bit younger than the man he knew.

“Two! You didn’t get arrested did you?” Balthazar laughed. Wait...Balthazar knew two? 

“Please. I’m the best damn thief this side of the two kingdoms.” A voice called up from a tree, Dean glanced up seeing a fourteen year boy twirling a knife and picking under his nails with it. 

“So you scored?” Balthazar chuckled. 

“Yes, While you were to busy ‘scoring’ with the nice girl in town, I was actually getting us loot for food.” Two chuckled, as he sat up. 

“What did you get?” Balthazar asked, as Two smirked holding out a bag. 

“I traded some of it already, got us some nice food.” Two smiled as Balthazar snatched the bag. 

 

“Awesome. Where’s the extra cash?” Balthazar asked, two frowned.

“No way, you spent it all last night on the ladies of the night.” Two spoke as Balthazar grabbed the coin purse from two’s hip, shoving him to the ground. “Balthazar!”

“Do you remember why you have the name two?” Balthazar scoffed. 

“Because I’m not as smart or as good as you.” Two sighed. 

“See, you get it.” Balthazar took a bite of the apple from the bag. “I’ll be back later.”

“Balthazar! Please! I was almost caught last time! I-If you blow all our money, I’ll have to go out again and next t-time I might not be so lucky-” Two spoke, but Balthazar scoffed. 

“You’ll be fine.” Balthazar stated tossing him the bag of food. 

“Ba-Balthazar!” Two called catching the food but balthazar walked away leaving two alone.   
___________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean snapped awake, as a warm breath slid against the back of his neck. Dean closed his eyes feeling the warmth of arms holding him close.

Why had he dreamed of two once more?

Why...was balthazar there?

Was it real?

Castiel squeezed him closer, as Dean turned nuzzling against him. Burying his face into Castiel’s chest. 

“Morning.” Castiel whispered, Dean let out a grunt as Castiel rubbed his tired eyes.

“I love you.” Dean whispered into his chest as Castiel paused, before softly running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I love you too.” Castiel smiled petting his hair. The snuggling was interrupted by a whimper from Dean. “Dean?” Castiel asked concerned.

“I-I just felt a pain.” Dean whispered touching his stomach. 

“Should we get gabriel?” Castiel choked out sitting up. 

“I-I don’t know.” Dean rubbed his belly. Castiel scrambled off the bed, as he quickly started to dress.

“G-Getting gabe!” Castiel stated, as Dean nodded. Castiel bolted out quickly, missing a shoe, wearing one sock and mismatched clothing.  
_________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean watched Gabriel slid a instrument over his belly, being very careful to listen and observe as Castiel argued with Lucifer who had made sure to join the party of the many strangers in their room. 

“Breath in, Dean.” Gabriel called as Dean obeyed.

“Do you have to be here?!” Castiel hissed.

“This is concerning my grandchild. I think I have the right to be present.” Lucifer smiled innocently. 

“No you don’t-” Castiel snapped as the arguing continued. Dean gave a soft smile to Sam, who shied away from his smile. Dean’s smile softly faded, Sam...had been distant lately...Dean only pondered that for a moment, when Balthazar walked in.

“Seriously? Baby emergencies in the am?” Balthazar asked.

“I requested your presence a hour ago.” Castiel snapped.

“Yeah, an hour a go was still am. I waited till pm.” Balthazar shrugged.

“Sounds to me, you need better help.” Lucifer eyed Balthazar. “Maybe rid of this one.”

“Nah, you see? us two. We are a pair. We aren’t good without the other.” Balthazar patted Castiel’s chest who just seemed to take the touching. 

“Guys, seriously. Shut your cake holes.” Gabriel sighed at them, when he received silence he continued till Dean jumped slightly.

“T-There! There! I felt the pain again.” Dean panicked as Gabriel touched the spot of dean’s concern. 

“I see…” Gabriel started. “Castiel. A word.” Castiel swallowed nodding before Castiel moved to him.

“I-If its bad, I want to know too.” Dean started exchanging worried glances with Castiel.

“Give me your hand.” Gabriel said unworriedly, as Castiel gave up his hand to have it placed against Dean’s belly. “Do you feel that?” Gabriel pressed Castiel’s fingers against Dean’s stomach a bit hard. Castiel flinched at the sudden jolt of pressure. 

“Y-Yes.” Castiel spoke.

“Do you know what that is?” Gabriel stated as Castiel shook his head no. “...That….right there is your baby’s first kicks.” Castiel and Dean exchanged surprised glances before Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s.

“My god! T-This...This is our baby!” Castiel ripped his mouth away as Dean covered his mouth. “Our little baby girl or boy!”

“You both worried over nothing. This is a good sign. The baby is definitely healthy, and strong by the looks of it.” Gabriel smiled. “I can even tell you the gender if you’d like.”

“S-Sure-” Castiel choked out as Dean stopped him.

“N-No.” Dean blushed softly. “I-...I’d like to wait.” 

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

“I want to be surprised.” Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s. “...If you don’t mind...we only have a few more months to go...I wouldn’t mind the surprise.” 

“I wouldn’t either.” Castiel whispered kissing Dean multiple times.

“Alright, let's call this a crisis averted.” Balthazar patted Lucifer’s back who glared at him.

“If we can all start heading out, Dean does need more rest.” Gabriel stated. “For now, I ask you remain in bed today, you are looking a bit more pale than usual.”

“Alright.” Dean nodded, as they started to file out, Dean’s eyes lingered on Balthazar who was about to leave. “Balthazar, do you have a moment I would like to discuss your rather late timing.” Balthazar paused as he sighed at the inconvenience and moved towards him, just as Dean turned to Castiel. “My love, can you get me some water and a snack?” Castiel hesitated.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay-” Castiel asked.

“I’m just going to lecture him. I won’t be but a minute.” Dean kissed his nose, as Castiel shot balthazar a look but left without argument.

“Look If you are going to start on me about my lateness-” Balthazar started

“I’m not.” Dean stated. 

“Then why am I here-” He scoffed but was taken back by Dean grabbing his collar and yanking him down to his face level.

“You are going to tell me about Two.”


	14. Esmee

Balthazar’s eyes opened in surprise, as Dean stared at him unwavering. 

“I don’t know-” Balthazar started.

“Save it. I know everything.” Dean spoke with confidence. 

“...Did he tell you?” Balthazar eyed him coldly.

“...Yes…” Dean lied, this whole charade would fail if he didn’t stay confident. Who was he talking about?

“I fucking knew he’d blow it.” Balthazar scoffed. “He couldn’t even fake it till the baby is born?” Balthazar let out a rude snort. Dean felt his stomach start to fill with dread, as his confidence started to drain from his face. “However, you. wow. you being totally okay with this blows my mind. When did you find out? This whole thing? What made you suspicious of him?” 

Dean didn’t even function an audible response, as tears filled his eyes as balthazar went on with his ranting. 

“I knew it. Like Two could pull off being a stupid fucking prince of hell. He can’t even function simple paperwork! Did you know he had to learn to read for this? He’s still fucking as incompetent as ever-” Balthazar scoffed.

“Leave.” Dean spoke coldly, his mind trying to absorb this.

“You were the one who-...Fine, I’ll just go to my room.” Balthazar let out a chuckle. 

“No. I mean, leave my Castle. Leave my kingdom. I want you gone.” Dean spoke heartlessly. 

“W...What...You can’t-” Balthazar scoffed.

“I am the only real royalty in this shit show. This is MY castle.” Dean hissed as he stood awkwardly. “Leave or i’ll execute you.” 

“...You’ll regret this.” Balthazar spoke coldly as he stormed out of the room, leaving Dean alone as tears started to prickle from his eyes. He slid down the wall, just unable to stand. For the first time, the signs of life in his stomach made him sick…  
______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“Dean, I didn’t know what exactly you were craving.” Castiel spoke as he carried a plate in. “So I just brought a bit of everything-” Castiel raised his head, as men grabbed him causing him to drop the plate. “Let me go! Do you have ANY idea who you are messing with?!” 

“Do you?” Dean’s voice made Castiel turn to see dean standing in the room, Cain by his side. Dean looked so cold. Castiel tensed obviously.

“D-Dean? W-What are you talking about-?” Castiel tried to do damage control as Cain slid on Dean’s royal robes. Ones Dean didn’t have to wear to carry the baby, it was Castiel the weight of the kingdom was suppose to fall on. Dean was suppose to relax and care for the baby, the stress of doing both was too much for one. 

“I know who you are, Two.” Dean spoke coldly. “Your brother...he spilled the beans.” Castiel looked so upset.

“D-Dean whatever he said, I-It wasn’t like that! I can explain!” Castiel spoke as he struggled. “Dean! I love you-”

“Save it.” Dean snapped, silencing Castiel who was taken back. “I really don’t care for the reasoning, I really don’t care about anything you have to say. Honestly.” 

“D-Dean please. Just hear me out.” Castiel tried to reach for him. 

“Unfortunately, I need them to believe you're still alive.” Dean stated. “So a public execution is not exceptable. Also killing you and ridding of the body will cause problems.” 

“Dean please!” Castiel tried but a guard put a gag over his mouth.

“Because when I lose this baby, I want them to remain hopeful for another heir.” Dean spoke coldly, as Castiel felt his whole body feel sick. Balthazar was...right about that...Dean was going to reject the baby. Castiel felt tears slid down his face, as he struggled mumbled pleads but they went unheard by the gag.

“I will let you go with a exile. I never want to see you in my kingdom again. You will never tell a soul of the con you played here or I will have my men hunt you down and rip out your tongue. Do you understand?” Dean’s words were so unlike Dean, so...emotionless. “Take him.” Castiel struggled, as he was lead down the hall, he almost got free. Until a hard hit to the head knocked him out.  
_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel shot awake, groaning in pain, holding his head touching the tender blood spot on his forehead. Balthazar sat next to him stroking the fire, as Castiel forced himself to stand.

“Hey, take it easy. You got a nasty bruise.” Balthazar stated as Castiel wobbled. “Don’t worry, Two. I got you. It’s going to be like the good old days! Just you and me-” Balthazar choked out as he fell from a hard hit to the face. Balthazar held his jaw, spitting out blood. “What the hell are you-?!” 

Castiel continued his rough assault on his brother, who never was good at fighting or anything for that matter. Castiel angrily spat at him once he was satisfied. 

“Stay the FUCK away from me!” Castiel hissed. 

“I-I can….can’t care...for myself...I’ll die…” Balthazar whispered, blood pooling on his face, gripping Castiel’s ankle. Balthazar was not one for hard labor. He made Castiel do the thieving, the killing, the everything while taking the earnings. 

“Good.” Castiel hissed, ripping his ankle away. He started to storm away, when he heard Balthazar panting to him.

“You leave me...I’ll make you regret it.” Balthazar hissed, but Castiel didn’t even glance over his shoulder, just kept going. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One year Later**

 

 

A small tavern, tucked in for the night was empty except for the men who guarded the doors as well as the two men who stood at the table, all cloaked. One in purple, one in black and the the one who just entered wearing one of white. 

“Took you long enough.” The one in black spoke, crossing his arms in his chair and putting his feet on the table. The white cloaked man pushed the hood back, but the wings on his back were an obvious indicator of who he was. The great king John, who ruled over the heavens land. He didn’t look happy to be there. 

“I came when convenient.” John spoke. 

“Were you followed?” The purple spoke.

“Of course not, I am not a hatchling when it comes to espionage.” He took a seat. “Let’s get to business, I would rather not keep this going with Lucifer sitting at my table.” The black hooded man pushed back his hood. 

“You aren’t my cup of tea either, sunshine.” Lucifer scoffed. 

“YOUR son, Castiel, is the one rallying up the troops of anarchy, he’s gunning for our heads on a silver platter. He’s trying to send the whole kingdoms into chaos.” John spoke. 

“I disowned him. What he does is not my responsibility.” Lucifer shrugged. “Besides, he goes by Yama now.” 

“Oh I forgot, you did disown him. Then destroyed the treaty we had by having my child mate some commoner.” John snapped. “Isn’t that commoner now HELPING Yama? Why are we even here trying to band together when all of this is your fault.” 

“No, That is his older brother. Balthazar.” Lucifer spoke. “Unfortunately for all of us, the reason we are even here needing each other...is that Balthazar knows all of our kingdoms very well. Our weaknesses, the castles, everything. We are sitting ducks.” 

“I’d have your little brat try at my kingdom.” John hissed.

“Wait? Didn’t he take most of your cities?” Lucifer smirked as John flared his wings.

“We need Two.” The purple spoke causing both of them to stop. “He knows his brother, hell he even studied Castiel’s every being at one point. We need him-”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? The bastards a hermit now. Lives in solitary. Far away from people and things. I wants nothing to do with us or his brother...besides he says he goes by Castiel now. Took claim to it. Rather fits him in my opinion-” Lucifer spoke. 

“He will help us.” The purple spoke. 

“I highly doubt that.” Lucifer scoffed. “He sends away anyone I send.” 

“He will not send me away.” The purple hood was pushed back to reveal Dean. 

“What?! And who will protect and watch over your kingdom in your stead?! You have no heir-” John started.

“Lucifer will watch my kingdom.” Dean spoke coldly to the comment. 

“I don’t trust him!” John hissed. 

“I’m not asking you to trust him!” Dean snapped. “I’m asking you to trust me!” John shut up frowning noticeably. “There is no way I won’t go!....besides...they have to get through my kingdom to get to his...I’m the last defense he has...He has to protect it...besides...I sort of trust him.”

“That’s really sweet, Dean.” Lucifer smiled. “I’ll remember that next time I sort of think of sending you a christmas card.” 

“Then we have a agreement.” Dean spoke. “I will get Two, he stops the rebellion, and retrieve what those bastards took from me...Hopefully...” 

“Very confident execution there.” Lucifer smiled as Dean shrugged.

“Unless you got better ideas.” Dean stated. 

“...and what happens when you don’t make it?” John stated coldly.

“If I do not return...I want you to band together and fight the rebels...if you don’t...you’ll both fall fools.” Dean spoke seriously, no one said a thing as John stood. 

“You’re just as foolish as your mother.” John stated, as he slid on his cloak hood before leaving. Lucifer smirked, turning to look at Dean who watched his father leave.

“And you? How do you plan to deal with this all? Them taking something so precious from you...and then dealing with pain Castiel left.” Lucifer spoke watching Dean touch his thin belly. Dean glanced at him expressionlessly before sliding on his hood.

“Benny and Cain will remain behind to watch you.” Dean spoke.

“I thought you said you trusted me?” Lucifer smirked.

“Not enough.” Dean stated as he made his exit.  
_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean road on his horse, making down the path like they had described. If so much wasn’t placed on his shoulders, he might have actually enjoyed the trip or looked at the snow scenery. His thoughts were swimming, and he felt like he was drowning. He heard the sound of wood being chopped, which made him glance up only slightly. 

A small hut in the middle of this empty forest, was beautiful with snow. Smoke poured from the chimney, and the house was made with material around. Dean stopped his horse when the view of a shirtless man came into view. Dripping in sweat, the man had his hair in a man bun, as well as a nice beard going on. Dean felt his breath be taken for only a second, but he composed himself. Moving towards the house, the man stopped glancing over the cloaked figure stopping cutting wood to move to him.

“Leave.” Castiel spoke angrily snatching the reins, he started to lead the horse towards the exit. “Tell your master no means no, asshole.” 

“Is this how you treat all your guest? No wonder you have no friends, Two.” Dean spoke as Castiel tensed. Castiel paused slowly turning to look at the hooded figure who pulled back his hood. The old lovers glanced at each other, no one spoke for a long time before Castiel’s face grew angry. Castiel slapped the horse's ass, causing the horse to speed off, the rider totally not prepared fell off the horse with a loud groan. Dean panted in surprise as Castiel glared down angrily at him.

“Leave.” Castiel scoffed, walking towards the house. Dean took a second to get off the ground, mostly having the wind knocked out of him. Dean took a second before he grabbed a rock and tossing it angrily.

“YOU’RE angry?! YOU’RE angry?!” Dean hissed moving towards him, tossing the rock which almost hit castiel. One broke his window. “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE ANGRY AT ME! AFTER ALL YOU FUCKING DID!” 

“H-Hey!” Castiel covered his head as Dean pelted him with rocks, when Dean ducked down for more rocks, Castiel grabbed him, angrily pinning him to the door.

“I WASN’T THE ONE THAT KILLED OUR CHILD!” Castiel hissed. “NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US! THEY WERE INNOCENT, DEAN, AND YOU REJECTED THEM!” 

“I HAD A STRANGER IN MY BED, A STRANGER CLAIMED THEY LOVED ME, A STRANGER WHO I LET MARK ME, TAKE ME! WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?! JUST BE OKAY WITH THAT?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE EXPECTED ANYONE! **ANYONE** TO BE OKAY WITH CARRYING A CHILD UNDER THOSE CIRCUMSTANCES!” Dean angrily shoved him back slightly as Castiel glanced away, letting Dean angrily hit him. “I WASN’T THE MONSTER HERE! YOU WERE! I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO REJECT HER! I HAD EVERY RIGHT NOT TO BE FORCED TO BE A SINGLE PARENT! ESMEE DESERVED A PARENT! ESMEE DESERVED MORE THAN A FUCKING LIE! I DESERVED MORE THAN A FUCKING LIE!” 

Castiel caught his wrists stopping the assault as tears slid down Dean’s face, Castiel’s face full of surprise as he absorbed the information. Dean’s body tensed slowly with realization of what he had said.

“...Esmee?” Castiel choked out as tears filled his eyes. “H-Her...?” How could Dean have named her? Known the gender? You wouldn’t do that with a baby you wouldn’t want…Dean yanked his hands away looking away as he held himself. “...She’s...alive?” Dean didn’t respond. “Dean! Is she alive?!” 

“YES!” Dean snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm. “...yes…” Castiel took a moment to absorb this. Dean...kept their child? 

“I want to see her.” Castiel spoke as tears slid down his face. “I want to see her now. I-I need to-...” Dean shook his head no, covering his face as Castiel softly placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Dean please...I know I don’t deserve it-”

“I know you don’t…” Dean whispered as he cried harder. “But Castiel...That’s part of why I’m here…” 

“Dean?” Castiel choked out as Dean slammed himself into Castiel’s chest holding him tightly, burying his face into the scent he will never admit missing. 

“They took her, Castiel.” Dean sobbed. “They took our baby…”

“W-Who did?!” Castiel spoke as he instantly held Dean tightly and protectively in his arms, nuzzling him. 

“Your brother.” Dean whispered, as Castiel felt Dean’s sobbing grow harder as Castiel growled angrily, holding Dean close.  
_____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel paced around the cabin, Dean sniffed still obviously upset as Castiel moved without realizing to grabbing a blanket, he draped it over his shoulders. Castiel then moved to grab stuff out of the cabinets slamming them, Dean flinched looking like a kicked puppy but before Dean to speak there was food and warm tea in front of him. 

“Eat, Drink. You are frostbitten.” Castiel spoke with his alpha concern, which Dean almost missed though he'd never admit it. Dean held the tea in his grasp still looking towards the floor. 

“...I can pay you...for your services.” Dean whispered as Castiel looked almost insulted.

“I don’t want your fucking money.” Castiel snapped. “She’s my daughter too, Dean.”

“I know…” Dean sniffed, his nose red, his voice was so small. Castiel paused, he could tell how damaged Dean seemed, how much the light had left the love of his life's eyes. Castiel knew his anger was ill directed towards Dean. Dean...had nothing...less than even castiel thought he had lost. The baby Dean had held and had kicked in his belly was taken from him.

“...When did they take her?” Castiel spoke sadly. 

“A week ago.” Dean sniffed. Castiel’s eyes slid over the thinned omega. “They took her from her crib, leaving me a ransom note. I must go to their capital and give it to them in person in order to have her returned.”

“...and they just let you go do this?” Castiel spoke.

“No...I lied...I just told them I was just going to get you…” Dean wiped his tired eyes. “I...knew if it came to her...you’d do what I asked…” Castiel said nothing looking away. “...and I was right...You will take me.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Castiel stopped. “I’ll go alone like the plan you originally decided on.” 

“No. Castiel. If I do not go. They will kill her.” Dean stated as a single tear slid down his face. “I only am telling you this, because I can’t navigate this forest alone…” Castiel eyed the disappearing omega, fading and thinning. Depressed. His whole body seemed so weak, and so fragile. “...Please don’t let me go through this alone…” 

“...I’ll get the supplies and the horses ready.” Castiel stated, as Dean’s eyes lit up happily. “We will head out as SOON as you eat and drink that all down. I can’t have you passing out or hindering my progress in any way or i’ll leave you.” Dean nodded quickly as he shoved the food into his mouth till it was full. Castiel hated the smile that slowly formed on the Alpha’s face watching the omega. Okay, so maybe...just maybe he still obviously was head over heals in love with Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Fun side note, I actually had not planned to let the baby be revealed yet. I was going to make Dean say he was looking for a jewel that Balthazar had taken and later have it revealed it was the baby. But I decided to go with a more interesting idea. I also wanted you guys to know, there will still be more plot revealed about Lucifer and Benny. That story part hadn't been abandoned and we will hopefully see gabriel and sam and Adam again.


	15. Sleep and remember

When Castiel had moved to ready the horses, Dean paused his eating. Leaning back with a sigh he looked sadly away, rubbing the mating mark on his neck. So many hurt emotions that Dean hated himself for wanting to just throw them away and beg Castiel to touch him. How did Castiel still have that affect over him? Dean...still loved him. How can he still love a man he didn’t know?

Dean slid his eyes over the home Castiel had been living in, his eyes sliding over the bare and empty walls. Hoping for a map of Castiel and who he was? Was not going to be found here. Dean’s eyes returned to the food. He barely ate anymore. Even in his pregnancy, it was hard to get him to eat. Dean was thin. Light. He couldn’t even hold his daughter for long periods of time standing up. 

Esmee. His beautiful baby girl. Held captive by monsters. He’d do what he would to keep her alive, to keep her safe…

Dean stared into the full food bowl before he stood pouring its contents into a nearby plant before cleaning the plate and joining Castiel outside. Dean walked down to see Castiel leading one horse towards him.

“You're done fast.” Castiel chuckled, Dean didn’t respond to the comment.

“Where’s my horse?” Dean glanced around. 

“Sorry, I only have one.” Castiel stated looking back at the black horse, rubbing his nose.

“I brought one, remember?” Dean stated crossing his arms.

“Yeah. Sorry. I scared it off remember? Wouldn’t be surprised if it was half way back to where you bought it from.” Castiel spoke. “We are going to have to share.” Dean sighed in annoyance. “Where are we going anyways?” 

“The world's edge.” Dean spoke glancing towards the peak of the largest the mountain they had. Literally the edge of their world. The edge was nothing but a large waterfall that dropped down to the nothing below. 

“So the end of the world?” Castiel scoffed. “How poetic.” Dean changed the subject.

“I call back of horse.” Dean raised his hand, but Castiel eyed him. There was no way Dean was going to endure being embraced by his mate for god knows how long during their trip.

“You get front. Otherwise it will take forever for us to navigate anywhere.” Castiel spoke amused.

“Damn it.” Dean mumbled, his wings flared lightly. He hesitated as Castiel moved to allow him to get on. Dean moved to the side of the horse ready to get on, but Castiel helped him up anyways. “I-I had it.” 

“Um-hum.” Castiel spoke contently, climbing on as well. Dean let out a light moan which he quickly swallowed, as he felt Castiel slid against him. Hoping Castel didn’t hear that. But he did. He stared into the back of Dean’s head. His eyes sliding over the mating mark still obviously on Dean’s skin. Dean hadn’t mated or slept with anyone since they mated...Castiel hated the relief he felt over that. Wondering why he cared, there was no way Dean would ever want him back but... was Dean sensitive because of the closeness of their intimacy or...was his heat coming soon? 

“Dean...Isn’t your heat soon?” Castiel commented. 

“Why is that any of your business?” Dean mumbled. 

“Because I don’t want any surprises.” Castiel stated glancing him over. “I don’t need to worry about your heat and then rescuing our daughter.”

“No. It’s not.” Dean stated, Castiel glanced over his wings which were still tense. He could tell Dean wasn’t being honest. 

“Could have sworn our public marriage anniversary was soon.” Castiel eyed him. “It was the same day you went into heat then.” 

“Look, if you want to chat. I’ll just go by my fucking self.” Dean snapped, trying to move off the horse, but the sudden movement of Castiel making the horse move slammed Dean back against Castiel which Dean choked out in surprise before looking away. 

“I can worry and ride.” Castiel spoke. “It will be a long ride without us talking.”

“Then that’s what I’d prefer.” Dean stated, as Castiel said nothing as the ride continued in silence.  
_________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel lead the horse down a small path, Dean leaning up against the horse’s head was a obvious sign of how little Dean wanted contact with him. Castiel’s eyes slid up the feathers, feathers he wanted to just slid his fingers through again. He missed Dean, so much it killed him inside. He did this to himself. No matter how much he thought he hated Dean for “killing” their child….Castiel always knew it was not Dean who he needed to blame for everything. It was himself. He watched Dean staring up into the thickness of the trees, there was no more sun visible as they continued. 

“Can...you tell me about her?” Castiel spoke softly. Dean’s head moved lightly to look over his shoulder. “I know...you don’t want to talk...but I’ll just listen…” Dean sighed lightly, as he hesitantly sat up a bit more, his back lightly touched Castiel’s chest. 

“...She’s beautiful.” Dean whispered. “The most gorgeous light green popping eyes. She has...the most beautiful pink little lips, and dark black hair...it reminds me so much of yours but...a bundle of loose curls. She has...three moles on her face...It reminds me of stars…She’s also got your nose.”

“God, no. That’s horrible.” Castiel choked out, tears filling his eyes. “I always hated my nose.” Dean smiled softly, feeling tears in his eyes as well, letting out a laugh. 

“She is too much like you I think. More Demon for sure.” Dean stated softly. “She loved blood…” Castiel smiled sniffing.

“W-...When was her birthday?” Castiel spoke. 

“I had her at eight months.” Dean stated. “May twelfth...She was a morning baby.” Dean chuckled. 

“God you must have hated that, you barely got up past twelve.” Castiel smiled.

“Definitely not a amazing feeling, feeling your water break at seven in the morning.” Dean whispered, his fingers absently lightly ran circles on Castiel’s thumb area. “I had her at nine ‘O two. She was eight pounds, nine ounces...and her first moments of life she...wouldn’t cry...Gabriel tried and tried to make her cry...and she wouldn’t. She kept looking around...her hair stuck in all directions...a grouchy little potato.” 

Castiel sniffing and smiling at the idea of his little girl, How proud of Dean he was. How strong he was for having her, even when he knew he would be having her alone. 

“...I wish I was there…” Castiel sniffed, as Dean’s smile softly faded from his face, his eyes finally fell on the affectionate touching he was doing on Castiel’s hand and slowly pulled his hand away. 

“We all wish a lot of things.” Dean whispered as tears slid down his face, wiping them away. The silence was once again well welcomed between the two.   
_______________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean was lightly dozing, having a hard time keeping his eyes open as Castiel lead the horse deeper into the forest, literally nine hours of riding straight and they were both tired. Castiel noticed his mate was done, when Dean laid completely back on his chest. Which more awake Dean had avoided, but Dean’s light head movements showed he was fighting to stay awake. 

“Whoa.” Castiel pulled on the reigns as the horse neighed, Dean’s eyes tiredly opened as he notice the horse had stop.

“W-Why are we stopping?” Dean sat up rubbing his eyes.

“We need to rest.” Castiel hopped down, moving the horse closer to a tree to tie it to the branch.

“N-No, we need to keep going.” Dean whimpered, too tired to argue when Castiel grabbed him by the waist setting him down.

“It’s going to take us five days to get there if we keep going at this rate.” Castiel spoke as he grabbed supplies he started to set up a temporary shelter. Dean stood rubbing his eyes. “We need rest to be able to get her back from them. Besides. You get all pouty when you’re tired.”

“I do not.” Dean mumbled pouting as Castiel used the branches to make a hammock. He tossed some blankets and another tarp overhead to protect them from the elements. Castiel paused once he had finished tying the last of the tarp, deciding if they were awake enough to eat. He could tell Dean could barely keep his eyes opened, and opted to go hungry. 

“Come here, Dean.” Castiel spoke, Dean came without resistance. Too tired to be stubborn, Castiel lifted him into the hammock, before he himself climbed in. Dean barely registered his body, unable to keep his eyes open Dean almost instantly curled into his body heat. Pulling the covers close, Dean fell asleep almost instantly against him. 

Castiel smiled softly feeling Dean’s warm breath against his chin, as Dean nuzzled into his neck. The hammock so small Dean was practically laying on him. Castiel hated to admit how much he had craved Dean’s body again his. How this little affection was sending him over the moon. He wasn’t sure how long he just stared at the beautiful angel in his arms.

“God...Dean...you have no idea how much I miss this.” Castiel mumbled, hesitantly he leaned forward to press light kisses against Dean’s forehead. “I wish I had been worthy of you...I wish...I could have just...told you...but...how could I have explained...how could I have looked you in the eye...and know that I’m worthless...and ask you to love me anyways...You always looked at me like I was something...Like you could find a reason for me...but...there isn’t...I’m nothing...At least...pretending to be a prince made me...someone...and for a moment it did...I had you...and that's all I needed…” 

Castiel pressed one last kiss to his forehead, letting it linger before he wiped his he didn’t realize was spilling down his face.

“God I’m a wreck.” Castiel choked out. “One emotional trip we are going to have huh?” Castiel spoke to the sleeping form against his chest before he sighed moving to hold Dean closer. It took a big longer for Castiel to fall asleep, but soon his breath was slow and even. 

Dean’s eyes sadly opened, his hand moving to hold him back lightly. Absorbing everything Castiel said, before he buried his face into Castiel’s chest once more before going to sleep.  
_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean woke up alone, which Dean found himself hating the warmth his bed was missing. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He could smell food was cooking, god, it smelled heavenly. Dean glanced around, trying to figure out a way gracefully out of the hammock. He’s never actually slept on before. He put one hand on the edge, trying to hop off, but the hammock side caved. Dean yelped as the hammock practically tossed him from the bed, and into Castiel’s arms below. Honestly surprised to have Dean suddenly in his lap. Dean went red in the face when he realized where he landed but Castiel didn’t mind.

“Breakfast?” Castiel smiled down at him. Dean blinked in obvious surprise.  
_______________________________________________________

 

 

Dean lightly picked at his food, half a rabbit on a stick as Castiel finished his half of the rabbit. Tossing the last bit of bone over his shoulder, he licked his lips of rabbit. Missing the glob on his face, he noticed Dean wasn’t eating. 

“You don’t like rabbit?” Castiel questioned, as Dean still stared at his food.

“I like it less if I know what animal it is.” Dean mumbled. Castiel sighed, moving closer to him. 

“Have you ever tried it.” Castiel spoke.

“No.” Dean stated.

“Then how do you know?” Castiel raised an eyebrow, as Dean looked at him to give him a witty response but stopped when his eyes fell to the glob on his face. Dean’s eyes lit up as he busted up laughing, Castiel blinked in confusion. “W-What are you laughing at?!” Castiel grabbed the canister, glancing into the metal to see his reflection. He turned red seeing the food still on his face. He moved to wipe it off, as Dean broke into a fit of harder laughter. “You seriously suck.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean laughed. “Come here, and I’ll wipe it off.” Dean stated, as he moved to grab his face, Castiel turned to let him. Dean licking his finger, he wiped away the food. Castiel paused at how close they were, but Dean didn’t seem to notice. “There.” Dean smiled at him. “Now you look less silly.”

“Less silly?” Castiel scoffed taken back.

“I can’t help what you look like.” Dean laughed as Castiel smiled softly as well. Staring at each other for a few moments in silence. It was obvious to the both of them, how much they wanted to close the gap. How they wanted to press hard kisses on every bit of their bodies, but this was reality. No matter how much love they still felt for each other. The giant and obvious hurt still felt was still there. Dean was the first to look away, taking his hands away from Castiel’s face.

“W-We should get going.” Castiel stood wiping his face and turning away as Dean collected himself.

“...I told you about Esmee.” Dean spoke, Castiel moving to disassemble the temporary shelter. “Can...you tell me something in exchange?”

“Y-Yeah..?” Castiel mumbled trying to ignore his racing heart beat.

“...I want to know about you...and your life as Two.” Dean stated as he picked at the food some more. Castiel paused his movements to stare at him for a moment.

“W...why do you care?” Castiel asked. “About my past...who I was…?”

“...Maybe...I want to know the man I mated…” Dean stated popping a bit of rabbit leg into his mouth. Dean...wanted to know about him?  
“It's...a long story…” Castiel mumbled, turning to look away.

“...well...good thing it’s a long trip.” Dean stated innocently. Castiel slowed down his movements for a moment before continuing to pull the rest down.

“Good thing.” Castiel spoke, moving to shove what he had accomplished to take down into the bag. “Finish that rabbit and I will answer every question you have for me.” Dean eyed him before popping another piece of the rabbit into his mouth. Castiel smiled in satisfaction, hoping to fatten his thinned sickly looking mate back up to his ideal healthy weight. “Maybe after I answer yours, you’ll answer mine.” 

“Maybe.” Dean mumbled with a full mouth as Castiel smirked to himself folding the hammock into the bag. “On one condition.” 

“And what’s that?” Castiel spoke. 

“No more lies.” Dean stated looking Castiel in the eye. “Every question we ask each other, gets a honest answer. Promise?”

“Promise...No more lies…” Castiel spoke with an understanding nod as Dean went back to the rabbit. Castiel watching Dean attempt to eat more then his stomach was use to. Maybe five days wasn’t exactly enough time to fatten Dean up or change anything too important but...maybe just maybe it could be the beginning of something new….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but expect regular updates!


	16. Lies

Dean leaned back against Castiel as Castiel lead the horse, Castiel could feel him slowly beginning to relax around him. Dean picked lightly at his feathers, as Dean’s head rested just under Castiel’s face, which he had to admittingly force himself to not hold the cute little omega.

“So you were a thief.” Dean stated as they rode.

“Yes.” Castiel spoke. “I was caught by a hell guard and was put in jail.” Castiel stated as he focused on the road. Dean was still picking at his feathers. “I stayed there for five years before Lucifer noticed how much I looked like the Prince. He gave me anything I wanted in exchange for marrying and mating you.” Dean paused his messing of his feathers, he wanted Castiel to be honest...but it didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt. 

“What did he give you...for it?” Dean stated coldly. “For tricking me.”

“...I was given a second chance.” Castiel whispered but Dean said nothing. “My brother took the concubines. He took the wealth. He took anything that was offered me...I just wanted to forget my past...Start a new beginning as some dumb prince...Then I saw you...I expected you to be in the same boat as I...mating and just getting it over with. But...you wanted more than duty...You wanted something I never...knew before…”

“...What?” Dean whispered. 

“...Love.” Castiel spoke, as Dean slowly moved to clean his feathers again. “I’ve never knew love, till I met you.”

Dean said nothing as he felt Castiel’s eyes on him, he shrunk into himself more. 

“You sound so cheesy.” Dean mumbled.

“I mean it. Dean...All I ever had was my brother...and he obviously wasn’t the most loving individual. I never knew my parents...My life...became good when I found myself...feeling butterflies around you…” Castiel spoke, Dean went quiet. Castiel didn’t press him to continue the conversation, just glad to be able to be near him.   
____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Lucifer sprawled over the throne chair, he lightly playing with his crown. Dean’s castle was indeed..beautiful. It was silent for the most part, peaceful. The battle hadn’t erupted here yet. Mostly focused on heaven. Lucifer enjoyed the peace. 

“Get out of his chair.” A voice made lucifer glance up innocently.

“I’m just keeping it warm.” Lucifer mumbled, as his eyes slid up Benny’s form. “Weird to see you, I thought you were avoiding me.”

“...My brother thinks it's best I stay away from you.” Benny spoke as he kept his eyes on the demon. 

“Why because he thinks I was the one to rip off your wings?” Lucifer stated moving to sit up.

“...He thinks your trouble.” Benny stated.

“That may be true but...Well after your freak out a year ago, I wouldn’t be surprised he thinks poorly of me.” Lucifer stated. 

“It was my...PTSD.” Benny spoke. “Seeing you...triggered it.” Lucifer stood moving towards benny slowly. 

“What on earth could I have done...to trigger it?” Lucifer asked, as Benny looked away.

“...I can’t forgive myself…” Benny choked out tears filling his eyes, as Lucifer cupped his face. “After everything I have done…” 

“It wasn’t your fault…” Lucifer spoke. 

“H-How can you say that?” Benny felt tears start to slid down his face. “This...was all my fault...If I had been stronger-”

Benny was cut short by Lucifer pressing his lips against benny’s in a hard kiss. Benny kissed back almost instantly, his arms moving to grip Lucifer tighter to his body. They backed up, till Benny’s back hit the wall, Lucifer putting an arm out to make sure Benny didn’t hit it too hard. All thoughts lost as Benny hungrily kissed him, lips rough and hard against each other. Benny slid his shirt off before he was picked up by lucifer who squeezed his ass needingly.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

The door started to push open, when the loud and obvious noise of sex made the person stop. Eyes watched from a crack in the door, his eyes focused on them as benny gasped in need as he felt Lucifer’s hard thrusts and loud grunts in his ear. Benny dug his nails into lucifer’s back as he whimpered at each needing thrust. Moaning and whimpering against Lucifer’s ear. The eyes glanced away coldly, before they slowly moved away from the door and out of sight.   
_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Benny panted and shook as he felt the last deep thrusts from Lucifer, tiredly opening his eyes when Lucifer stopped moving. Lucifer’s hard knot inside him, as Lucifer slid soft easy kisses against Benny’s neck.

“You never told them did you?” Lucifer stated. “The truth.” 

“N-No…” Benny panted, but Lucifer continued the soft affection. “How could I...the penalty we would have had to endure if we told the truth…”

“...It’s a little late...don’t you think?” Lucifer pulled back to look at benny in the eyes. 

“...The truth started a war.” Benny spoke as Lucifer slid his lips against a old mating mark on benny’s skin. Lucifer bit down on the mating mark as Benny arched his back submissively. Benny moaned as blood was drawn, lucifer lapping at the mixture of blood and sweat. Benny closed his eyes, just allowing him to touch him till lucifer’s knot had come undone and had slid out of benny. 

“Funny enough, the truth was the only thing that stopped the war.” Lucifer softly let benny down on his two feet. 

“...It’s a little late...don’t you think?” Benny spoke using his own words against him, Lucifer watched him as benny moved to collect his clothes. 

“...Come to my room tonight.” Lucifer stated touching his wrist as Benny paused, hesitantly nodded before he leaned up and kissed lucifer. Benny and lucifer dressed in silence, before benny walked out, leaving Lucifer alone in the throne room to finish his dressing. 

The door opened as Lucifer glanced over his shoulder, seeing Gabriel standing in the doorway. 

“Leave.” Lucifer stated coldly, as Gabriel spoke. 

“So cold. I’m starting to think you don’t like me.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“Maybe I don’t.” Lucifer eyed him. 

“I would be careful who you spend your...private time with.” Gabriel stated. “ Benny’s a cute little omega isn’t he? But he is definitely not king material...Nothing like your old queen.” Lucifer paused giving his attention to him. How did...he know Benny was a omega? Benny kept it so secretive, kept it so well hidden if Lucifer didn’t know better he would have thought benny was a alpha.

“...What do you know of my queen?” Lucifer spoke. 

“I know only rumors.” Gabriel smirked. “That she was so beautiful and perfect you kept her hidden from the public eye. She conceived you a child and died in childbirth. You buried her in a unmarked grave and never spoke of her again...Maybe that’s why your son is out of the kingdoms and blood…because a fucked up tale like that is only the start of monsters in your closet.” 

Lucifer stared at him coldly, but said nothing, before he walked over to him pausing as he stood beside him. 

“...You know...I’ve been alive for a long time...and only known of one angel who was stripped of his wings.” Lucifer's eyes slid over Gabriel’s bareback, not even a remnant of wings. “Funny enough a stranger turns up at the castle claiming to be the one...Losing your mate to a hybrid baby death? Having your wings ripped from you? Falling…? Funny. Should we get into the working of the plot holes in your lies?” Gabriel said nothing staring away coldly. 

“Stay away from benny...Or i’ll find out why you're lying about who you are.” Lucifer spoke as he purposely hit him with his shoulder as he left.  
______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean chewed on a apple as he leaned against Castiel, Castiel was focused on the road. Keeping an eye out as Dean’s eyes stared up at him as he ate.

“Any particular reason for the staring.” Castiel spoke, looking down at him.

“...No reason.” Dean stated as he chewed his apple lightly, Castiel has been trying to get him to eat every three hours. Dean had noticed. Maybe Castiel could tell how much lighter Dean has become, or how none of his clothes fit anymore. “You know...I know what you're doing...You don’t need to care for me.” Castiel said nothing, as Dean glanced down at his hands. 

“I’m your mate. I always will care for you…” Castiel spoke after a long period of silence. 

“...You...still see me as your mate?” Dean mumbled. “I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you, I was angry when I thought...but I never stopped loving you.” Castiel stated.

“Don’t say that. Please.” Dean tensed.

“...Dean what is this about?” Castiel spoke. 

“N-Nothing.” Dean choked out dropping his apple, as he felt the horse stop. Castiel moved to climb off the horse. “H-Hey!” Dean watched Castiel move to walk away. “Where are you going?!” 

“I thought we were suppose to be honest.” Castiel turned looking at Dean. Dean climbed down grabbing the horse’s reins leading him along. 

“I AM!” Dean stated. 

“You don’t think I can tell when you lie?” Castiel scoffed walking away. “I’ll rescue esmee by myself.” Dean followed him panicked.

“Look! It’s just easier if you hated me!” Dean choked out, as tears filled his eyes. “Easier to just accept that then have to admit hearing you tell me I love you...It fucking kills me...Because I have to admit I never stopped loving you either and I’m just not ready. I fucking NEVER stopped loving you! Kicking you out was the HARDEST thing I had to do because ninety nine percent of me just wanted to pretend I never heard it. To live in denial! But the one percent of me respected myself too much to let that happen.” Castiel turned to face him as Dean angrily slammed into his chest. “OKAY?! HAPPY NOW?!” 

Castiel flinched as Dean panted angrily, before he just moved to sit just burying his face into his knees in frustration. 

“...I’ll get camp set up…” Castiel whispered as Dean wiped his tears. Dean watched Castiel go to get the horse who had moved away from them during their fight. Dean’s angry face turned conflicted as he sighed. He hadn’t told..the whole truth. There was another reason he was so...off.

Dean softly slid into his pocket, pulling out the ransom note as he read over the command once again. He squeezed his eyes shut, before he folded it back into his pocket as Castiel returned. 

“I’m sorry I snapped-” Dean stood. 

“It’s fine.” Castiel spoke. “I can take it, Dean.” 

“Castiel-” Dean tried to get his attention. 

“It’s fine-!” Castiel turned to grab the other bag, but almost knocked Dean over in the process. Castiel instinctively grabbed for him, but they fell together on the floor. Castiel laid on top of Dean, both taken off guard.

“Y...You're missing something.” Castiel spoke breaking the silence, Castiel’s face studied Dean’s as he softly brought a hand up, to rub some dirt on Dean’s face. 

“Mud.” Castiel chuckled once again not noticing how close their faces were as Dean remained silent, staring at dean back silently before Castiel found himself softly leaning down. He expected Dean to shove him off or turn away, but their lips softly touched. Dean...kissed back, their lips softly moving slowly against each other.

Dean’s arms slowly found his arms wrapped around Castiel’s neck as Castiel tried to keep himself from crushing the omega under him. The kiss didn’t get any more intense, it was just easy light kisses, only interrupted as the horse tried to nudge a treat from them.

Castiel pulled back lightly to pat the horse’s face away, before he turned his attention down to the omega under him. Expecting to be hit as Dean’s hand shot up, but Dean just cupped his face.

“This changes nothing...” Dean mumbled, Castiel only got out a syllable as Dean crashed his lips back onto Castiel’s. Castiel’s heart raced as Dean continued their kiss. Castiel wondered if Dean could feel it. Castiel’s uncontrolled heartbeat as Castiel tenderly touched him during their kisses. Both scared to even touch close to zippers or the tied of pants, both silently knowing that if they had they wouldn’t be able to keep off of each other. They weren’t...ready yet, but Castiel wish they were.


	17. Trust

Cain watched as his brother chew quickly on his meal, his brother was unusually quiet. Usually He would actually try to engage Cain, but Benny was quiet. Humming to himself softly lost in thought, stuffing his face. Benny had no idea his brother’s stare. What got Benny’s reaction was the loud clang of the dining room door opening, Lucifer walked in glancing down as his right hand finishing explaining a document. 

“Send the troops towards Alytra.” Lucifer spoke, before his eyes slid up meeting Benny’s. Both said nothing, as Cain’s glare went unnoticed. “That’s enough now, I wish to eat.” Lucifer waved his second away, before walking into the silent room. Taking his seat across from benny, Benny’s eyes following him. 

“That’s the king's seat.” Cain grumbled. 

“Which I am.” Lucifer ripped his eyes from Benny to look at Cain. “I am acting king here.”

“You are not mine.” Cain snapped. 

“Well, either way, it is you who is eating at the king’s table.” Lucifer spoke coolly. “You are the one in the wrong.” 

“Me?! You-” Cain’s wings threatenly spread as Lucifer seemed seemingly unfazed.

“Cain. Enough.” Benny spoke strongly, Cain blinked in surprise. “He did nothing wrong.” 

“WHY are you DEFENDING him?!” Cain scoffed. “He’s the monster-” 

“Enough!” Benny stood angrily, as Cain silenced. “If you can’t be respectful, leave.” 

“...” Cain angrily shoved his food off the counter, storming off. The food splashed all over the place, and most ended up in lucifer’s lap. Benny sighed softly, before turning to see Lucifer covered in oatmeal. 

“I’m sorry.” Benny spoke, as Lucifer looked up at him. Still unfazed by the whole thing. 

“It’s not like I expected a warm family welcome from him. He hates me for some reason.” Lucifer lightly flicked some oatmeal from his hands, as Benny kneeled down down next to him. Cupping his face, he looked sadly at him. 

“I’m going to tell him the truth...I just need time.” Benny ran his fingers through his own hair.

“I’m willing to give it.” Lucifer spoke glancing down at his clothes. “Oatmeal baths and all. The downside of this was that poor innocent oatmeal was harmed.” Benny slowly smirked.

“What downside…?” Benny whispered as he leaned down moving to undue Lucifer’s zipper. Lucifer choked in surprise as he felt Benny teasing him.

“Downside?” Lucifer mumbled a grunt of pleasure, as Benny smirked up at him before continuing.  
___________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid curled on their makeshift hammock, curled against Castiel’s chest, as the early morning seemed to break through. In a couple hours they will be on the road again. To esmee. To their child who was being held captive by Balthazar, but Castiel’s eyes haven’t left Dean. His mate had kissed him. He had let Castiel kiss him. Castiel’s heart and soul were beating a thousand times per minute just having Dean this close after so long. He didn’t want to start the ride again and be back where they were this morning...Cold to each other.

“Dean.” Castiel called out gaining his mates attention. Dean glanced back at him, as Castiel leaned down giving Dean a quick peck. Dean kissed back, Dean gave him a funny look. 

“And that was for?” Dean questioned, light blush on his face.

“I wanted to kiss you.” Castiel spoke, embarrassed to admit he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to again. Dean blinked looking away, as though able to read his mind.

“Cas…” Dean breathed nervously picking at the string on Castiel’s shirt.

“Please...don’t…” Castiel spoke softly. “Don’t say the kiss was a mistake…” Dean shut up looking away. “Even if you did, I wouldn’t believe you.”

“...” Dean said nothing. 

“I know… You aren’t ready to go back to where we were…” Castiel choked out. “But...maybe we can start again?” 

“How...Can I? When I want nothing more than…” Dean breathed as he glanced back at him his eyes glanced over his face before looking away. “You...hurt me...You lied to me...How can I trust you again?” 

“...” Castiel glanced down silence for a long time. “...I love you.” 

“Don’t-” Dean scoffed, as Castiel stayed quiet. This I love you was different, and even Dean stopped talking to absorb it. Dean stayed quiet as Castiel buried his face into Dean’s neck, placing soft kisses against Dean’s neck. Dean moved his head to give him more access, Dean let out a shaky breath as Castiel’s lips moved up his neck to kiss Dean’s lips. The kiss never came however, and Dean found himself looking into Castiel’s eyes as Castiel cupped his face. 

“I love you…” Castiel repeated looking Dean straight in the eye. Dean looked scared at those words. “I-I will do anything to be back in good grace with you...Even if that requires just being friends...I don’t deserve you. I never did and I still don’t...I love you with my every being and all I ever want is for you to be happy...Please...I don’t deserve to ask but can we be friends?”

“....No.” Dean spoke coldly as Castiel felt his heart break again, as he slowly let go of Dean’s face and returned to lay back on the hammock. What surprised him was when he felt Dean shift, and move to straddle him. 

“D-Dean?” Castiel choked as Dean tossed away his own shirt. Castiel’s eyes slid up the freckled chest he had loved for so long…

“Promise me you’d never hurt me again...That you will forgive and love me no matter what?” Dean whispered as Castiel held his hips to steady him on the hammock.

“I promise Dean…” Castiel spoke softly as Dean leaned down capturing Castiel into a hard and needy kiss. Castiel moaned into the kiss, as he felt Dean start rocking himself against Castiel. Contact Castiel hadn’t felt in a year, it gained a quick reaction from him as he felt Dean’s loving hands slid under his shirt in an attempt to pull it off. Which Castiel had to force his hands from Dean in a needing attempt to get off. 

Dean moaned as he felt Castiel’s hands return to him, cupping his hard bulge rubbing it over the fabric. Dean was almost as hard as Castiel, maybe more. His body was reacting so needingly to Castiel’s touch, Dean would let out small whimpers of pleasure. 

Dean let out a gasp, as Castiel pulled to hard on his pants, breaking the button. Before Castiel’s eyes flashed Amber, twisting Dean in the hammock with a lot more grace then Dean would have thought possible. Castiel pulled Dean’s pants down with a few rough pulls which came off with ease, Castiel could smell how wet Dean was, as he pulled his remaining layer of clothes off Dean. Kissing up his inner thigh, Dean closed his eyes letting out satisfied pants.

Castiel hummed soft kisses against Dean’s body for a moment more, before he felt Dean’s fingers slide against his pants, Castiel broke the kiss to look down as Dean softly pulled down his pants. Castiel glanced back up into Dean’s eyes, as Dean opened his legs to him panting. 

“Pl...Please.” Dean whispered as Dean looked into his eyes. 

“A-...Are you sure?” Castiel whispered, but let Dean pull down the remaining clothing from their bodies. Dean cupped his face softly as tears filled them. “...Dean?” 

“...I love you.” Dean whimpered. “I love you. I love you so much…” Dean covered his face as tears poured down his face. Castiel paused to instantly hold him, nuzzling and purring against his mate. 

“I love you too Dean.” Castiel whispered back, letting Dean get out his feelings. Dean’s first ‘I love you’ since they reunited and Castiel was through the moon.

“I want you to go home to the castle. I want you to be the father Esmee deserves.” Dean sobbed. “I should have never kicked you out, If Gabriel hadn’t-”

“Gabriel?” Castiel whispered as Dean paused as he looked away. “Dean-” 

“Please. Touch me.” Dean choked out, changing the subject as Castiel hesitated. Seeing Dean’s eyes spilling tears, he knew dean didn’t want to press it. 

“Dean-” Castiel started again, but Dean pulled Castiel closer, Crashing his lips on Castiel’s as Castiel submitted to the touch. Dean’s legs wrapping tightly around Castiel’s waist as Castiel pressed his cock against Dean’s wet hole. Dean cried out loudly as the feeling of Castiel enter him. Dean arched his back, as Castiel instantly started to rock against him. Feeling Dean’s nails dig into his back in pleasure as they made love, avoiding the words Dean refused to say.  
__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

_One year ago_

 

“I fucking knew he’d blow it.” Balthazar scoffed. “He couldn’t even fake it till the baby is born?” Balthazar let out a rude snort. Dean felt his stomach start to fill with dread, as his confidence started to drain from his face. “However, you. wow. you being totally okay with this blows my mind. When did you find out? This whole thing? What made you suspicious of him?”

Dean didn’t even function an audible response, as tears filled his eyes as balthazar went on with his ranting.

“I knew it. Like Two could pull off being a stupid fucking prince of hell. He can’t even function simple paperwork! Did you know he had to learn to read for this? He’s still fucking as incompetent as ever-” Balthazar scoffed.

“Leave.” Dean spoke coldly, his mind trying to absorb this.

“You were the one who-...Fine, I’ll just go to my room.” Balthazar let out a chuckle.

“No. I mean, leave my Castle. Leave my kingdom. I want you gone.” Dean spoke heartlessly.

“W...What...You can’t-” Balthazar scoffed.

“I am the only real royalty in this shit show. This is MY castle.” Dean hissed as he stood awkwardly. “Leave or i’ll execute you.”

“...You’ll regret this.” Balthazar spoke coldly as he stormed out of the room, leaving Dean alone as tears started to prickle from his eyes. He slid down the wall, just unable to stand. For the first time, the signs of life in his stomach made him sick…

Dean glanced up as the sound of his chamber door opened, his eyes looking away expecting it to be Castiel but Gabriel was the one that stood in the doorway. 

“I heard yelling.” Gabriel spoke as Dean tried to hold back the tears that kept falling. “Are you alright?”

“...Castiel isn’t the prince…” Dean confessed as he choked out a disgusted laugh. “...He fooled us all.” Gabriel said nothing glancing down at Dean, eyeing him. “He...lied to me…” Gabriel took a seat next to him, letting out a sigh.

“What will you do with this information?” Gabriel spoke. 

“...Nothing.” Dean choked out. “...I love him…” Dean let out a sad laugh, as he wiped his face repeatedly. Gabriel eyes looked angry at the words, but his face remained cold. 

“You’d let him touch you. Remain in your bed?” Gabriel spoke coldly.

“I’m...having his child.” Dean whispered. “I can’t do this alone.” Gabriel grabbed Dean’s hand running a rough and calloused hand over his knuckle. Dean glanced down in slight confusion as Gabriel leaned down capturing his lips in a hard kiss. Dean let out a rough choking noise as he struggled against his grip. Dean tried to push him away, but Gabriel had a firm grip. It wasn’t till Dean felt something slide down his throat, that Dean choked out shoving him away. 

Gabriel received a scratch to his face from Dean as he pulled back, Dean choking and gagging trying to get whatever slid down his throat out of him. 

“Struggle all you want.” Gabriel spoke. “It will only kill your baby faster.”

“W-What?” Dean coughed his eyes bloodshot as he gripped the floor. He could taste the blood piling in his mouth, which he spat onto the floor.

“You are just so fucking stubborn, Dean? LOVE!” Gabriel laughed coldly, running his fingers through his hair. “Pitiful.” 

“P-Please don’t kill my baby.” Dean hissed in anger and panic.

“I have no attention of it.” Gabriel spoke. “If you do what you are required.”

“Required?” Dean choked.

“I need a little repeat in history.” Gabriel chuckled. “If I’m right, you will have twins. If that’s the case, I need Castiel long gone by then. Dead. Long and buried.” 

“W-What?” Dean choked out, as a harsh turn in his stomach caused Dean to scream. “OKAY! OKAY! PLEASE STOP!” Dean screamed as he gripped his stomach, as Gabriel grabbed his chin planting a soft kiss on Dean’s lips. 

“I really like you, Dean.” Gabriel whispered. “I’m sorry it had to be this way...The snake will stop the second Castiel is out of this castle. I will keep it there for...safe measure. A fail safe....If you tell anyone about me...I’ll kill you.” Gabriel smirked throwing his chin away, as Dean leaned back against the wall shaking, holding his belly. 

“...What will happen if it isn’t a twin?” Dean whispered as Gabriel closed his eyes with a smirk. 

“...Then I will have to make sure the next ones are twins.” Gabriel spoke, as Dean shook at the words. Not needing him to explain how, as Dean looked away. “I want him Dead. Understand?” 

“...” Dean nodded as Gabriel left. Dean felt the snake moving inside his stomach, as Dean tried to throw it up but it only caused blood to pour on the floor. Dean choked out shaking violently, as he heard someone coming Dean grabbed a towel from his dirty clothes, he cleaned the blood, barely hiding it when Cain poked his head in.

“Dean?” Cain called running over to him. “A-Are you okay?! Gabriel said you needed me?” Cain helped Dean up, as Dean used him for more support than he cared to admit. 

“Castiel’s a traitor.” Dean choked out swallowing the blood he could feel pooling his mouth. “He isn’t the prince.” 

Cain looked alarmed as he called in for the guards in the hall, Dean squeezed his eyes shut knowing he had no choice.  
________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean laid against Castiel’s warm body, his eyes sliding over Castiel’s chest as he slid circles over it. Castiel lovingly held him close kissing his head, his soft cock still deep in Dean from their sex, as Castiel watched the sunrise from the hammock. Neither one of them wanted to pull apart, or leave. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Castiel whispered. 

“I never thought I would be up to see the sunrise.” Dean spoke back. 

“Me neither.” Castiel spoke a chuckle as he turned to look at Dean’s face. 

“How much farther do we have?” Dean spoke as Castiel pressed kisses against Dean’s neck.

“Two days. At Most.” Castiel kissed him. “If we take off now, we should be there in less time.” Castiel stated, as he felt Dean sit up, pulling Castiel out of him as he climbed down from the hammock.

“Then we should get going.” Dean stated trying to find his clothes, Castiel watched him silently, Cum sliding down Dean’s leg as he cursed for a shower.

“...Did...That mean anything…?” Castiel spoke coldly as Dean paused glancing over his shoulder holding his shirt. “Or a ‘Mistake’?” 

“...” Dean didn’t say anything, as he walked over. Castiel watched him, as Dean leaned down pressing a loving soft kiss against his lips. 

“I love you…” Dean whispered, Castiel smiled happily. “...and I meant what I said about coming home….When this is over I want you to take Esmee home to the castle...I want you to be her father...”

“R-Really?” Castiel choked out sitting up as Dean nodded, before he playfully flipped the hammock causing Castiel to fall out of it. 

“Race you to the lake.” Dean laughed as Castiel scrambled to get up, laughing loudly as he bolted after him.  
______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

_One year ago_

 

Dean felt the snake in his stomach calm, as he closed in his eyes Castiel was gone from the castle... trying to feel if his baby was alright. The rough thump of a kick against his stomach made him calm, breaking down in tears for a moment before composing himself.

“Is it done?” Gabriel spoke, as Dean glanced up to him with a nod. 

“I told him to bring him deep in the forest and kill him.” Dean spoke, as Gabriel smiled. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it dean?” Gabriel smirked pushing off the wall, as Dean glared watching him go. Taking a deep breath. No one could know the truth. The men he trusted in this room...They swore to keep the truth a secret. 

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, before he left his room, bolting down the hall, wearing a cloak to cover his identity. He wasn’t sure why his first action of freedom was bolting to Lucifer’s guest room. Pounding on it, Lucifer opened the door in surprise.

“Dean?” Lucifer questioned, as Dean shoved the door open, pushing back the cloak’s hoodie.

“Gabriel...Don’t trust him.” Dean breathed, as Lucifer eyed him. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Lucifer eyed him, but Dean explain. 

“Because I...don’t know who else to turn to.” Dean spoke with fear but a noise startled Dean away, he pulled back up the hood, Dean left leaving Lucifer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Small chapter but I hope to get more out soon!


	18. Seldom in History

Lucifer sat in the chair in his room, holding his chin deep in thought waiting for benny to come make his starting of normal trips to his room late at night. For now, Lucifer had him always so close Lucifer could always pass a touch to him when he needed to touch him. What will change once Dean has returned with Castiel? Lucifer will have to return to his own castle most likely or find an excuse to stay....How can he just return home when things with benny have almost returned to before…

He got snapped out of his thoughts when his bedroom door opened, revealing benny in his nightwear, So beautiful that Lucifer forgot for a moment where his thoughts have gone as Benny smiled at him instantly.

How could Lucifer even think to lose him again?

Benny walked over happily, their lips connecting in a soft loving kiss, as Benny took his hand leading him to the bed. Lucifer followed like a lovesick puppy, wondering if the night would be filled with sex or cuddling. Always a guess with benny, he smiled lovingly as he was forced into the bed. Benny all pouts and tired, as he shoved back the covers and crawled into lay against him. Before forcing the blankets back up around him and nuzzling into the alpha.

Cuddling it is then.

“How did you even begin to sleep without me?” Lucifer hummed sliding his hand into benny’s hair.

“I didn’t.” Benny mumbled, as Lucifer’s smile faded. “Every day without you was like losing my wings again.” 

“...” Lucifer didn’t speak as he kissed the stop of his head. “...When this is all over...I want you to come home.” Benny tensed noticeably.

“L-Lucifer-” Benny started but Lucifer left no room for arguing as he grabbed benny’s chin forcing him into a kiss as Benny slowly melted into it, Lucifer twisted to climb on top of him.

I guess this is a sex night.  
_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

_-Many years ago-_

 

The thirteen year old kneeled down to the weeping six year old, his hand sliding over his arms affectionately.

“I’ll be back. I promise.” The thirteen year old spoke. “Dad and I just have to go somewhere.” 

“You said that last time.” The six year old sniffed.

“...and did I come back?” The thirteen smiled as the six year old nodded wiping away his own tears. “I’ll always come back to you. Come on. Have I ever lied to you?” 

“Yes...about Santa being real.” The six year old pouted.

“Come on. Santa’s real. I mean. How did you get a present every year?” The thirteen year old asked.

“You bought them.” The child stated.

“Then how did I get the money?” The teen smirked.

“...You stole the money from dad when he’s passed out drunk, Benny.” The six year raised an eyebrow. 

“...I believe he’s real.” Benny pouted back. 

“Then maybe he will get you something instead next year.” The child sniffed. “...You never get anything.”

“Come on, boy! We need to get!” The slur of a voice outside made Benny tense.

“Cain…” Benny whispered changing the subject. “You be good to the Campbells till I get back.”

“I will.” Cain sniffed.

“You be good to him, Mary.” Benny stated, as Mary nodded happily standing next to the weeping boy. Her hair full of curls in her sundress, she squeezed her teddy bear.

“I will!” Mary giggled as she moved to twirl.

“I love you, Cain.” Benny softly poked his nose as Cain only sniffed in response. “No more tears.”

“No more tears.” Cain repeated, as Benny stood, grabbing the sack from the floor. He slid it over his shoulder looking back one last time, as Mary took Cain’s hand leading him upstairs before he closed the door to the house. 

___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Benny laid in the back of the wagon, It was hot, even at night. He fanned himself with a cloth, trying to cool down. His thoughts always drifted to his baby brother at night. Cain was safe, living in the home built on luxury and high class, which was the only reason Benny even agreed to it. He had come to know their daughter Mary well enough. They were practically neighbors. Except for the fact Benny and his family lived in a wagon makeshift home. Always ready to pack and go last minute. 

His father always living on the line of illegal in his trade. 

Cain had grown close to Mary, which Benny became grateful for the social interaction for his baby brother. Especially for the obvious crush the child had. He made sure to give his brother better opportunities and life then he had, had as a child. Especially with their mother who had passed in childbirth with him. 

Benny’s father was traveling farther than he had before. Normally avoiding the Demon region, and even if he crossed it, he normally did it alone. Leaving benny to deal if there was trouble on the border but Benny never really had problems with the war. He sometimes heard the battles in the distance when he slept in the wagon, but never had much up close. 

He heard the wagon stop abruptly, as Benny sat up. 

“Dad?” Benny called but there was no response. “...Dad?” Benny jumped when the wagon doors opened.

“Get out.” His father spoke coldly, as Benny hesitantly climbed down from the wagon. His eyes slid over two men on horses, carrying the light of flames with them to see. Wearing eye covering white bunny masquerade masks. His father got in, as Benny slid up the stone cold men who wore very fancy clothes, laced with gold. They weren’t soldiers, it was obvious. Dressed too nice. 

“Dad?” Benny spoke again, turning to face him as his father handed one of the men benny’s bag. 

“Here you go.” His father spoke. “All ready and packed.” 

“Dad? What are you doing with my stuff?!” Benny spoke, as he yelped as his father turned to him.

“Be good, and be quiet!” His father hissed. “Do what your daddy says, and go with them.”

“W-What?” Benny backed away but his father’s hands gripped his shoulders keeping him in place.

“Look, Daddy got into a bit of trouble. You’ll be helping your dad by going with him.” His father gave a nervous laugh. 

“...You sold me.” Benny hissed, his wings flared. The dark blue with golden trim wings flapped in anger. The realization sickening, as he felt his stomach do flips. He grabbed his father’s shirt roughly. “YOU SOLD US!” 

“Your brother has a chance! He’s young! He’ll be a good house boy to the campbells! T-They promised to give him a good life!” His father deflected the rough incoming blows from the furious teen.

“YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED WE WOULD GO BACK FOR HIM! YOU BASTARD! YOU PROMISED!” Benny screamed, hitting him with all he could, as his father grabbed his wrist stopping the blows.

“I LIED!” His father yelled back, as Benny’s face fell with...such disappointment and heartbreak. His father looked away. “...I lied...okay?” 

“...” Benny said nothing before he spat angrily in his father’s face, before his father punched him hard in the face. The teen hit the ground his whole world spinning, as blood slid down his nose. Like a bomb went off in his face. The teen felt his father pick him up, as he fought his focus. His ears ringing, blood sliding down his face, as his father raised him into the arms of one of the nicely dressed gentlemen. He remembered the blood spilling onto the man’s clothes, as the man held his horse's reins and Benny kindly. 

“You know, The Novak family doesn’t like damaged goods.” The man holding him spoke coldly.

“H-He fell!” His father choked out letting out a nervous laugh. “Y-You saw that right?” The man holding him, gave a disgusted noise at his comment before turning the horse away and riding off. Benny could remember the most was the moon beautiful and bright...and he could think was the last memory he had of the last time his mother tucked him into bed and every night they would say the same thing.

“...Goodnight...moon…” Benny mumbled as he passed out.  
_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Benny shot awake his nose HURT, his lip was pretty swollen too, he found himself rubbing at his numbed lip looking around the room. It was quiet, and Benny for the moment was grateful. Needing a second to process. He glanced around the room six times bigger than the wagon. 

“Whoa.” Benny mumbled, as he glanced over the room. He slid his fingers over the soft bed and mattress, as his eyes shot up to the door that opened. Benny recognized the long lengthy man instantly, the same man that had carried him on horse back. Benny didn’t say anything as he watched the man walk over, no longer wearing the masquerade mask but it was tucked on his belt. 

“You’re up.” The man spoke, his hair wasn’t too long, pulled back in a small ponytail. “I was worried.” Benny said nothing glancing up the brown haired man, who smiled kindly at him. “My apologizes. My name is Michael. I am the Butler for the Novak’s.” He took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Novaks?” Benny spoke not knowing the name, as Michael gave him a soft smile. 

“The royal family.” Michael spoke as Benny took a second to process the demon. 

“...The….Winchesters are the royal family.” Benny spoke.

“...For Angels. Yes…” Michael bowed his head respectfully.

“...I’m in the…” Benny spoke his voice shaking. He was in Hell’s royal kingdom. “...In the royal Castle.” 

“Technically yes.” Michael spoke. “One of the many Castle’s owned by the Novak’s.” Michael glanced around taking note. “This Castle is only used by and for the young prince. His father and mother occupy the main castle.” 

“He lives...alone?” Benny spoke.

“It is...tradition.” Michael stated, as Benny glanced away but his eyes hesitantly moved towards the food. His stomach growled in hunger just by the smell. Michael gave a small smile, as he lightly moved the food towards him. “Please, help yourself.” 

“...What’s the catch?” Benny eyed him.

“No ‘catch’.” Michael laughed at the idea. “You are a guest here. Please.” Benny accepted the tray put in front of him. 

“...A guest who can’t leave...right?” Benny stated, as Michael’s smile faded but he didn’t speak. Benny ate in silence, as Michael moved to stand, grabbing the mask from his belt.

“...You will be a guest for the extent of your stay…” Michael spoke kindly. “...You will be a companion of the young prince…I’m sure you will get along well.” Michael moved to leave putting on his mask but paused at the small voice.

“...Why me…?” Benny spoke, his eyes slowly looked up to the man. “...I’m sure there was a reason your master paid for me.” 

“...” Michael paused not saying anything for a long time. “...Your wings.” Michael stated as Benny’s eyes moved towards his navy blue wings, beautiful and dark. His eyes slid over the gold trim on the details. “...They are the Novak family colors.” Michael nodded hesitantly in a light bow before he slid on the mask, before walking out.  
_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

_-Now-_

 

Benny laid against Lucifer’s chest, his eyes open as he listed Lucifer’s soft breaths. He knew he had to leave, or his brother would be suspicious to where he had gone. He slowly pulled away from Lucifer who continued to sleep peacefully. Benny collected his clothes from the floor, sliding them on silently. When he had collected his things, he ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at the man who sleep seemed a bit off without his partner close. Benny smiled down at Lucifer, before leaning down to kiss him on the lips. 

“I love you.” Benny whispered, but Lucifer remained asleep. Benny walked out of the room, his eyes falling on Gabriel who stood outside the door. Arms crossed as he looked out the window. “Gabriel?”

“Benny.” Gabriel turned noticing his presence. “Good morning….Late night?”

“W-We were just going battle strategies.” Benny stated, holding his cloak, he had used on the way to his room. Clearing his throat, awkwardly. 

“Hmm.” Gabriel hummed, watching Benny scratch at a bite mark on his own neck, Gabriel pushed away from the wall. Moving to walk away, he paused as he passed Benny. “He doesn’t love you, Don’t think you're special. You should be careful…”

Benny’s eyes glanced over his shoulder slightly to look at Gabriel. 

“Is that a threat?” Benny spoke almost amused.

“A friendly warning.” Gabriel spoke coldly. “I’m sure he’s neglected to mention his queen he threw away like trash when she died. I would hate to see what he does to a fling-” 

“Do you love him or something?” Benny spoke as Gabriel noticeably cringed repulsed.

“No.” Gabriel’s disgusted face showed.

“Then I fail to see how any of this is your business.” Benny coldly shoving into Gabriel as he walked away. Continuing down the hall, humming as he scratched at Lucifer’s love marks. Gabriel glared coldly, his brown eyes glowed blue for only a moment before someone crashed into his arms holding him tightly.

“Gabriel!” Sam mumbled tiredly. “Where did you go?”

“S-Sorry.” Gabriel turned his eyes back to the normal color. “Come to bed, my little one.” Gabriel coo’d as he pressed light kisses against Sam’s jaw.

“I hate when you call me little one.” Sam yawned. “I’m not your kid, and I’m taller than you.”

“I apologize.” Gabriel whispered, sliding his fingers through Sam’s longer locks. “You need a haircut.” Gabriel mumbled as Sam lightly shoved him playfully away before pulling Gabriel close again.   
____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

_-Many years ago-_

 

Benny pushed open the doors to his room, glancing up and down the hall. Not seeing a person in sight, he lighty placed his empty food and tray on the floor in front of the door, before closing the door. He glanced around his room, before glancing down at the new clothes on his body. Pajamas. Nice and soft. Benny use to just sleep in his underwear.

Benny walked over to the closet, his eyes scanning the closet looking at the clothes which seemed to go on for miles. Where these his? Benny pulled one out, glancing at the back of the shirt. Holes for wings...His? Benny smiled softly as he pulled off his pajamas. Taking his time to dress in clothes, fit for a prince… not him. Beautiful light blue, he looked like something out of a fairytale.

Benny glanced at the mirror. He was even bathed. Which was weird not seeing dirt on his face. He forgot what he looked like. Benny slid his fingers over the base of his broken nose. Taking in the beating his father gave him for objecting to being bought. 

Once he was too disgusted to look at the bruising, he glanced back towards the door. He was a guest right? He couldn’t leave...but maybe he was allowed to explore. Benny moved to the door, glancing out again. He saw no one, before he lifted his foot to step over the plate but it was already gone. Benny was taken back, glancing around for any sign of life but there was none to greet him. 

Benny stepped out of the room, his eyes sliding over the castle. Taking in the beautiful innocence of the castle. His eyes exploring every inch of the castle taking in what he could, but still no sign of life seemed to be seen. When a loud escape of laughter caught his ears, as he followed the noise. Benny walked slowly, finding himself pulling the doors to the balcony of the royal ballroom. Walking to the edge, he hesitantly peered down at the main floor. Seeing the first signs of life since his adventuring out of his room. 

There were men all dressed the same as Michael, also sporting the same masks. All lined up, they seemed to be identical, except for the obvious height and built differences. There were six of them lining the room, except for Michael who stood behind a throne chair. Where a young boy sat lazied in the chair, on his head a golden crown. A king’s cape was on his shoulders, purple and gold with the white fuzz meant to be a toy and not meant for munch. Benny’s eyes slid over the boy.

Short blond hair in a bowl cut, he rested his head on his hand. Laughing at the story Michael was reading besides him. He was too far away to make out his eye color, but the boy was rather pale compared to Benny’s tanner skin. 

Benny listened to Michael’s soothing voice continue to read the story book in his hand, as the prince listened. 

Benny leaned against the railing more, to get a better look at the prince’s face when a loud crack made Benny tumble forward. The railing gave away at his weight, benny yelped. Not having time to really balance himself or collect himself with his wings. He tumbled hard into the floor, letting out a choking surprise. His eyes closed tightly, as he realized when he had fallen...he had heard TWO grunts of surprise. Benny opened his eyes, finding himself in the young prince’s lap, which both blinked in surprise at each other. The boy seeming just as surprised to see him. 

“Lucifer, this is your father’s present for your birthday.” Michael spoke up, as Lucifer’s eyes searched his face. Unable to process someone other than his servants in his home. Benny didn’t stop him, as Lucifer lifted a hand sliding his fingers against his face. Stopping as he took greater care of his nose. Benny lightly flinched away from the touch on his broken nose, as Lucifer looked taken back. Like he...still couldn’t believe the boy in front of him was real. “His name is Benny.”

“...Benny.” Lucifer whispered, his crown falling over one side of his eye, as he shoved it back up out of his face. He didn’t say anything else, as his eyes slid over the blue and gold wings, his fingers reaching out, sliding the back of his fingers against the wings which sent a chill up Benny’s spin and blush to his face. 

Benny wanted to say something, to speak but this being...this prince made him beat red. His face screaming his shyness as Lucifer took him all in. Cupping Benny’s face as he slid his thumb over his skin, before shyly pulling away. 

“I’m sorry, how improper of me...My name is Prince Lucifer Novak...It’s...a pleasure to meet you, Sir Benny.” Lucifer spoke, remembering how personal space was a thing, and it was very odd to greet someone for the first time in soft personal touches. Trying to bring back some grace and professionalism to their meeting was now pointless with Benny sitting on his lap and Lucifer having cupped and touch him. 

“...right back at cha, dude…” Benny choked out as Lucifer let out a loud laugh. A full hearted one, he threw his head back. He meant this laugh unlike the one that had lead Benny here. Laughing at the totally improper way of greeting a prince, Benny blushed harder but Benny surprised himself as he found himself laughing along. Their laughter echoing the empty hallways as Michael watched the boys laugh against each other laughing roughly and happily against each other. 

For the first time in a while, he saw the young prince truly happy…


	19. The road less traveled by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years, my lovelies!

Dean hummed against his lips, as they laid in the hammock. Dean’s naked body curled against his alpha’s. Castiel softly made out with Dean, his fingers sliding down his thinning spine. Dean mewed in the light touches, nuzzling closer, as he felt Castiel accept his closeness even more if possible. Dean pulled back lightly looking at Castiel’s lips before he leaned up giving him a peck. 

“How long would you say we had till we get there?” Dean spoke. 

“A couple hours that way.” Castiel pointed in the direction, as Dean glanced over. “Maybe three or four….Speaking of which, Once we are close enough, we will wait till the darkness of night and sneak in. I will collect Esmee. I don’t want you anywhere near there. I want you safe.” Dean didn’t argue, as he curled closer. 

“Um hmm.” Dean hummed in agreement, which Castiel was surprised he didn’t argue. “...You are going to love her Castiel…”

“...I can’t wait to hold her in my arms.” Castiel breathed nervously, as Dean sat up looking at Castiel’s face. 

“...You’re going to be a perfect father…” Dean spoke as he leaned in kissing Castiel once again. Castiel felt Dean move to straddle him, Castiel taken back as he hummed in agreement, as Dean started to kiss down his neck. 

“Another round?” Castiel smirked.

“...Last one...I promise.” Dean smiled up at him though Castiel swore he looked...sad. Before Castiel flipped him, taking Charge. Dean moaned as Castiel rocked against him, heat and need pouring off their bodies as they made love once again.  
___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean sat up as Castiel slept peacefully besides him, Completely out. Dean smiled down sadly at Castiel before climbing down from the hammock. Collecting his clothes, he slid them on in silence, before grabbing the horse’s reins, glancing back at Castiel before he got onto the horse, riding away.  
_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean glanced up at the castle, made of ruins of old kingdoms. Dean pulled his cloak closer, as his horse reared in fear. 

“Sh.” Dean ushered the horse, petting his neck. It remained tensed but calmed at the touch enough to walk up to the gate. He didn’t have to speak, as the gate slowly drew open. Dean heard the horse whimper, but it listened to Dean’s request to enter. Once inside, he climbed off the horse. Glancing around, the place seemed barely holding together over time. Dean glanced around unsure of where to go, when a voice rung out.

“You made it.” A voice called, as Dean turned abruptly, seeing Gabriel leaning against a broken statue. 

“I came as I said.” Dean stated looking around with worry. “Where is she?” Gabriel glanced him over unamused before he looked to the left and nodded, as Balthazar came down from the stairs. Holding a fussing baby, she whimpered and cried. Dean dropped the horse’s reins to run over, ripping her from his arms. She instantly calmed, as Dean nuzzled into her sobbing. Dean’s tears spilled onto her, as she scrunched her nose at the feeling. 

“Where is your companion?” Gabriel spoke. “The one that will take Esmee?” 

“I left them in the forest. I didn’t want them involved…” Dean breathed. “I will bring her to him and I will return.” Gabriel nodded accepting the answer. “...I will need another horse.” Gabriel nodded to a guard who was next to him who retrieved a extra horse.

“How can we trust him?” Balthazar scoffed. “He could be lying.” 

“Dean knows better.” Gabriel stated glancing him over, as Dean seemed perfectly calm but the snake in his belly moved which almost turned his stomach. Dean shivered and nodded, as he moved to the horse. Balthazar helped him onto the horse, as Dean gave one last glance to them before riding off quickly. Esmee held tightly in his arms, as he lead both horses back to Castiel.  
___________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean got off the horse, a good distance away, as he took in her beautiful freckled face. She slept so soundly in his arms, that he choked out his eyes in tears. Nuzzling the most beautiful little girl in existence. He softly watched her lips move in a sucking motion as she slept. This...was the last time he would see her. Dean closed his eyes, as he slowly sunk down into the flowers under him. Cradling her in his arms, he cried quietly, watching the sky lighten slightly by the passing minutes.

“...You are going to be okay...Safe.” Dean sniffed, as he looked down at her. “...In exchange for you, I have to stay...I don’t want to...but it’s the only way…” Dean cringed, as his tears fell. “...Daddy’s going to take you to his home, and you are going to grow up so loved and happy...You are going to make daddy so happy...You made me so happy…” Dean kissed her face, rocking her. 

“...Take care of him...okay? You will have to take care of each other...Keep him safe….” Dean smiled, as he softly watched her fuss, he slid a finger into her mouth which she bit down on and started to drink his blood. “Good news, is you're more Demon than anything...You have a better chance with him anyways…” Dean sniffed as he squeezed his eyes closed, knowing what going back meant…. “...I’m glad...You weren’t a twin…” Dean whimpered. “...I couldn’t...lose you…” Dean sobbed harder, as he squeezed her close holding her for the last time.  
________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel could hear the sound of birds waking for the morning. Pulling his covers closer, it was obvious the missing heat as he started to wake. He slowly opened his eyes, shielding them from the sun, as he hesitantly sat up. 

“Dean?” Castiel mumbled, as he started to hear the start of fusing. Castiel’s eyes fell onto a swaddled baby besides him in the hammock. Starting to loudly cry, tears sliding down her face, as Castiel looked panicked, surprised, confused. He slowly collected the small bundle in his arms, as tears filled his eyes. This...The instant connection he held the small baby girl in his arms. “E-Esmee?” 

He choked out tears of happiness, nuzzling into her as the crumpling of paper made him feel her blanket bundle. He pulled back the blanket slowly, seeing a crumpled piece of paper. He pulled it out with shaky hands, as he glanced over the hastily written letter.

_Castiel, I know you are scared and confused, but this beautiful little girl is our daughter. Our beautiful Esmee. She needs you now more than ever...since I will not be there. Please don’t come for me. It is only a one way road and if we all continue down it, it will only lead to death. Take her to your beautiful home. Never return to the castle. There are dangers and traitors on the faces of friends. I wish there was another way, but maybe another life we will be together. I love you so much Castiel. Dean._

“Dean?!” Castiel choked out, as Esmee’s loud cries echo’d. Castiel pulled her close, kissing her little curls, as he got off the hammock, before laying her back on it. Dressing quickly, he scooped her up again, before his eyes fell back towards the direction, he knew Dean was being held. He knew Dean had done this on purpose, Castiel unable to leave their child would not attempt to rescue him. But Dean should know better. He wouldn’t give up without a fight. “Wait for me, Dean.” Castiel spoke, before he climbed onto his horse, and rode off in the opposite direction.  
_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-One week later-_

 

Dean sat at the dining table, wearing clothes he never would have picked out himself if he had a choice, it had been a week since he had said goodbye to his daughter and his mate for the last time. Though besides the awkward and annoying meal’s he had to have with Balthazar and the shitty clothes always laid out for him, there wasn’t else much expected of him….Except...He was due for his heat. 

That’s when he knew the unsettling peace would be broken. 

Dean slid his food around on his plate, as he listened to Balthazar help himself to the food the servants had held out for him. Dean slightly raised his eyes, as Balthazar stared at him like a wolf stalking his prey. Dean lowered his eyes again. 

“When are you due?” Balthazar chewed. Dean shrugged. 

“Any time now.” Dean mumbled as Balthazar scoffed in annoyance. 

“Apparently part of the rules to having you is I must wait till your heat to mate you.” Balthazar looked disgusted. “Gabriel is convinced you will pop out twins. He said you are the one.”

“Twins are rare.” Dean mumbled. “Very. I would even say a myth.” 

“Then I guess we will have plenty of times to try.” Balthazar smirked as Dean looked away disgusted, shoving his food away, crossing his arms.

“You never seemed like you liked me much anyways.” Dean spoke. “Why now?”

“Revenge.” Balthazar smirked, as Dean froze. “Because we both know the dirty little secret Gabriel overlooked.” Dean felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew...Castiel wasn’t dead? “He tossed me away. So. I’ll take everything from him.” 

“...Y-You can’t tell Gabriel.” Dean whispered, as Balthazar glanced him up and down. 

“I won’t...for a kiss.” Balthazar smirked, as Dean looked away once again, before standing. Moving to Balthazar without hesitation, he leaned down placing a quick peck on Balthazar’s lips. Dean wiped his mouth, moving to turn away but Balthazar’s hand on his wrist stopped him. “You call that a kiss?”

Dean’s breath hitched, as he turned back to him, leaning down he placed a soft kiss against Balthazar’s lips, as Balthazar responded. Grabbing the back of Dean’s head, he kissed him hard, sliding his tongue against Dean’s lips for more access, as Dean hesitantly opened his mouth. The second Balthazar’s tongue touched his, Dean ripped his mouth away, moving to old vase he hurled roughly inside.

Balthazar stood angrily, as Dean lost whatever food he had been eating that day which was almost nothing. Dean screamed as Balthazar grabbed him by the back of the hair, throwing him away from the vase. Dean cried out as he hit the wall. 

“You DARE insult me like that?!” Balthazar screamed, as Dean shielded himself. 

“I-I swear! I-It wasn’t you!” Dean whimpered ready to be hit but a voice interrupted them.

“It wasn’t.” Gabriel spoke entering the room. Balthazar growled, backing away from Dean. Gabriel exchanged looks between the two, before his gaze moved to Dean, looking him up and down. “Here.” Gabriel spoke commanding him to come. Dean moved to stand but the feeling of the snake inside him moving made Dean instantly start throwing up. He heaved, and held his stomach, as he threw up blood. Soon the snake in his belly laid on the floor, as Dean weakly collapsed into the floor. 

Watching as the snake slid up Gabriel’s leg and into his hands, Gabriel tenderly petted it before it started to become one with him. Gabriel closed his eyes as he absorbed the snake into his skin before he opened his eyes with a smirk. 

“Looks like you won’t be required anymore, Balthazar.” Gabriel stated waving his hand as Balthazar went flying. Pinned against the wall, he couldn’t moved, looking as though something was crushing him like a bug against the wall. Dean panted as he fought the pain as he coughed up a bit of blood, as Gabriel’s hand made him glance up at Gabriel. 

“Are you alright, Dean?” Gabriel spoke, as Dean hesitantly took the hand taking the help up. “You aren’t hurt are you?”

“What the HELL Gabriel?!” Balthazar hissed as he grunted in pain. “We’re partners.” Gabriel paused as if noticing Balthazar for the first time. “Y-You still need me to knock the bitch up!” 

“Not unless he already is.” Gabriel spoke, as Dean felt as though his words punched him in the gut. Dean’s hands sharply touched his stomach. Dean...was pregnant. He felt his breath leave him. Paling at the words. 

“P-Pregnant?!” Balthazar choked out, looking fearfully at those words. 

“You are no longer a use to me.” Gabriel spoke coldly.

“W-What if It isn’t twins?! HUH?! C-Come on Gabriel! You still need me!” Balthazar laughed nervously as Gabriel spoke.

“My little friend insured his next pregnancy was twins….” Gabriel spoke. Dean choked out sick, he was pregnant with twins? “He’s almost a week along, the cells have divided as needed. Now unfortunately, I need the father to die-”

“I-It wasn’t me! I-I’m NOT THE FATHER!” Balthazar screamed, as Gabriel started to use his powers on him. “IT’S CASTIEL!” Gabriel paused his action.

“Castiel?” Gabriel spoke confused and surprised, as Dean grabbed for the knife on the table stabbing it into Gabriel shoulder. Gabriel didn’t even flinch, as Dean yanked the knife out. Watching blood pour from Gabriel’s neck, and onto the floor. Dean looked confused...and nauseous but he tried to stab him again, but Dean’s hand froze in midair. “...My little dove….Is that true? Castiel’s still alive?” Dean felt Gabriel cup his chin, Dean tried to rip his face away. “...How poetic Destiny is.” 

Dean stared into Gabriel’s eyes, watching the brown morph into a blue color, Gabriel let out a grunt of pain, as he touched his bleeding mark. It was like...a fun house mirror as Gabriel’s face started to morph but Gabriel gained control once he had healed his own wound. He turned his attention to Balthazar.

“Y-You need me!” Balthazar choked out holding his neck. “I-I can care for D-Dean while you are away.” 

“Hmm…” Gabriel spoke, as he released him, Balthazar shook holding his body in pain. “Make sure he is well cared for, taking the herbs for the health of the babies.”

“U-Understood.” Balthazar stated, as he hesitantly stood.  


“Oh...and Balthazar?” Gabriel spoke. “If you lay a hand on Dean, I will kill you.” Balthazar swallowed, as Dean still froze holding the knife suspended in air. Gabriel eyed him. 

“To be honest Dean. This still isn’t personal. Fate has made a mess of things...When this is all over I hope we can still remain friends.” Gabriel stated, running a hand over Dean’s stomach. Dean definitely wanted to hurl. “I’m sorry this had to be you...but...I’m righting the wrongs of the past.” 

“S-Sam.” Dean was able to choke out, shaking roughly trying to move. 

“He will never know.” Gabriel spoke, as he moved his hand away and was gone. Along with his hold on Dean. Dean once freed tried to stab himself in the stomach with the knife, but Balthazar had grabbed his hand, fighting the weapon out of his hand as Dean sobbed loudly. 

“LET ME DO IT!” Dean sobbed, as Balthazar held him tightly. “PLEASE! LET US DIE! PLEASE!” Dean broke down in sobs as Balthazar looked conflicted.

“I-I’m sorry…” Balthazar spoke honestly as Dean only cried harder, submitting to Balthazar throwing the knife away, as Dean angrily pounded against him.  
__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Castiel road with the baby held by a makeshift holder on his chest, Esmee was gurling and smiling up at Castiel as he finally took in Dean’s Castle. Nothing had Changed in the year since he left, except for the signs of preparations for war that seemed about and the silence of the town. Dread. The best way to put it was for the silence. Castiel road up to the front gates, as he watched as two guards bowed at the front gate, once was always open was now closed. 

Recognizing him, the men opened the gate without being told, as he road the horse inside glancing around as he heard a familiar voice while climbing off the horse.

“Cas...? You’re alive...” Sam stated confused as he looked amazed moving closer as he noticed Esmee held in his arms. Sam lit up. “E-Esmee!” Sam moved closer, glancing down at Esmee. Esmee giggled at his presence. “You’re okay, Dean did it. He got you back..”

“Who is acting king?” Castiel spoke.

“L-Lucifer.” Sam choked out, as Castiel moved past him. Sam followed as they made their way down the hall, Esmee held tightly to Castiel’s body. Castiel moved to the throne room, throwing open the door without knocking. Lucifer frowned noticeably at the interruption from kissing Benny, Lucifer sitting contently in the throne chair, as Benny had leaned down kissing him. Benny pulled away blushing roughly, before his expression changed to shock.

“Cas?” Benny spoke, as Lucifer blinked. Sam was the only one seemingly surprised by the fact the two were locked lips.

“You’re back?...Where’s Dean?” Lucifer spoke.

“He sacrificed himself to ensure Esmee’s safety.” Castiel spoke coldly. “I need your help to rescue him.” Lucifer seemed to not react to the news as he stood, glancing down at the child in Castiel’s arms. 

“...I will do what I can.” Lucifer spoke, as Esmee gurgled. “I have grown fond of him and the child…” Lucifer reached a hand down Esmee grabbed onto the finger, trying to bite it. 

“Then tell me what you know.” Castiel stated. “I know balthazar is working with the rebels. I know Balthazar wants Dean for something, I want to know the whole story.” Lucifer glanced at him, before his eyes slowly moved to Sam.

“I wish to not discuss this with the human here.” Lucifer stated. 

“Sam.” Castiel stated.

“No. I’m tired of everyone shutting me out! I’m not a kid! I want to help!” Sam snapped. “Dean means the world to me too.” Lucifer said nothing but Castiel sighed.

“It’s fine.” Castiel started, but Lucifer was silent.

“Your brother is working with the real Castiel.” Benny spoke up. “We don’t know why they have teamed up.”

“Or why they want Dean.” Castiel spoke, Benny nodded hesitantly. 

“But we know of a possible mole, a person of interest.” Lucifer spoke. 

“A mole?” Sam spoke, as Lucifer cast an annoyed look before glancing at Castiel to send the kid away but Castiel didn’t. “Who?”

“...Gabriel.” Benny stated with a sigh. 

“G-Gabriel? No way!” Sam looked conflicted.

“Gabriel has approached us on multiple occasions with knowledge he shouldn’t know.” Lucifer stated. “His backstory with the hybrid child and wife are untrue. I have been alive long enough to know of a story like this, and I only know of one case. I believe he took the rumor and made it his own.” 

“We think he’s working with the real Castiel.” Benny held Lucifer’s hand. “For reasons unknown, but I think it has to do...with the queen.” Lucifer glanced at benny who returned the gaze. 

“The queen of hell?” Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Maybe it was stupid but I always assumed she was a myth. Unless you really are a ass.”

“...” Lucifer was quiet as the baby fussed in Castiel’s arms. 

“I-I got her.” Sam breathed, taking her from Castiel before taking a seat in the throne chair, needing a moment to process.

“She...technically is. The story told is not the real story.” Lucifer sighed, looking away. “The story or Details are not important.”

“Obviously it is. Enough that Castiel would create an army and try to destroy a kingdom.” Castiel scoffed. “You need to tell us. The real story. Now.” 

“...” Lucifer sighed, giving a glance to Benny who looked down. Lucifer squeezed Benny’s hand. “...No.” 

“Lucifer-” Castiel stated, but Lucifer move to leave, dragging Benny with him. 

“I refuse to dig up the past.” Lucifer snapped moving to the door. “The past needs to remain in the past. Too many will be hurt if it resurfaces.” 

“Too many people are being hurt now! Lucifer!” Castiel yelled only to groaned as the door slammed shut, Castiel angrily kicked the vase over. “BASTARD!” 

“Castiel calm down!” Sam stood with worry. 

“That bastard’s willing to let Dean die to keep her a secret!” Castiel growled. “I will not let that stand!” 

“I won’t either!” Sam stated, touching Castiel’s arm, stopping his rampage. “...Just trust me. Please. Give me the night. If he knows anything....I’ll find out.” Castiel paused as Sam handed him Esmee, before leaving Castiel alone.


	20. The echo in the mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mention of Castiel is referring to the REAL prince Castiel. Not Castiel as in Two. 
> 
> Also This might be a bit hard to swallow for violence. FYI.

Lucifer lead Benny down the hall, tugging him as Benny kept up saying nothing deep in thought before he dug his heels into the floor.

“Stop.” Benny stated, as Lucifer turned to him. Benny pulled his wrist away, holding himself as he looked out the window, watching children running outside in the town. Lucifer’s eyes watched him for a few moments, before he came up behind him. Tenderly holding him, as he nuzzled into his body. Benny curled into him. “...how long can we keep running?” Benny whispered.

“As long as we want…” Lucifer spoke, placing soft kisses on Benny’s neck. “This isn’t our fault or our fight.” 

“Yes...It is…” Benny looked down, as tears filled his eyes. Lucifer’s heart instantly broke at his tears, pulling him close as the fallen angel sobbed into his chest. Lucifer holding him so tightly as he cried his eyes out.

 

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

-Many years ago- 

 

The twenty two year old prince’s head turned from a hard slap, as the girl in front of him broke into tears. He blinked in cold emotion, as She abruptly turned and bolted down the front stairs to her carriage, he sighed rubbing the light pink mark on his face. 

“She seems like a keeper, Luc.” A voice made the prince turn, looking over the man leaning in the doorway. 

“Then you marry her.” Lucifer spoke eyeing him, as he fixed his fancy prince suit, Benny crossed his arms playfully. 

“Just might.” Benny teased, as Lucifer said nothing, before walking down the hall. Benny frowned at the coldness his one and only friend seemed to possess as of late. “Sorry, grumpy. Did I hit a nerve?”

Lucifer said nothing, as he continued down the hall, Benny playing with the bunny mask on his own belt. He put it on. 

“What? Don’t want to talk to me anymore?” Benny spoke, as he moved in front of him. “Then why don’t we play a game? I would suggest the quiet game but I’m afraid you are already winning.”

Lucifer still didn’t say anything as Benny’s smile faded.

“Hey, What’s wrong?” Benny spoke with concern moving in front of him, placing his fingers onto Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer stopped in his place, looking more annoyed than he did a few moments ago, he tried to step around him, but Benny blocked him. “Don’t ignore me!” 

“I’m sorry I’m the only one busy growing up.” Lucifer hissed, poking the mask on his face. “Childhood is over. I just can’t sit here playing with you anymore! I have duties! Responsibilities!”

“I-I know!” Benny spoke looking upset. “I-I just-” 

“What? Living so carefree you’d think we can just live in our little bubble forever?!” Lucifer hissed. 

“N-No! I-I just-” Benny eyes shifted at the obvious sign of tears.

“I need to find a MATE before my twenty fifth birthday If I am to keep the throne.” Lucifer snapped. “Do you realize how much pressure is on me?! How hard it is to find someone and if I am making the right choice?!” Benny flinched at his harsh voice, Lucifer never raised a voice to him before. “I don’t have time for this!” Lucifer shoved passed him, but half way down the hall he stopped at Benny’s voice.

“...Then...I guess I should just go.” Benny spoke as he felt tears slid down his face, shoving the mask off his face, throwing it on the floor. “It sounds like you will be better off without me.”

“I-...I never said that.” Lucifer sighed turning back to look at him. 

“...I was bought to be your plaything. But now with you ‘All grown up’...” Benny scoffed. “...What purpose do I have being here anymore?” 

“I-...I didn’t mean it like that.” Lucifer looked conflicted, moving to walk over. 

“Yes, you did.” Benny stated angrily wiping his sleeve on his face before crossing his arms angrily. “You’re just like everyone else...You toss me away after you’re done with me. Why did I think you’d be any different?” 

“Benny-” Lucifer’s cold look shattered into one that filled with regret. 

“I get it.” Benny scoffed. “It’s fine. I’m use to it.” Benny turned walking away, but a harsh hand on his shoulder forced him to spin around. Catching his foot off balance, benny fell back tumbling back against the wall. Benny clung to whatever he could, when his back lightly hit the wall. He noticed he was clinging to Lucifer’s shirt, Lucifer catching them both with one hand taking the brunt of the hit, as the other hand around Benny’s waist. Benny blinked in surprise seeing how close they were, looking up at the taller man.

Lucifer’s face looked down at Benny who was only a couple inches from his face. Lucifer also seemed surprise about how close they were. Benny hadn’t realized he was holding his breath, till the feeling of warm breath against his face made him remember his own. Benny’s eyes, slid down a bit to Lucifer’s lips in remembrance of his own, before his eyes met Lucifer’s again. Letting out a shaky breath, as Lucifer’s eyes searched his. 

“T...This is so cheesy.” Benny breathed playfully moving back a bit into the wall, trying to play off the closeness. “Th-This isn’t the stupid play. The whole Boy meets girl, Boy grows up with girl, Then cue the dramatic action that...makes them realize how much they mean to each other… then they ride off into the sunset...Seriously Cheesy...Right Luc? Ha.” 

“...I like cheesy.” Lucifer breathed, taking Benny by surprise, as Lucifer hesitantly gave a quick glance at his eyes then his lips before he hesitantly leaned in. It took benny a moment to process his best friend's lips on his, Benny’s mind did anyways. His body on autopilot leaned into Lucifer in instant reaction, his arms sliding around Lucifer’s shoulders gripping him tightly, as Lucifer’s arms slid around his waist. The kiss becoming rough, and needy as the two only held each other closer. Lucifer broke the kiss to look at Benny’s face, expecting a loving look, but was surprised by the angel’s face growing angry. Slapping Lucifer repeatedly, as the angel assaulted him.

“N-No! NO! NO! You bastard! Did you just kiss me?!” Benny snapped.

“Y-Yes!” Lucifer choked out, trying to shield himself from the hitting. “OUCH!” 

“YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! YOU KNOW I AM STILL MAD AT YOU?!” Benny hissed. “HERE I AM TRYING TO BE MAD AT YOU, AND YOU GO OFF AND DO THAT?!” Lucifer blinked processing his assault before he smirked. “NEXT THING I KNOW YOU’LL BE-”

“Confessing my undying love for you?” Lucifer smirked down at the omega who blushed deep red, as Lucifer took his hand. “Telling you, that I only was mad at the world because I was trying to imagine a world without you, when all I wanted was my mate to be you?” Benny said nothing slowly absorbing his words.

“...You fucking better not.” Benny glared shoving him away before turning away, as Lucifer smirk only got bigger and he raised an eyebrow. “I swear to god Lucifer you ruin this for me-”

“I love you.” Lucifer spoke smirking as he glanced over his nails. Benny screeched in annoyance, as he tried to get his hands around Lucifer’s throat. “Always have, always will.”

“You are so infuriating!” Benny snapped as Lucifer laughed full heartingly. 

“You love it.” Lucifer stated, looking at Benny with such love. Confidence obvious on his body, after the make out. 

“Of course I do…” Benny mumbled as he looked away blushing, Lucifer’s smile faded slowly. “...I love you too stupid face…” Lucifer smiled contently before humming in agreement. 

“Now, with confessions like that. It’s rather unfortunate our only courses of actions are roughly making out like lovesick teenagers, or shaking hands, parting ways and going to our own beds.” Lucifer spoke. 

“Well goodnight!” Benny held a hand out to shake Lucifer’s hand, but Lucifer was already pulling him into another kiss.

“No you don’t.” Lucifer breathed before his mouth moved against Benny’s as Benny slowly melted into the kiss, his arms moving to wrap around Lucifer’s neck.  
___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Eight months later-

Lucifer grunted as he shoved himself into their secret space, Benny holding his hand as he lead him inside. This was the first place for the teens to really adapt as their own, but they hadn’t been there since Lucifer’s seventeenth birthday since the place was obviously too small for the both of them. Lucifer wondered why benny had been so insistent to come here, but Lucifer had let him call the reigns on this date. With Benny’s wings, Lucifer seemed to cramp in. 

“So...Why did you want to come here?” Lucifer mumbled as he hit his head on the ceiling. 

“I thought you weren’t suppose to comment on my date ideas.” Benny frowned, seemingly annoyed all day with Lucifer. 

“I’m not.” Lucifer put his hands up in defense. “I’m not.” Benny rolled his eyes.

“...This is stupid. Never mind.” Benny obviously nervous as he tried to leave, but Lucifer stopped him.

“Whoa, why are you all jittery?” Lucifer asked. “Come on, I already got all the way up here. There’s no way I’m getting back down gracefully.” Benny sighed as he crossed his arms in annoyance, looking away. “What did you plan for us to do?” Benny opened his mouth and closed it a couple times, his eyes looking around not able to look Lucifer in the eyes. “Benny!”

“Okay! Okay!” Benny choked out, going deep red. “I-I planned to sorta kinda-...forget it. This is dumb. I’m going back.” 

“No way.” Lucifer blocked the exit. “Spill the beans or I will block the exit will we starve to death and die. Is this how you want to go?” Benny rubbed his temple surprised he hadn’t just died of a stroke yet before he caved. 

“F-Fine! Fine!” Benny sighed walking away a bit before he took a few breaths, before turning to face Lucifer determined. Benny grabbed his own shirt, pulling it over his head before he tossed it away. Lucifer raised an eyebrow but Benny didn’t comment, it took Lucifer a second before Lucifer’s smug smirk came on his face.

“...Benny, my dear...are you trying to get into my pants in our secret place?” Lucifer laughed, as Benny went deep red, grabbing for his shirt. 

“I’m leaving!” Benny snapped before he was pinned against the wall in a hard kiss, Benny choked out, hesitantly kissing back as Lucifer pulled him closer, letting their tongues do most of the talking. When Lucifer pulled him away from the wall, Benny submitted to Lucifer lowering him onto the floor, which Benny hummed in response feeling Lucifer’s fingers laced around his belt.  
________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-three months later-

 

Benny laid his head on the kitchen table, as Michael stirred the pot of medicine. Benny was missing Lucifer, who had left to visit his father. Like he did once a year, on his father’s birthday. Benny whimpered childishly, as Michael glanced him over. 

“You know. You could have always written him.” Michael stated. 

“He never gets time with his father, besides...He will be home any time now.” Benny mumbled rubbing his upset stomach, as Michael glanced him over. “Are you sure this medicine will help me?” 

“You’ve been complaining of the stomach flu for three weeks now. Which is starting to seem unlikely.” Michael stated. “But with no other options, This should tell me what I should be treating.” Michael glanced over his medicine. 

“How will this work?” Benny eyed it.

“Well, It’s my mother's secret recipe. You will take a drink of this and your first reaction will tell me what you have. Like for example, if you eat the whole bowl, you have a cold or if you can’t eat more than a bite then you have indigestion. Yada Yada.” Michael brought the food over to Benny before he set it in front of him. “Okay, dig in.” 

Benny took one breath of the smell, and Benny turned covering his nose and hurled into the sink. Michael blinked in surprise, taking a minute to process, before moving over to benny. Rubbing his back soothingly. 

“I-I’m sorry...I-I can’t.” Benny choked out as his tears spilled down his face. “I-It smells so bad.” 

“...” Michael sighed rubbing his back. “...It’s okay, I...already got my answer…” 

“B-but you said I had to drink it?” Benny sniffed.

“...Your medical problem...was one I didn’t foresee.” Michael stated hesitantly. “...There is one medical diagnosis that can be revealed by the smell.”

“W-What?” Benny rubbed his eyes, sliding to sit near the sink. “...Am I dying doc?” 

“...No…” Michael breathed, as he kneeled down to Benny to look him in the eyes as benny sat against the cabin with the sink. “...Benny...have you...and Lucifer...been…?”

“Been what?” Benny questioned as Michael’s eyes slid to Benny’s stomach as Benny’s eyes followed. “...N-No.” Benny touched his stomach. “I-I can’t be! I-I’m a angel! H-He’s a demon! W-We shouldn’t be able to-”

“There have been rumors, but the ban against is very serious.” Michael spoke. “But...Benny...It isn’t impossible…”

“W-We aren’t even mated.” Benny choked out trying to deny it, as tears spilled down his face. “H-He’s suppose to marry a demon.”

“I know..” Michael cooed rubbing his knee.

“I-I can’t be his dirty little secret. I can’t watch him mate and have kids with another. Fuck! I-I didn’t think...I could get pregnant by him. Fuck. I should have never let him...” Benny wiped at his tears, before he looked at Michael with fear. “P-Please don’t tell Lucifer I’m pregnant. Please. I-I can’t have him lose his chances at being king because of me-”

“B-Benny?” Lucifer’s soft voice from the door made them both turn, as Benny looked at him with teary eyes. Benny quickly stood, backing up against the sink, unable to look away from the cold reaction. 

“L-Lucifer I-I’m sorry.” Benny choked out, as Lucifer moved to him. “I-I’m so sorr-” Lucifer’s hand on his stomach stopped him short as a big smile started to form on his face.

“I-I’m going to be a dad?” Lucifer beamed, as Benny softly nodded, as Lucifer kneeled down kissing Benny’s belly with pride, running his fingers over his stomach. “I-I’ve been wanting to mate you for so long now. Wanted to start a family with you.”

“W-What about the kingdom? Y-You’re crown? Your father will disown you-” Benny choked out, as Lucifer stood kissing him happily.

“I could give a shit about the kingdom or my father. All I could ever want is right here. Right now.” Lucifer beamed at him, as Benny pulled him into a hard kiss. 

“Not to put a damper on your parade.” Michael spoke making the two pull away from each other. “But I recommend collecting what you can and leaving. Once news gets out about you two, it will not be pretty. The world will not be easy for you both.” 

“I know.” Lucifer kissed Benny’s hand.

“Collect what you can, we will leave at dawn.” Michael stated. “You will stay with my family and I for the time being.”

“Thank you.” Benny spoke as Lucifer pulled Benny along, as they bolted down the hall.

 

 

 

Michael waited by the horses, as Lucifer and Benny covered in cloaks came out, Lucifer slid Benny onto the horse, before climbing on the back of the horse as well. It was obvious the scent of mating, and Michael chuckled at the smell before leading them away from the castle and into the forest.  
__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

-three months later-

 

Benny watched Michael’s only child running around making noises, as Benny rubbed his swollen belly. The life inside so obvious now. He could make out the movements like little butterflies in his stomach, as the kid jumped over his extended legs.

“Michael B.” Michael’s wife Hannah spoke. “Enough.” The three year old pouted as he started to cry. “No crying. I told you not to jump and what did you do?”

“J-Jump.” Michael B whimpered as he bolted away crying as Hannah sighed. 

“Kids.” Hannah sighed as she shook her head before following after the five year old. “Michael B, nap time.” He heard her call. Benny now left alone, took a soft breath feeling the movement inside him once more. 

“You are so full of life.” Benny whispered. “You never rest anymore.” 

“You know, I have a theory on that.” Hannah spoke gaining his attention. 

“Theory?” Benny spoke. 

“No offense, but You are pretty big for the age of pregnancy. You aren’t that far along.” Hannah hummed. “...but you said the babies always restless?” 

“Keeps me up at night sometimes. Feels like a snake crawling inside me you know?” Benny laughed.

“Maybe...the reason isn’t a single culprit.” Hannah smiled.

“What do you mean?” Benny spoke as Hannah held up two fingers. “T-Twins?” 

“Would explain your symptoms.” Hannah shrugged. “I remember my pregnancy with Michael B and I knew when he slept.”

“...Twins are rare.” Benny mumbled. 

“But not impossible and...with you two...impossible is sounding more and more likely.” Hannah said, as she heard Michael b cry out for her, she turned around sighing and walked back down the hall to him. Leaving Benny alone with his thoughts.  
____________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Three months later-

Benny curled up against Lucifer, almost being seven months along, the angel was huge. Lucifer laid next to him, sliding his hand down Benny’s stomach feeling the lives inside move against it. 

“I think one of them's asleep.” Benny mumbled, in and out of sleep. “I think that one's my favorite, because baby two refuses to turn off.” Benny said not opening his eyes. Twins. Lucifer beamed at those words, his beautiful mate was having twins. It was obvious now that he was bigger, the two distinct movements inside of him. 

Lucifer leaned down kissing Benny’s exposed belly, nuzzling up against it, and would have been stink’n adorable his amount of alpha pampering over the twins if not for the fact Benny hadn’t got a wink of sleep because of the active one. 

“He takes after me.” Lucifer spoke. “So much like your daddy.” Lucifer kissed his stomach repeatedly.

“Yeah, you both have the nasty habit of not letting me sleep.” Benny mumbled opening his eyes in submission to the fully awake twin, when he felt the first twin start to move as well. “...and they woke up the other.” 

“Castiel just wants to be in your arms already.” Lucifer beamed as he pulled Benny close kissing his neck, as he slid behind Benny rubbing his wings. Benny let out a soft happy sigh at the feeling. 

“Castiel?” Benny mumbled closing his eyes. 

“The kicker.” Lucifer spoke. “I was thinking the kicker could be Castiel.”

“Why Castiel?” Benny hummed. 

“Because I use to be really mean to this kid who lived near the castle. Really nice kid. His name was Cassiel...So I think I owe him.” Lucifer stated, as Benny smiled. 

“And if it’s a girl?” Benny chuckled.

“Cassie I guess.” Lucifer beamed.

“Really going to use your one baby name card on that?” Benny spoke. “No take backs.” 

“Why? Don’t like it?” Lucifer scoffed. 

“No. It’s cute.” Benny spoke rubbing his belly, when the harsh rough kicks in his stomach suddenly stopped. Benny paused at the instant soothing. “Oh...I think Castiel went to sleep…” Benny groaned in pleasure. “Thank Christ…O-Oh.” Benny paused as he felt a small hand press against his stomach, Benny smiled softly and affectionately at the not as active twin. “Good morning my little one. Did your sibling wake you?”

The second twin was so much calmer, his moments were so soft and easy that Benny heart raced at the little one. 

“And that one?” Lucifer questioned seeing the instant connection the two had, Benny’s moments with the little one. “That one's all you. Got your name on it.”

“...I don’t know yet.” Benny whispered half asleep as he curled up against Lucifer and was asleep almost instantly with the soft moments of the little one inside him.

___________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Three months later- 

 

Lucifer paced out the door of their room, Benny had been screaming in labor for the last six hours. Michael sat outside the door, watching Lucifer pace, as he worked on a little wooden carving which he had been working on in silence. Hannah had been helping Benny inside, only coming out for requests for more hot water and blankets, but in this last hour there had been no ins and outs since. 

“I should be in there.” Lucifer paced.

“Being in the way is always helping.” Michael hummed. 

“I should be doing something.” Lucifer stated.

“Then sit down. You are making me nauseous by watching you.” Michael stated, as Lucifer instantly took a seat next to him. Michael took in a sigh before Lucifer’s leg moved loudly in movement. Michael opened his mouth to say something, as a baby’s crying erupted from the bedroom. Making Lucifer stand, the most beautiful crying he has ever hear. Lucifer moved to walk into the room but Michael stopped him. “One down.”

“...One to go.” Lucifer whispered taking a seat again, Listening to Benny’s screams erupt again. 

 

 

 

Lucifer stood instantly as Hannah opened the door to the bedroom, taking her hair from his holder she looked at Lucifer.

“Lucifer.” Hannah breathed.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Lucifer whispered fidgeting with his shirt. After a half an hour, they still hadn’t heard the second cry. Did...something go wrong?

“...You are a father to two of the most stubborn boys I have ever met.” Hannah smiled as Lucifer’s face lit up. He moved to hug her, twirling her before he let her down to bolt inside. 

Benny held one in his arms, the other waddled in a blanket in the baby bed, Lucifer moved in gaining Benny's attention. Benny’s eyes were so filled with tears, and he was so tired. Benny let out a happy laugh, as Lucifer laughed happily with him. 

“They're so beautiful.” Benny choked out, touching the outline of the baby in his arms lips. This baby was so tiny, fast asleep in his arms. The one in the crib was larger, crying and fussing as Lucifer softly collected him from the bed. “So beautiful.” Lucifer moved to lay next to Benny in the bed, as Benny turned his attention to the crying one. 

“Was this one the one I’ve been hearing crying for half an hour?” Lucifer kissed his face, as Benny placed a kiss on his forehead.

“He must be hungry.” Benny sniffed. 

“This must be Castiel then.” Lucifer smiled down at him. “Never calmed down till you ate.”

“What do I feed them?” Benny said, glancing between the two. “I have no idea what I’m doing.” 

“That’s why you got me.” Lucifer hummed. “Cute, handsome and smart.” Lucifer glanced into the crying baby’s mouth before sliding a finger in. The baby instantly bit down, hungrily sucking at the blood, it started to calm, glancing around the room as it drank. “Fucker’s got teeth on this one.” 

Benny laughed softly, before a soft yawn forced Benny’s attention to the little one in his arms. Benny let out a light gasp, as the baby opened and closed his mouth, softly fidgeting in his arms before tiredly opening his eyes. His beautiful blues landing on Benny’s was a moment in itself. The little one couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Hey little one.” Benny whispered, as the baby blinked slowly at him. 

“This is the little guy that allowed you to sleep.” Lucifer chuckled.

“This is the one.” Benny smiled. “Hannah tried to get him to cry six times, but he refused to come into this world crying…” Benny touched his little pouty lips as the baby continued to be fixed on him. 

“Look, he can’t take his eyes off you.” Lucifer whispered, as he continued to feed Castiel.

“Little papa’s boy.” Benny whispered. 

“So, you never told me...What you decided to name him?” Lucifer spoke, as Benny blinked softly at the little one.

“...Calev.” Benny whispered. 

“Calev?” Lucifer spoke. 

“It means whole hearted.” Benny turned to him, as Lucifer softly leaned in giving him a kiss on his lips. 

“You did so good baby.” Lucifer whispered as Benny leaned into him. 

“...Our little Castiel and Calev.” Benny mumbled as they held their little ones for the first time.

_________________________________________

 

-One month later-

 

Benny softly smiled down at Calev, always sleeping so well at night and now without his brother kicking him awake. Sleep was always a possibility. His only flaw was he refused to sleep in Benny’s arms, he would just blink lovingly in Benny’s arms when being fed or when being held but the second he touched the bed he was fast asleep. Benny softly rubbed his belly, before leaning in kissing his head. The baby softly fidgeted but nothing else. 

Light poured into the room as Lucifer opened the door holding Castiel. Castiel was another story altogether. Cried all the time. The only time there was peace was when Benny walked around feeding him. Castiel of course was screaming his head off. 

“I told Michael at the other house we were going to walk Castiel.” Lucifer spoke. Benny nodded, as he glanced back at Calev before joining him. Collecting Castiel from his arms, he instantly stuck his finger in his mouth rocking the baby, as the baby bit down and started to drink needingly. Calming a bit but continued to fuss. Lucifer closed the room to Calev’s and Castiel’s bedroom.

“So he’ll watch him?” Benny hummed. Glad for once they had their own cottage, lucifer had built before the babies came, but glad to be so close Michael and his family could help out. 

“Yeah, he said he would be right over.” Lucifer nodded as they walked out the house, closing the door behind him. 

“He’ll sleep the rest of the night.” Benny stated. “I just want someone there as we walk around to calm castiel. I hate to be the one to wake someone up so late.” 

“He was up.” Lucifer hummed. “Michael B was having nightmares again.” 

“Little michael B.” Benny sighed lovingly, as Castiel fussed in his arms as they walked around the forest. 

It wasn’t till Castiel’s little eyes started to close after about fifteen minutes did they start the trip back home. Castiel’s little hand gripped benny’s shirt, as Benny smiled down at him. 

“Castiel is so much trouble.” Lucifer chuckled. 

“He just wants individual attention.” Benny stated, kissing Castiel’s fingers, when he raised his eyes. “...Do you smell that?” 

“It smells like smoke.” Lucifer spoke.

“Calev.” Benny tensed instantly, as they exchanged looks before bolting towards their home. Castiel was crying by the time they had made it to their front porch, flames blanketing the house, as Benny choked out in tears. “Calev!” 

Lucifer instantly bolted towards the doors, but hands grabbed his arms. Men. Demons. He recognized the men instantly as his father foot soldiers, as Benny let out a scream as Castiel was ripped from his hands and he was held back by an angel blade to his throat. Lucifer struggled but the men drew a demon’s trap around him. Keeping him pinned as the soldier holding Castiel was lead to two men on horses. Lucifer recognized both men. Though their kingdoms were on the brink of war. The king of hell, and...The king of heaven?

“So this is the hybrid abomination?” Lucifer’s father Arvel spoke coldly, as the soldier held the baby to him. 

“F-Father!” Lucifer struggled. 

“Don’t Hurt him!” Benny begged trying to reach for his baby. 

“Silence.” Arvel spoke coldly to Lucifer. “You have embarrassed me enough.” 

“Well, Arvel.” The King of Heaven, Clause spoke. “This is your son and rightfully so, your grandson. I have come in the best interest of both kingdoms and I think It’s in the better interest of both parties that you decide the punishment.” 

“...” Arvel said nothing, as he glanced at the crying child. “...Drown the boy, two hundred lashes for the prince then bring him home. End this nonsense. The angel is your concern.” Arvel moved to leave, but Benny broke free from the demon holding him. Slamming his elbow into his nose, before bolting towards them.

“LASE FAIER!” Benny screamed, as the soldier paused his moment of throwing the baby into the water. Clause raised an eyebrow curiously at the words, considering them. As Benny fell to his knees holding up his hands defensively. “L-Lase Faier…” 

“What is he saying, Clause?” Arvel turned his horse back around. 

“He’s asking for Lase Faier. It means blood for blood in angel terms.” Clause spoke. “He is asking for us to spare the child’s life...but in exchange...he will have to fall.” 

“B-Benny no!” Lucifer struggled against the men and the demon trap. 

“You aren’t considering this... are you?” Arvel spoke. “Letting such an abomination live?” 

“To be fair.” Clause turned to Arvel. “That abomination is the only heir you have left. Didn’t your nephew die recently?” Arvel grew quiet as he knew that that meant. If Lucifer didn’t take the throne his bloodline would lose the throne. “I doubt after this, he will be willing to mate and produce for your sake.” 

“We have laws-” Arvel spoke angrily.

“H-He’s right.” Lucifer hissed. “If you hurt either one of them, then I will make sure your bloodline dies.” Arvel glared at his son, but he knew he was out of options, before he exchanged quiet words before Clause nodded his head and spoke for them.

“By order of the two worlds. I have pardoned the child of all crimes committed by the parents, as long as the Lase Faire is completed. He will return to the demon castle where he will live without knowledge of what he is, or what conspired here.” Clause spoke, as his eyes moved to Benny. “...In the order of enacting Lase Faier, You, Benny will be forced to fall. You will have your wings ripped from you and you will be forced to leave hell and never return. You will not be welcomed in heaven as well, you will forever be damned to live in the outskirts and never be able to see your mate and child again-” 

Benny looked down at the ground letting the breath he held out, as he shook. His whole body trembling as Lucifer struggled. 

“YOU BASTARD! IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM I SWEAR TO GOD!” Lucifer struggled. “I’LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!”

“Anything?” Arvel spoke. “Even come willingly if I promise no one here will hurt him?” 

“...Yes.” Lucifer looked at Benny as Benny glanced up at him.

“You promise to abide by any rules set today?” Arvel spoke. 

“....Yes.” Lucifer spoke. 

“...Then you're conditions are this. You will return to my castle, you will raise your abomination and you will feed him and everyone the story your mate died in childbirth.” Arvel stated.

“...But what about a grave?” Lucifer whispered. “What if my son...wants to visit?”

“...Tell them you buried her in a unmarked grave.” Arvel smirked. “Threw her away like trash. Like you should have done with the harlet.” Arvel cast a glare at benny. “...Do you agree to the conditions?”

“...I do…” Lucifer looked away as Clause spoke. 

“...Normally in Lase Faire, your loved one is to rip your wings in respect and honor.” Clause spoke. 

“But since I promised no one here will hurt you.” Arvel smirked. 

“In exchange for your child’s life, Your punishment for you and your child's crimes will to rip your own wings from your back as so ordered by the world's.” Clause spoke as Lucifer started to struggle, as a knife was thrown to the angel’s feet. 

“NO! YOU BASTARD! BENNY!” Lucifer screamed, as Benny shook with fear. Benny squeezed his eyes shut, as he felt tears fill his eyes. He stayed on his knees as he reached back grabbing hold of one of the beautiful navy and gold wings. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed it twisting his wing. Benny screamed as he dislocated his wing, the loud sound of the bone breaking and ligaments ripping made Lucifer struggle more. “BENNY!”

Benny grabbed the blade, trying to get a good angle at the separated bone on his back, as he started to cut into his skin. It felt like hours, when the first of the big wings collapsed to the floor with a sicking bang. Blood pouring from the open uneven cut, as Benny trembled. His head hunched over as he shook violently.

Lucifer was able to kick dirt breaking the seal, as he beat the guards off of him, before bolting to Benny’s side. The guards moved to stop him but Clause put a hand up stopping them. Lucifer cupped his face, as he looked at Benny’s dead expression. 

“Benny.” Lucifer choked out as he pulled him closer, sobbing as his eyes fell onto the dead wing on the floor. The other moved and twitched like the last bursts of life, as if knowing it was next. Castiel’s loud cries got a spark a small reaction out of Benny who softly turned his head to look at Castiel who cried in the guards hands.

“...You’ll take care of him...Yeah?” Benny whispered as Lucifer held him tighter, not letting out a answer as he cried. “...Lucifer...Please...I need you to help me…” Benny never sounded so small. “...dislocate my last wing...Please...I don’t have the strength to…” Lucifer shook his head no, as he tried to grab the knife from Benny's hand, but Benny held on tightly.

“I-I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them all.” Lucifer hissed trying to pull the blade.

“...No.” Benny spoke, as Lucifer sobbed. “...Please… The lase faire isn’t done...till both wings are gone...It’s the only way...to keep him safe…” 

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut, his struggling for the knife stopped as he sobbed into Benny's shoulder before he stood roughly. Moving to the wing, he had loved so much, he grabbed the beginning of the wing. His fingers shaking, as he glanced at Benny who didn’t look at him. Nodding softly, Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut as he roughly twist the wing hard, Benny muffled his screams as Lucifer let go backing away shaking as Benny lifted the blade quickly slicing the blade into his wing till the wing came off and onto the floor. 

Lucifer turned away, trying not to hurl, as he covered his mouth. Clause started at the wings, and the stubs that remained, Clause nodded in satisfaction. 

“The debt has been repaid. Take him away.” Clause waved as he turned to leave. 

“L-Let me say goodbye!” Benny choked out with life as the men started yanking him away. “PLEASE!” They started to take the child away, forcing Lucifer to come as well. “LET ME SAY GOODBYE!” A knife slammed straight into Clause’s neck, as Clause choked out. Clause fell off the horse to the ground, with Michael standing over him. Wearing the bunny face mask, he turned instantly fighting off the soldiers. 

“DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!” Arvel spoke, knowing the full consequences of the king of heaven not returning alive. “YOU HAVE STARTED A WAR!” 

“To hell with you and both kingdoms!” Michael spoke, as he killed a couple guard with his quick speed. The king growled in annoyance as he snatched the baby from the guard, he held the blanket above the river below. Michael faltered for a second, but the second was all was needed when a blade stabbed into Michael’s chest. Michael choked out blood, as the guard ripped it out. Michael fell to the floor bleeding out. 

“MICHAEL!” Benny, screamed ripping out of one of the remaining guards hands as Benny cradled Michael's head. “Michael! Stay will me!” 

Lucifer had no choice but to come willingly, he felt a guard tie a rope to his wrist as he was yanked away into the forest, as his father cradled his only remaining son.

“....C...alev…” Michael choked as Benny pulled the white mask from his face, tossing it to the side, as blood spilled from Michael’s lips, Benny’s eyes shot toward the house that was barely standing anymore, as Benny felt tears slide down his face.

“I-I can’t...I can’t lose you too…” Benny sobbed as Michael choked out blood. 

“Ca...lev…” Michael choked out, as he struggled to breath for a moment more before his body grew relaxed in Benny's arms. Benny squeezed his eyes closed as he sobbed loudly gripping Michael's lifeless body as he sobbed loudly. Losing everything he ever loved in one night, as Benny buried his face into Michael’s chest screaming all his pain and lost into the night.


	21. Finding Neverland

Dean laid on the floor, his hands tied above his head as he sat in a cell of the castle. His arms ached but they refused to uncuff him with the fact at any given opportunity Dean would try to escape. 

“He’s refusing to eat.” Balthazar mumbled behind the door. 

“Then make him eat.” Gabriel spoke. “I need them alive.”

“I have...Every time I try to get him to eat he throws it up.” Balthazar mumbled. “...but I don’t think it’s just because he’s stubborn.” 

“Hm. His first pregnancy, he craved blood. Drank two to three meals of it a day. Maybe he needs it more than I thought.” Gabriel sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Do you want me to give him mine?” Balthazar lifted his wrist, but Gabriel lifted his hand. 

“No. Unfortunately, if he needs blood, only his mates blood will do. Hybrid babies are fickle.” Castiel clicked his tongue. “I will have to find Castiel-” Gabriel paused as though hearing something but no one spoke, before turning to Balthazar. “I will return, for the time being keep him comfortable.” With that Gabriel vanished.  
______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

“GABRIEL!” Sam yelled into the bedroom pacing. “GABRIEL!” Gabriel appeared behind the the door, acting like he was just returning. 

“Sam?” Gabriel spoke concerned as he pushed open the door. “What’s wrong?” Sam’s face was full of tears as he moved to him. 

“You. Lied. To. Me.” Sam snapped as tears slid down his eyes. “About who you are, about your past.” 

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel gave questionable laugh as he stopped his eyes looking in Sam’s hands to the diary he kept hidden all these years. Sam gripped it tightly in his hands as Gabriel’s smile fell.

“You. Lied.” Sam hissed, as he collapsed against the edge of the bed, covering his face sobbing. “You promise you’d never lie to me.” 

“Where did you get that?” Gabriel spoke, his words colder than sam had ever heard him.

“I have lived with you for years, I am your boyfriend for Christ sakes. You think I wouldn’t know where you keep your dirty little secrets?!” Sam stated angrily throwing the book against the wall. “You’re sick.” 

“Sam. You don’t understand.” Gabriel spoke, moving to him. Sam hated how he let Gabriel near him, let Gabriel run his fingers through his hair. Let Gabriel plant soft kisses on his shoulder. “If you had another chance...wouldn’t you take it?” Sam squeezed his eyes shut, his eyes looking at the book. 

“...Not at the cost of hurting others.” Sam breathed yanking away from him, looking at him angrily. “Not at the cost of my friends! My family?!” Gabriel blinked in surprise, as he stood as well. “I’m going to tell them. Everything. Castiel and the others!” 

“Castiel is here?” Gabriel spoke, but Sam didn’t answer.

“I’m going to tell them, and when they find out. They will stop you. I will stop you.” Sam breathed, tears in his eyes gripping onto his shirt. “PLEASE! It’s not too late to stop! Please! stop! Turn yourself. Stop this nonsense! You wrote time and time again in there, it wasn’t personal. That the spell requires it. Then stop! Stop before it’s too late! You aren’t a monster, but going down this road will make you one! Doing something wrong to make a good does not right anything!” Sam spoke as Gabriel scratched his head, looking at the floor before walking up to sam nodding. 

“Okay.” Gabriel spoke, as he opened his arms to sam. Sam moved into them, holding him tightly, nuzzling into him. “...but there’s one thing…” Sam choked out as Gabriel’s snake bit into Sam’s neck, Sam’s vision grew black as Gabriel took his weight with ease. “...It’s already too late, Sam.” Sam choked out, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. Gabriel held him with ease, scooping up the teen before placing him softly lowering Sam into the bed. Sam’s chest moved in sleep, but the sleep wouldn’t wake. “You’ll forgive me when this is over...I promise...you’ll be okay...I just...Can’t have you interfering.” 

Gabriel placed a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead before he stood collecting the book from the floor he set it on fire in his hand, letting the book turn to ash and he walked down the hall.  
________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel rocked Esmee, as she cried loudly as he paced in front of the fireplace. How could Dean have done this alone? He could barely keep her quiet the entire ride here, the only thing was she slept most of the ride because the rocking on the horse. Castiel hushed her, but nothing seemed to calm her.

“I...I know you miss, daddy.” Castiel whispered as she only cried louder, the door to the nursery opened causing him to look. Benny stood in the doorway, his eyes slid over him before coming all the way in.

“She can’t sleep?” Benny spoke. 

“I-I tried everything I can think of.” Castiel choked. “S-Sorry if I woke you.” 

“It’s fine.” Benny hummed, as he looked down at Esmee. There was a sadness there, as he smiled down at her. “Can I try?” 

“Go for it.” Castiel spoke, as Benny calmly took the baby, rocking her just as Castiel did. Benny moved to the rocking chair, softly sitting in it, he rocked her. Humming softly, he laid her on his chest, sliding his two fingers down her little spine. The crying stopped slowly, as she slowly started to relax into his touch. “...wow.” 

Castiel took a seat next to him, watching Benny look down at the baby in his arms.

“Has anyone every told you, you are good with kids…?” Castiel pulled the chair closer.

“Once...When I was rocking my own.” Benny spoke as the door to the nursery moved open slightly. The figure paused at the door, his eyes watching Benny care for the child.

“You...had kids?” Castiel spoke with honest surprise.

“Don’t seem like the type?” Benny raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“No...I just…” Castiel paused. “Yeah actually...You seem...so...cold…Not much of a people person.” 

“No...never was...but...your children...having your own makes you a ‘them’ person.” Benny smiled. “...Children are the best thing of you…” 

“...What happened to your children?” Castiel questioned noticing the sad look on Benny’s face.

“One died in a fire…” Benny spoke. “...The other...was taken from me…”

“I-I’m sorry…” Castiel spoke honestly, as Benny looked at him. 

“I am too…” Benny whispered. “...part of me thinks...if I had been stronger...my son wouldn’t be trying to destroy the kingdoms…” Benny gave a sad laugh, as Castiel was taken back.

“W-...Wait...You’re...the queen?” Castiel choked out in surprise. “Lucifer’s...mate?....Castiel’s birth parent?” Cain’s eyes widen in the doorway glanced away, as another presence in the doorway made the man turn. Eyes landed on Lucifer who leaned back against the wall, his eyes focused on the light from the cracked doorway. Cain remained silent as his eyes slid up the man he had hated for so long before his brother’s voice made him turn to look through the crack again.

“Laws...against hybrids were...strick.” Benny gave a sad smile. “...In exchange for keeping Castiel alive...I had to lose my wings…and never see him again.” Benny wiped a tear again, as he smiled down at the sleeping baby. “Not only did I lose one baby in the fire that night they found us...they took my baby and husband as well...They took everything from me…and I never saw him again…” Castiel’s hand touched his shoulder, as Benny wiped his tears more roughly. The silence was interrupted as Lucifer and Cain were thrown through the doors and slammed into the back wall of the room. 

Gabriel walked in, Balthazar gripping Dean roughly. Dean struggled with his gag and tied wrists, as Castiel and Benny stood abruptly. Cain and Lucifer still on the floor.

“L-Lucifer! Cain!” Benny called moving to them, holding the crying baby.

“Miss me everyone?” Gabriel laughed. “Unfortunate circumstances have moved up my timeline.”

“Dean!” Castiel called, as Gabriel grabbed Dean’s arm from Balthazar, tossing Dean into Castiel. Castiel took the brunt of the impact, holding him protectively, before he pulled him back to take off the restraints as the door closed behind them locking.

“C-Cas.” Dean sobbed, as he moved to grip Castiel tightly, Castiel holding him just as tight. Before Gabriel’s voice interrupted the reunion.

“Everyone here that I need.” Gabriel counted head. “...hm...and one extra. Count that as two.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cain and Esmee were gone. 

“E-Esmee!” Benny called as Dean let out a panicked sob. 

“Shh… They are both fine. Just unnecessary and in my way.” Gabriel waved off their fear.

“Gabriel! Why are you doing this?! This isn’t you!” Castiel hissed, as Lucifer started to come to. “Why are you working for Castiel?! What has he promised you?!”

“...You haven’t figured it out yet?” Gabriel let out an amused heartfelt laugh. “Seriously? Castiel hasn’t promised me ANYTHING. I’m doing this because-” 

“H-He is Castiel.” Lucifer choked out, weakly as Benny tried to help him stand. Benny looked in surprise at Gabriel who smirked. 

“Finally figured it out, father?” Gabriel spoke as Benny felt himself shaking as he stared at Gabriel as if he saw a ghost. Lucifer growled, weakly getting up. “I thought you’d figure it out before the grand finale, but no matter. You here to watch.” Gabriel waved his hand as the baby crib flew up against him, pinning lucifer like a cell. 

“L-Lucifer.” Benny cried out, as Lucifer grunted in pain, trying to free himself. Gabriel looked coldly at benny, as he eyed him. 

“...You and your whore.” Gabriel glared, as he waved his hand and Castiel suddenly started to move towards him, by an unknown force as Dean cried out trying to hold him till Castiel was floating in front of Gabriel. Holding his throat as though something held him by it. 

“LET HIM GO!” Dean screamed as he tried to move to Gabriel, trying to stop him. Balthazar grabbed him, holding Dean by his arms. “DON’T HURT HIM!”

“Fitting I need my impostors blood to open the gate...Almost poetic.” Gabriel hummed as he tossed a drawing on the floor of an unfamiliar symbol with heaven and hell ancient symbols, as Castiel’s arm slice open, blood pouring into the drawing before Castiel was thrown to the wall, hitting it hard. 

“G-Gate?” Benny spoke, as Lucifer struggled with the crib prison. 

“B-Bastard.” Lucifer spoke as he watched Gabriel grabbed Dean by the neck forcing him to lay on the drawing. “H-He’s trying to open the door to purgatory!” 

“F-For what purpose?!” Benny panicked, as he broke one of the bars, trying to free Lucifer. “What’s in purgatory?!” Dean screamed in pain as Gabriel placed his hand on his stomach, as a light erupted from Dean’s belly, the light shot up almost blinding. 

“W-Who…” Lucifer groaned weakly.

“Soon we'll be together again!” Gabriel called happily as the room erupted in strong winds, as Benny turned to him hearing his words.

“CASTIEL STOP!” Benny slammed straight into Gabriel knocking his hand away from Dean, who laid on the floor panting, his whole world spinning as he touched his belly. It was like a bomb went off, his eyes trying to focus on Castiel, who laid unconscious near him, slowly starting to wake. Dean’s whole body hurt, his babies...his babies...were they okay…? Dean slowly turned spotting Castiel in the corner, to move to Castiel, pulling himself through the blood. 

“LET GO OF ME!” Gabriel hissed, as Benny held him tighter, burying his face into Gabriel’s neck. “I MUST COMPLETE THE RITUAL!” 

“SHE’S NOT THERE, CASTIEL!” Benny sobbed no matter how Gabriel punched and hit him. “SHE’S NOT THERE TO BRING BACK!” Dean’s fingers laced with Castiel’s as his blood poured heavily from his deep wound. “PLEASE! STOP! THIS ISN’T YOU!”

“C-Cas.” Dean sobbed, shaking Castiel, trying to wake him.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW?!” Gabriel growled as tears filled his eyes. “YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” 

“BECAUSE SHE DIDN’T DIE, CASTIEL!” Benny sobbed only holding him tighter. “BECAUSE I’M RIGHT HERE! I’VE ALWAYS BEEN RIGHT HERE!” Gabriel’s eyes widened as the room went silent. 

“Y-...You’re lying!” Gabriel hissed, but his power over the crib faltered and Lucifer was able to push it away. Gabriel breathed heavily, trying to process, as Benny held him tighter. “You’re trying to trick me!” Gabriel growled loudly, as the room started to shake violently. 

“Benny! Get away from him!” Lucifer called in worry of his mate, but the shaking stopped almost as instantly as it came. Gabriel shook, his eyes widened as tears spilled out of them. Benny held on tightly, holding him close as Benny hummed the same song he had hummed earlier to Esmee. Gabriel’s eyes slowly looked at Benny who slid soft fingers up Gabriel’s back just like he had done to esmee. 

Castiel groaned as he started to come to on the floor, as Dean sobbed loudly moving into help him up. As the song got near the end, Gabriel had completely relaxed into benny’s arms, in a tight grip holding him back as tears poured down his face.

“...Goodnight moon…” Gabriel whispered as the song came to the end, he pulled back lightly. His eyes looking to lucifer who smiled softly, before Gabriel cupped Benny’s face. “...Y-You’re…? Y-You’ve been r...right under my nose...this whole time?” Gabriel sobbed happily, as Benny let out a light laugh. 

“I-I’m sorry...If I was only stronger...they never would have separated us...I-I’m sorry.” Benny sobbed, as Gabriel held him closer once again. 

“I-I’m sorry...I just...wanted you back... “ Gabriel sobbed. “I’m so sorry…” 

“W-We can be a family again…The family we should have been.” Benny spoke. “...You just have to stop…” Gabriel’s eyes moved to Dean, and Castiel before sliding around the room to lucifer, then to look at Benny. 

“T-They’ll never forgive me…” Gabriel sobbed.

“With time they will...Give them a reason to start…” Benny cried as Gabriel waved his hand to Castiel, as Castiel’s wounds started to heal. Castiel blinked in surprise, as Dean slid his fingers up the wound that no longer was there. Before hugging Castiel again, Dean cried happily, shaking in his arms. 

“...I know it doesn’t mean much…but they are fine...” Gabriel spoke to Dean, as Castiel tightly held Dean unsure of what he meant, as Dean breathed out in relief as buried his face into Castiel chest. “I’m sor-” 

A knife stabbed into Gabriel’s chest, Gabriel choked out with surprise as blood poured from his wound, Benny cried out as Gabriel started to collapse into Benny’s arms. As Benny held him on the floor, screaming as he tried to keep him awake.

“Castiel! St-Stay with me!” Benny sobbed, but blood was spilling from Gabriel’s lips as he stared at benny’s face with love. Tracing his face with bloody fingers, as though trying to map his face, as Gabriel’s body slowly went limp. His mirage fading as his faked look of Gabriel was replaced with the spitting image of Castiel. Benny seeing his son for the first time...was also his last.  
_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Sam shot up onto the bed, with a loud gasp, he breathed rapidly glancing around the room, fear shook him to the core. Something was wrong.

“G-Gabriel...” Sam breathed rushing out of bed.  
___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

“How boringly touching.” Balthazar smirked waving the bloody knife around, as Benny glanced up at him. 

“He was SURRENDERING!” Benny cried as Balthazar rolled his eyes, Lucifer kneeling down near Gabriel touching his son sadly as he closed his eyes. “You...Didn’t Have to do that!” Benny held his lifeless sons body. 

“Well. I for one had it up to here, with your whole fucking fucked up family unit.” Balthazar laughed coldly. “You, Gabriel oops Castiel, Lucifer and of course! You two!” Castiel blinked in surprise, as Balthazar laughed like this was all a joke. “Oops! Did I spill the beans?” 

Benny and Lucifer glanced surprised at Castiel, who did a quick glance at them too.

“This whole fucking FREAK show? This is all yours!” Balthazar laughed. “Meet your Mommy and daddy!”

“I-It couldn’t be…” Lucifer looked shocked.

“C-Calev?” Benny breathed full of hope. 

“C-Cas?” Dean whispering in confusion, as Castiel’s grip tightened on him. 

“I would introduce you to your recently deceased brother, but you get the hint.” Balthazar mocked. 

“Y-You’re lying! I’m your brother!” Castiel hissed. 

“No.” Balthazar laughed. “That’s where you are mistaken. You see, the night in question your families whole sob story. My father, Oh you remember Lucifer? Your best friend? Your most loyal servant? The one you let die?!”

“Mi-Michael?” Lucifer breathed out in surprise.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Have I not introduced myself? My name? Michael Balthazar Huldah.” Balthazar growled. “I’m the son of the man you let get killed. The son of the man, who raced into the fire to save your brat, then died to protect your other!” 

“M-Michael B. I-I’m sorry.” Benny spoke. 

“YOU LITERALLY DESTROYED MY LIFE!” Balthazar screamed. “AND YOU ARE SORRY?!” Benny flinched. 

“It wasn’t our fault your father died doing what was right.” Lucifer spoke. 

“No?! Then who do I blame for living on the streets with my mother?! Who do I blame for the fact she got locked up by the angels and executed for stealing to keep your brat alive?! WHO MADE ME A ORPHAN?!” Balthazar screamed as he started to laugh loudly. “I knew...I KNEW holding on to Two was a great decision and it had! Getting brought to play servant while Two parodied a prince at this castle was the best decision I could have hoped for. YOU ALL WERE SO EASILY GULLIBLE!” 

“Pushing Dean and Castiel into each others arms to produce the ingredients I needed. I just...started motions. Especially since I found out where the stupid prince was staying on earth, caring for human brats! Can you believe he was actually going to move ON from your ‘Death’ benny? ” Balthazar laughed amazed.

“How easy he folded... I just….had to get him the idea. I sent him the stupid little book of purgatory home with his human from the library and BAM! Idiots all lined up according to plan. You just had to listen to Two’s request to have a doctor to care for Dean, and you called for a doctor Lucifer, and ALL I do was just play my cards right. Innocent and dumb. NONE of you suspected little old dumb me could be anything more than a stupid unimportant lackey.” Balthazar smirked.

“What are you going to do?” Benny choked out, as Balthazar smirked at that. 

“Finish the ritual of course.” Balthazar smirked. “Bring back my father. My mother. Have the life I SHOULD have had. All I have to do is sacrifice those twins in Dean’s belly- Oops. Spoiled the surprise.” Balthazar shrugged with false conviction. “Congratulations, two! You’re a daddy! AGAIN! For a moment. Anyways. Hand Dean over.” 

“Over my dead body.” Castiel growled, tightening his grip of Dean.

“Whoa. Getting a little ahead of my plan there.” Balthazar let out a chuckle. “Soon. Anyways. You see Gabriel here didn’t know that Dean and his little brats had to die for the ritual. He just thought the only unfortunate circumstance was the baby’s dad. Unfortunately, all of you are going to die. So don’t be too upset by the news.” 

“How do you think you are going to win?” Lucifer growled stood. “Against a Demon, a half breed and a Angel?” Benny stood as well angily. 

“Demon paralysis?” Balthazar stated innocently before tossing a ball to the floor, covering his nose as the room filled with gas. Lucifer coughed roughly, as he hit the floor, unable to move. 

Even Castiel was struggling, Dean and him coughing roughly, as Balthazar walked over grabbing Dean by the hair. Dean screamed out, struggling and coughing, Castiel tried to grab him, but his strength was so weak in comparison to Balthazar who had been prepared for this. Benny coughed roughly, why was...he being affected? Even dean seemed to be out of it, his vision all over the place as Balthazar forced him over the bloody drawing again. 

Balthazar pinned Dean down, raising the knife to stab Dean but paused seeing Benny’s struggling to move to him. He paused amused as he pulled the knife away, walking to benny as he threw the knife to the floor letting it land straight into the marble.

“Surprise Surprise.” Balthazar knelt down to Benny who coughed. “You see this only affects Demons. But if you can tell, you and Deano aren’t in the category. Odd. That Angels would have that-Oh wait. I forgot how easily you angels spread your legs.” Balthazar chuckled. “Weird, you must have...a little _Demon_ in you.” 

Balthazar hummed as Benny’s hand touched his stomach in surprise coughing harder. Balthazar returned to Dean who continued to look out of it, Balthazar kneeled down, humming as he looked over Dean’s beautiful face. 

“Oh...How I could have gotten a piece of you…” Balthazar pet the sides of Dean’s face as Dean recoiled coughing. “Oh well… Where was I? Oh, The part where you die.” Balthazar’s eyes moved to where he had planted his knife but the knife was gone.

“I think you missed a step.” Dean growled, as Balthazar eyes turned back to Dean quickly, but Dean had already stabbed him through the throat. “The part where YOU die.” 

Dean hissed with shaking fingers, as Balthazar choked out holding his throat as he bled through his fingers, before Dean let go watching Balthazar fall back onto his back, struggling only a moment. His body growing limp as Dean felt Castiel collide into him, holding him tightly, as Dean melted into his arms. Dean cried loudly as Castiel coughed as the doors to the nursery opened. Cain finally able to smash it down, his eyes glancing the room before falling to Benny. 

“Benny!” Cain ran over, as he pulled Benny close, benny shaking like a leaf as his hand remained on his own belly, blood getting onto Cain’s clothes as benny rested his bloody cheek against cain’s chest. Lucifer kneeling down to their dead son, softly closing gabriel’s eyes with a soft sigh, as Sam bolted through the door. 

“G-Gabriel!” Sam panted, as his eyes quickly found Gabriel’s true form on the floor. Sam paused, his eyes filling with tears as he bolted over. “G-Gabriel…” Sam kneeled down cupping his face, sobbing as he cradled him close. “GABRIEL! PLEASE WAKE UP!” Sam screamed rocking Gabriel’s lifeless body in his arms. “GABRIEL!” 

“S...Sam?” Gabriel whispered, as Sam pulled back in surprise, seeing Gabriel’s eyes hesitantly open, letting out a groan of pain.

“G-Gabriel!” Sam cried out, gripping Gabriel tightly, as Gabriel yelped in pain. 

“I-Impossible.” Cain spoke, as Benny pulled away instantly to look at Gabriel. “He was bleeding he had a deep wound to his chest!” Gabriel glanced down at his chest, panting heavily as he glanced down to the rip in his chest, running his fingers against the healed wound, as he patted it in surprise. Before Sam slammed him into a hug, crying happily as Gabriel almost fell back gripping him tight.

“Hybrids…” Lucifer whispered. “There has always been rumors of what power they could possess but...this? Was beyond imagination…”

Benny exchanged relieved looks with Lucifer, before he moved into Lucifer’s arms. Nuzzling him, breaking down in tears, as he buried his face into his chest. His sons...they were alive.

Gabriel’s eyes slid over Benny and Lucifer, before he sat back up a bit. Pulling Sam back a bit, Sam looked confused as Gabriel wiped his tears. 

“Sam...This...This is my father, Lucifer.” Gabriel spoke as Benny and Lucifer looked at him. “...and this is my birth parent...Benny…” Sam blinked in surprise but a smile came on his face. “...Dad...Pops...this is who I wanted you to meet….This...Is Sam...The human...I want to spend the rest of this life with…” Sam’s eyes grew with tears, as Sam hugged him tightly again not wanting to let go. 

Castiel fussed over his mate, his eyes focused only on Dean who nuzzled against him.

“Y-You’re not hurt are you?” Castiel whispered, as he touched Dean tenderly. Dean tensed lifting his shirt to see a bruise. 

“I-I’ll live.” Dean mumbled, as his eyes watching Castiel’s bloody clothes. Castiel’s eyes went to follow his eyes. 

“...You’re really pregnant...huh?” Castiel whispered as he laughed affectionately resting his forehead on Dean’s. “Only liking me for my blood.”

“Guilty.” Dean mumbled with a smile, before softly leaning in for a kiss. Castiel kissed back ever so tenderly, enjoying the slow make out, as the sound of grunting made them break the kiss.

“Gabriel! You shouldn’t move!” Sam cried out, as Gabriel stood weakly facing Castiel and Dean. Castiel exchanged glances with Dean, before Castiel stood, helping Dean stand as well. A protective arm around him, as Gabriel barely could stand on his own. 

“I’m ready for whatever punishment you wish.” Gabriel spoke, holding himself weakly, as Sam tried to stop him. “Even if it calls for my death.” 

“Gabriel! No!” Sam whimpered, as the two exchanged looks.

“Where’s Esmee?” Dean spoke first, his voice full of panic as Gabriel snapped his fingers. Esmee appeared in Dean’s hands, who slept peacefully as though not affected by the fight. “Oh my baby girl.” Dean kissed her face all over as Castiel pulled them both close.

“I had her in your bedroom, she was never to be hurt…” Gabriel spoke, as Castiel kissed Esmee’s forehead as she squished her face at the constant touching before she started to cry. 

“Oh, little one!” Dean awhed at her waking, and pulled her to his chest, holding her close. Castiel smiled to his mate and child before, turning to his twin brother. Castiel glanced up the barely standing man, as he turned to Dean. Dean glanced at him before hesitantly nodding. 

“Everyone’s...Suffered enough.” Dean breathed, as Castiel nodded turning to Gabriel. 

“...Gabriel...Your punishment for your crimes by order of the world of hell.” Castiel spoke, as he held out his hand for Dean who took it.

“And heaven.” Dean stated as he rocked Esmee.

“...Is you will have to care for the human's Sam and Adam for as every long as you shall live. You will live in Lucifer’s kingdom under the watchful eye of Benny and Lucifer, till such a time comes you have proved you are no longer in need of it.” Castiel spoke as Sam instantly hugged Gabriel close, happy he was spared as Gabriel’s eyes looked into Dean’s.

“Y-You’re sparing me? A-After all I’ve done...H-How...I’ve hurt you?” Gabriel spoke, as Dean looked at him with sad eyes.

“I can not spare you from your guilt.” Dean breathed. “...and unfortunately guilt is the worse than any punishment I could give…” Dean gave a half smile, before turning to walk away, Gabriel turning his focus hesitantly to sam who held him and kissed him all over. Dean noticed Benny’s stare at Castiel, as Castiel tried to lead Dean away. 

“Wait.” Dean breathed, as he ushered towards Castiel’s parents. “...Go to them.” Castiel cast a hesitant nervous look.

“...I don’t know what to say…” Castiel breathed. 

“...Start with hello?” Dean offered, as Castiel hesitantly moved over to them. Lucifer and benny holding each other close as he walked over.

“H...Hi...D...ads…” Castiel mumbled, as Benny pulled him into a hug, before tears filled everyone's eyes again and Lucifer joined the hug. Dean gave a soft smile at them, his heart filled with a hint of sadness watching his mate reunite with his family.

“...I wish you were here too mom.” Dean breathed as Cain softly touched his shoulder, Dean glanced up at him, before leaning into his arms, enjoying the peace and happiness they haven’t had in so long.  
______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

-Ten months later- 

 

Castiel paced out the door of their room, Dean had been screaming in labor for the last four hours. Lucifer sat outside the door, watching Castiel pace, as Lucifer rocked their new addition to the family tree, Michelle. Who looked rather grumpy, and just like her brothers sported the curly black hair and blue eyes, which either Benny or Lucifer were sure came from who's genetics. Benny started to bounce toddler Esmee on his knee, Lucifer made faces at the Michelle. Gabriel had been helping Dean inside, only coming out for requests for more hot water and blankets, with Sam as his little helper, but in this last hour there had been no ins and outs since.

“I should be in there.” Castiel paced.

“Being in the way is always helping.” Lucifer hummed trying to make his grumpy princess smile.

“I should be doing something.” Castiel stated.

“Calev, Then sit down. You are making me nauseous by watching you.” Benny stated, as Castiel instantly took a seat next to him. Benny took in a sigh before Castiel’s leg moved loudly in movement, before he forced Esmee on Castiel’s knee. “If you are going to do that, might as well make yourself useful.” 

Castiel held his daughter as she giggled loudly at the bouncing. A baby’s crying erupted from the bedroom. Making Castiel pause, the most beautiful crying he has ever hear. Castiel moved to get up to walk into the room but Lucifer and benny’s hands stopped him. 

“One down.” Lucifer stated.

“...One to go.” Castiel whispered taking a seat again, Listening to Dean’s screams erupt again.

 

 

 

The door opened revealing a tired Gabriel and sam who looked just as bad, as Gabriel wiped his hands of blood on a cloth, he sighed, as Castiel stood. Benny stood as well, taking Esmee from Castiel, before Castiel moved towards him. 

“Well?” Castiel spoke as the grandparents exchanged looks. 

“Congrats. You have twins.” Gabriel joked as Sam elbowed him hard. “Joke. Ouch.” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Dean said he wanted to surprise you.” Sam ushered towards the door, as Castiel glanced over to it before moving inside quicker than he meant to. The door slammed open as Dean held two baby bundles in his hands, shaking so tiredly that he couldn’t barely hold them. Looking up so tiredly at Castiel, he gave him the most loving smile. 

“They are so beautiful.” Dean whispered, taking in the two sleeping bundles in his arms. Castiel slowly crawled into bed next to Dean, taking in the sight of the newborn identical boys in Dean’s arms. Castiel’s eyes slid over the dark brown hair, a darker color then Dean’s own, and the beautiful freckle skin that welcome light into the bright sea blue eyes. Both boys fast asleep in Dean’s arms, as Dean placed soft kisses to their faces.

“Twin identical boys? Life has a twists sense of irony…” Castiel mumbled before taking one of the babies from Dean’s arms. 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Dean breathed as he slowly pulled back the baby blanket to reveal Reddish brown wings, with beautiful black outlines. “Guess...who's going to have to fly again…” 

“Oh no.” Castiel laughed at the twists in fates, as Dean softly laughed with him. Dean tiredly burying his face into Castiel’s neck as he nuzzled into him. Both their laughters echoing from the room, as Castiel nuzzled into him. “What did we do to deserve this?”

“Fall in love?” Dean hummed playfully, his laughter dying as he stared lovingly into Dean’s eyes sliding his thumb against Dean’s lips.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Castiel mumbled as he softly leaned in kissing Dean lovingly, as a loud voice made them turn. 

“Bai-Bai.” Esmee spoke waving her hand, as Gabriel, Sam, Lucifer, Cain and Benny stood in the doorway ready to welcome the new babies into the world. Castiel and Dean exchanged looks. 

“Her first word.” Castiel beamed as Dean smiled happily, glancing at the family in the doorway, as Castiel made glances back and forth wanting to invite everyone in.

“Ugh...Let them in.” Dean sighed rolling his eyes. 

“Everyone, come meet Nolan and Owen.” Castiel beamed as they all rushed in to greet the twins, laughter and happiness throughout the Castle that seemed never ending.

 

 

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I'm super surprised I was able to finish everything in this one chapter. I'm super sad to see this end. I really hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> <3
> 
> Thank you every single one of you who commented and liked! You guys made this story happen!
> 
>  
> 
> 1/7 update: might write a one shot or a mini series on what happens after this. Keep you guys updated!


End file.
